Raison D'être
by sunnybolt
Summary: "Love is the ultimate good." Repost. Naruhina. Hints of Sasuhina. CANON/AU. OOC. OC. Please read note.
1. Quarrels and Promises

This is a repost of a story originally titled Disenchantment that I took down because of the negativity it got. It was pointed out that I should put warnings so as not to upset people.

So here goes. I cannot stress these enough.

*This is a NaruHina story but Sasuke is also a main character. If you dislike SasuHina and/or Sasuke, you won't like this.

*It will deal with dark-ish themes and can be a real downer. Rating may change later on. No lemons though.

*I'm labeling this AU. So expect many deviations from canon, OOCness and OCs.

*I hope you like cheese and corn.

Story is set after The Last. This is my first fic and English is not my first language. Please excuse any and all shortcomings. I would really appreciate a review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Home is where the heart is, the old adage goes. If that is the truth then he had none. Konohagakure is his place of origin but he holds it with no more fondness than any other. It is a graveyard of a past life. But after a journey to basically everywhere else proved in vain, even that bleak option offers a much-needed change.

It's been almost a month since his return. And as fate would have it, just in time to stop a meteorite from wreaking total devastation on the village. Naruto suggested he stay and make a life for himself here, insisting that no one holds him in contempt any longer. That he should end his self-imposed exile. Kakashi, now the Hokage, agreed with him. Why the hell not? Sasuke thought.

His former teammate Sakura left with her master Tsunade three days after his arrival. Apparently they were going on a medical excursion around the world. The number of medical ninja on record has become dangerously low and it is up to them to fill the deficiency. Sasuke admired her decision and new-found purpose. He also felt somewhat relieved. The girl had always been unreasonably in love with him. Something he found quite baffling. The rest of his batch from the academy treated him like they always did, with wary courtesy. He honestly couldn't care less. Sasuke likes silence and solitude more than he likes most people.

He was being summoned to the Hokage's office. It's about time they recall him to active duty. He was starting to get restless after sitting around for days on end. As much as he appreciated being left alone, he needed to put his faculties to use or he might lose them altogether.

"Oi Sasuke!"

A familiar voice pulled him out of his silent contemplation and he mentally groaned. As much as he loved the guy like a brother, his presence could sometimes suck all the energy out of him. The blond can be quite the chatterbox. He was always brimming with energy and moved around a lot. It could be exhausting keeping up with him. There are probably only a few people more opposite to his character than Naruto. How they remain friends will always be a mystery even to him. Turning to his direction, Sasuke noticed that he was accompanied by his girlfriend.

 _Insipid._ That was the word Sasuke used to sum up Naruto's girlfriend when they were first introduced. It was a surprise to know that they were of the same class in the academy. He had no recollection of her whatsoever. Aside from her unusual eyes, she was just nondescript. She was small of stature, barely coming up to his chin. He can tell she has a slim frame despite the layers of clothing she wore. It was obvious that she was well-endowed in the chest area. Her skin is as pale as his, a stark contrast to her dark hair.

 _This is Naruto's girlfriend?_ He wouldn't believe it himself if he hadn't seen them declaring that fact for the whole world to see. They were floating high above the sky, with the big bright moon illuminating their silhouettes, like celestial lovers. It is now a subject of fascination for almost everyone. Love had finally triumphed for The Hero and The Princess. The hero's friend however is less than enthused with the whole affair. Probably because the princess means absolutely nothing to him.

She would do the customary bowing and smile shyly. He noted her fine manners which could be attributed to her noble upbringing. She hails from the Hyuuga clan, noted for their venerable bloodline, illustrious wealth and generally stuck-up attitude. It was no secret that they are an elitist group. But here is the heiress, the standard bearer of that proud clan, smiling timidly and making a sound only when spoken to. _Pity._

He thought he may have judged her rashly. There could be more than what meets the eye after all. Maybe she's talented in combat. Then he found out she was ousted by her younger sister as the clan successor due to a discrepancy in skills. It affirmed his earlier assumptions of her.

How could this unremarkable wisp of a girl hope to keep up with the whirlwind that is Uzumaki Naruto? From what he knew of him, Naruto had always been crazily infatuated with their teammate. The bright, vivacious and self-assured Sakura. This one appears the farthest from those qualities.

 _Naruto was probably in hero mode and got caught up in the moment with the damsel. After rescuing a princess from captivity, maybe he thought it's a given that they become lovers as well. Like in the fairy tales. I wouldn't put that past him. I give this experiment at least a year._ No matter how he looked at it, they were painfully mismatched. For his friend's sake, he kept his assessments to himself.

"We're going to see Kakashi-sensei. Are you going there too?" Naruto asked.

"Hm."

"I wonder what's up, Hinata got called in as well."

"Who knows." He answered noncommittally, ending the conversation.

They spent the remaining time in an almost uncomfortable silence. It was a relief when they finally reached the office and the Hokage's assistant ushered them in. After briefly exchanging pleasantries, they went to official business.

His former teacher addressed him first. "Sasuke, I called you in about your request to rejoin the shinobi force. If it were up to me alone, I'd grant you that. But certain concessions have to be made. You have a rather questionable reputation Sasuke. It would provide security to the people of Konoha if you could prove your trustworthiness."

Sasuke felt a stab of irritation. "I already served time. And do I need to remind you that I saved this village from complete destruction. Is that not enough?"

"It's protocol for a defected shinobi, who is pardoned, to perform at least half a year of community service while on probation. You'll be reinstated after reasonable assurance that you have the village's best interest at heart." The Hokage intoned.

"This is absurd." He felt attacked. Like they were throwing his past transgressions to his face again. He anticipated hindrances to his readmission but he did not realize it would be this strict. _Damn red tape._

"Trust has to be earned Sasuke. I'm not asking you to go around apologizing to the entire village. I imagine that would be even more difficult for you. You only have to behave for six months. Doing community service. And before you bite my head off, I'm telling you I'm not going to work you to death. I entrust that job to a person more forgiving. I mean you Hinata."

"What?" Three voices asked in chorus.

"She's involved in community restoration and social welfare projects. I'm very confident that she could find good use for you. And she's really the best guide you could ask for." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah Sasuke. Hinata will be a good guide to you. Just be nice to her or you'll answer to me." Naruto warned and he was rewarded with a small smile from Hinata.

"Are you seriously assigning me a babysitter?" Sasuke spat bitterly.

"She's not a babysitter. She's your probation officer. It's an official designation. One that warrants your respect Sasuke." The Hokage's usually laid-back voice now held a hard edge.

At the ensuing silence, Hinata chose to speak up. "I accept this task Hokage-sama. I will be prudent and fair in my performance. Thank you for trusting me."

She then faced Sasuke and extended her hand. "I'm looking forward to working with you Sasuke-kun. Let's endeavor to achieve favorable outcomes with this arrangement."

Sasuke turned to her with a look of surprise and suspicion. _She can speak. In sentences too._

Hinata realized that he was not going to return the gesture so she dropped her arm to her side and looked around awkwardly. Naruto met her gaze and gave her a big grin with a thumbs-up. She blushed for a moment and then worked on gaining her composure.

Kakashi watched the exchange with amusement. "It's settled then. Hinata will be in charge of your probation. She will employ your help in certain activities to her discretion. Don't worry, you'll be duly compensated of course. She will issue a final report on your viability after six months and we'll take it from there."

 _Viability. Like stock to be appraised._ Sasuke seethed with indignation but he remained quiet. Still in disbelief at the damnable turn of events. Even more so that his future will be decided by this girl. This mousy, inconsequential, strangely irksome person.

"Sasuke, this is the part where you usually grunt and we suppose that's you agreeing." Kakashi said with wry humor.

Sasuke considered his options and realized he had none. Cursing the whole thing silently, he resigned himself to his fate. "Fine. But you can't make me clean pig muck." He snapped.

"That's alright Sasuke-kun. We'll only be working with chicken dung." Hinata voiced out softly in what she hoped was a consolation.

Naruto guffawed at that while Kakashi was taking great pains to hide his amusement.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke glowered at her.

Hinata was confused with everyone's reaction. "You see Sasuke-kun. Chicken dung is good fertilizer. It's non-toxic and a free resource. We'll be using it in the gardens." She explained hastily.

The explanation did her no good. He glared at her one last time before making quick strides to the exit. Naruto was still struggling and failing to rein in his mirth as Hinata gave him a perplexed look. She mouthed the word 'what' to him and he responded with 'nothing' in a similar manner.

Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention. "Hinata. You're going to have to be very patient with our dear Sasuke. He is proud and prickly but he means well. When it matters most at least."

"Yes sir."

"You have my personal gratitude for this. Ask Shizune-san for a copy of the probation manual on your way out. You're dismissed. Naruto, stay behind will you. We have to talk. And it wouldn't do for you to be around Sasuke right now. He looked positively murderous and you look like you're about to bust a gut."

PAGE BREAK

Hinata left the Hokage's office and looked around for Sasuke, hoping to set up a plan with him about the new arrangement. Using her Byakugan, she spotted his retreating figure at a distance and ran after him. She walked a little farther behind and carefully thought out how she could get him to cooperate. His rigid attitude hinted at his current state of mind and she did not want to inflame him further.

She cleared her throat to signify her presence and started talking. "Sasuke-kun, I know you did not anticipate this situation and you feel very cross about it. But we have to start making a schedule of your duties. I promise I will be as supportive as possible."

"You wanna be helpful? Spar with me. Now _._ " _I need to hit something._ He left that last thought unsaid.

"Eh. But…" She did not expect this at all.

"Don't worry. I'll try very hard to not kill you. Follow me."

Seeing as he might explode at an additional provocation, she decided to indulge him. It would be best to be on his good side if they were going to work together for months. He walked hurriedly as she followed and they soon reached an empty training ground away from the village. He turned to look at her with hard and measuring eyes. She stood her ground and tried very hard not to flinch. It took considerable effort but she managed to hold his gaze without shrinking onto herself.

"Here are the rules. We won't be using chakra. That means no ninjutsu and doujutsu. No weapons allowed as well. This is taijutsu only. Clear?"

"Yes."

"And take off that shroud you're wearing."

"It's a cardigan. And I would prefer to keep it on. It's a bit chilly." It was a weak excuse and she knows it but she felt hesitant taking it off. She was only wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath.

"The chill will be the least of your concerns. You can't possibly keep up with me with that restricting your movements. Take it off." He said in a tone that did not allow arguments.

She sighed and did as she was told. To her relief and to his credit, he did not look at her differently in any way. They stood facing each other and he gave the signal.

"Don't hold back. Give it all you got."

In a fraction of a second, she was suffused with a flurry of jabs and kicks. Everything was happening so fast Hinata could only dodge and block. His speed and agility exceeded her reaction time it did not matter that he only had one arm. She failed to evade a well-aimed kick to the hip and she was sent hurtling off. She landed on her shoulder as she hit the ground. A current of pain rippled through her as she fought to stifle a groan.

"Get up. You can't just keep on defending yourself. Try to hit me."

She stood up. But before she could even regain proper footing, he threw another barrage of attacks at her. This went on for a while with him having the upper hand. For every hit she managed to land, he would strike her threefold. A combination of sharp and dull pains on her arms and legs beset her strength but she refused to cower in front of him.

She moved to sidestep each blow while simultaneously looking for an opening. He threw a right punch as she ducked and went for his rib. Faster than she could gauge, his leg was up with his knee aimed at her head. Thankfully, she was able to lift an arm before the hit landed. Her arm took the brunt of the impact and she was sent flying off again. She felt dizzy as she willed herself to stay conscious. If her arm failed to cover her head, things would have been a lot worse.

 _Does he intend to maim me? Incapacitate me to get me out of the way?_ She tries to stand but her shaky vision gave in and she fell again.

"You're weak. It's pathetic." He did not bother to hide his disgust. Those were words she heard before. The tinge of scorn in his voice and the harsh look in his eyes felt oddly familiar. For a moment, the person in front of her was someone else. An old memory came up and she knew why he was so mad.

"You don't have to assert your dominance over me Sasuke-kun. I'm very well aware you can end me with a flick of your wrist. With a look even. Your overwhelming power makes you extraordinary but it doesn't make me weak. The world does not run by your standards alone. If you have a problem deferring to those you deem inferior, you have to get over it. "

Sasuke stood stupefied with her words. He couldn't believe she was able to figure out the source of his ire, thinking himself more discreet than that. Anger rose up not because of her defiance but more so because she was able to see through him.

"In what twisted world does a weakling like you get to judge me? Don't go thinking you can order me around. If you think you have me figured out then you're dead wrong." His anger is now in full view with the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I only want to help." Hinata murmured softly.

If there's one thing he detested the most, it was pity. The fact that it came from her was the final straw. "Shut up!" He yelled as he rushed at her with blinding speed.

PAGE BREAK

As soon as Hinata left, Naruto turned to the Hokage to ask a question he couldn't ask with her in the room. "Sensei, why did you really choose Hinata for this job?"

"I did not expect an interrogation from you Naruto. You really care about her." The Hokage commented lightly.

"Of course I do." He answered seriously.

Kakashi leaned back on his chair and gave him a thoughtful look. "Hinata is a very capable shinobi. She can also multitask and has a knack for keeping things organized. Sasuke has gone considerably mellow but every now and then, he has an attitude that could test the patience of a paragon. The closest we have to that is Hinata. She's more patient than he can be insufferable. And I know this is a bit underhanded but Sasuke knows she's precious to you so he would treat her more gently."

Undercurrent to that was, 'He might think twice before hurting her.' But the concerned beau does not need to hear that.

Naruto thought this over before accepting the explanation. To which Kakashi made an internal sigh of relief. "Now on to more pressing matters. Naruto, this mission is going to take longer than usual. A village in the Land of Water requires our help rebuilding infrastructures leveled by the meteorites. They are mostly businesses exporting seafood. It's imperative that these establishments resume operations as soon as possible or there will be adverse effects to their economy. I prioritized their request because they are a primary source of food items. We help ourselves by helping them. And foreign relations are very important. Right now they severely lack the manpower to even begin restorations. Your shadow clones would be a big help. You should leave tomorrow."

"Go help fix buildings with my shadow clones. Got it. You know Kakashi-sensei, you don't have to tell me about the business stuff. I don't even understand half of what you're saying most of the time. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Naruto grinned.

"That won't do Naruto. You have to understand the implications before making decisions if you're going to be a leader someday. And economics keep villages alive. Consider this training. I'll be here to help you but you have to try very hard. Let's start with theory before application."

He walked over to a bookshelf and picked something out after a quick perusal.

"Read up on this and ask me what you find difficult."

He handed him the book.

"Fundamentals of Economics. With an Overview of Trade Laws. Eh? Sensei do I really have to?" Naruto eyed the book like an enemy.

"It comes with the job Naruto. And I know you're not busy today so sit down and read. That's the most simplified version I could find so you better learn something."

"Okay okay. Here goes." Naruto sat down and started reading silently.

Kakashi smiled at his earnest effort. He knew that this is not the boy's strong suit and would need a lot of help in the process. It was good seeing him exerting himself. But after about twenty minutes, he stood up abruptly. His Sage Mode was activated and he had a grim expression on his face.

"I have to go." He said curtly and vanished in a blur, dropping the book on the floor.

The Hokage wondered at his strange departure. _Oh boy. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all._

PAGE BREAK

Rage defeated reason and he blitzed towards her, ready to deliver a punishing blow. But before he could reach her, he was hit by a force that pushed him back. He landed lithely on his feet and saw Naruto standing between him and the girl.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke!" He yelled with barely controlled anger.

Without waiting for an answer, he turned around to tend to his girlfriend who was now on her feet.

"Are you okay Hinata? Where does it hurt?" Naruto looked all over her, taking note of the bruises on her arms and legs.

"Your arms." He wanted to hold her but he held back, afraid of hurting her.

"I'm okay. Sasuke-kun and I were just sparring. Don't be so alarmed, you know I bruise easily. It's like when I spar with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." She smiled to prove her point, hoping to placate him.

"I felt a strange spike in your chakra. You were definitely in danger." He insisted unconvinced. And he knew damn well that Kiba and Shino would never hurt her to this degree during training.

"No matter. Sasuke-kun did not assault me. I agreed to a spar Naruto-kun." Her tone held firm but her eyes pleaded with him.

Naruto immediately understood what she was trying to do. _And Kakashi-sensei thought he would treat her gently._ The urge to beat up Sasuke jarred on his nerves but Hinata comes first. He scooped her up and lifted her off the ground.

"But I can walk just fine." She protested.

"It's easier this way." He countered.

Ignoring further protests, he activated his Sage Mode to the next level. Chakra started pouring into her, healing her injuries. The bruises began to fade and he sighed in relief. She thanked him with a smile and he leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Sasuke was rooted to the ground watching the couple. Naruto was cradling her ever so gently in his arms, like a precious and breakable item. With a smile, she kept assuring him she was fine. They made him an unwilling spectator to an intimate moment and he felt completely out of place and intrusive. He was starting to realize the magnitude of his actions and somehow his chest constricted almost painfully.

Naruto started walking away, still holding her in his arms. After a few steps, he looked over his shoulder and called out to him. "Sasuke, we'll talk about this later."

He would gladly take the punishment that was sure to come. It's preferable to the uncomfortable wave of guilt that he was feeling at the moment. He made no reply but was surprised when she spoke up as well. "Sasuke-kun, please meet me here tomorrow at about eight in the morning. We have to discuss your schedule as soon as possible."

When he still made no answer, Naruto picked up his pace and the two were soon out of sight.

 _What the hell just happened?_

 _Great going. You almost killed someone._

Granted that did not happen. But she would most likely be dead if Naruto hadn't stopped him on time. He was only made aware of her injuries when they stopped fighting. More accurately, when he was made to stop beating her up. She was probably expecting a friendly match and he went berserk on her. He basically used her as a punching bag.

 _How low you've gotten. You've been reduced to a bully who beats up women._

He felt like scum.

PAGE BREAK

Hinata can feel the tension in Naruto's body and she put her arms around him to calm him down. He looked down at her worried face and gave her a strained smile.

"I'm taking you to my place. You can clean up there. I can't take you home looking like that."

"Okay."

They were now on his front door but Naruto still refused to put her down. With impressive dexterity, he was able to open the door while carrying her. They entered his apartment and he deposited her gently on the couch.

"I'll get water and a towel. Just stay put." She could only nod at him. This is a side of him she hardly ever sees. Naruto is very rarely firm with her.

Almost immediately, he was back holding a bucket of water and two small towels. He sat beside her and gently took hold of her chin. He tucked her hair behind her ears and moved to dab her face with the damp cloth. Hinata felt conscious of their proximity and she pulled back.

"Naruto-kun. I can do it myself. Just hand me the towel please." As much as she had gotten closer to him, somehow this feels more intimate.

"I know you can. But I want to." He answered uncompromisingly. He took hold of her face again and started gently wiping off dirt and dust. Hinata could feel herself turning red.

He then proceeded to do the same to her arms and legs. She was thankful her pants reached up to her knees. After that, he used the other towel to pat her dry. He was focused on his task, his expression tight with intent. Hinata couldn't suppress a giggle at the image.

"What?" He asked with a startled smile. When Hinata laughs, it's bound to make him laugh too.

"Naruto-kun. You're so fussy. Like a mother hen. Or a grannie." She said laughingly.

"I'll be anything you need Hinata." He said with a small chuckle.

Her laughter slowly subsided at the seriousness in his eyes. Unable to hold his look for longer, she dropped her gaze to her hands.

"You don't have to keep saying stuff like that." She said softly.

"Why not? I mean it."

Naruto pondered at the implications of her words. Hinata still holds misgivings about his feelings for her. He really couldn't blame her for that. Just a short while ago, he had not given her any inkling that he shared her affection. It still makes him cringe when he remembers how he hurt her with his insensibility.

There was always something different with Hinata. How she never made him feel any less as a person. How he can be honest with her without fear of ridicule. How she was always kind to him. And kindness like that was rare in his lonely childhood. A bright spot he was always thankful for.

After a while, he started to feel protective of her without even being aware of it. He doesn't notice it until it was pointed out but he's always something else when it comes to her. He treats her more gently. He speaks to her in a softer voice. He was once embarrassed by a random thought where he wanted to take care of her. And when she's hurt, it felt like the biggest injustice for him. Not one to make assumptions, he believed that their special connection was nothing more than friendship.

A load of nostalgia and his first heartbreak made him realize that she is something different from the rest. That what he felt for her, the constant protectiveness, the giddy happiness and the almost painful longing is for her and her alone. It'll only ever be for her. That she is simply irreplaceable. And it is so different from anything he ever felt before.

Everyone called it love. But somehow that single word felt so small and silly. What he felt was everything all at once. It was not unlike water in a dam. Constant, contained and serene. When the holders broke down and realization set in, everything poured forth in great waves. Sometimes it overwhelmed him with its immensity.

When he thought he lost her love to another man, apparently of her own choosing, it hurt a lot more than losing a limb. He made a vow to fight for her. To spend the rest of his days always by her side. He aimed more than to reciprocate. He wanted to give her the world.

The transition of their relationship from friendly to romantic went as well as could be expected. There was still the comfortable friendship from which everything started. But there are very notable changes and surprises as well. He's learning a lot of new things about himself. For one, he never would have pegged himself to be the touchy-feely and lovey-dovey kind. She just naturally makes him that. But he doesn't dwell on it that much now. He just did whatever felt right.

Taking her hand in his, he made her face him. He cupped her cheek with his palm and leaned in to lightly press his lips against hers. When her eyes closed, his immediately followed suit and he deepened the kiss. He instantly felt the familiar heat in his stomach and the pounding in his chest. Everything else faded and there was only Hinata. Soft, warm and vibrant in his arms. He put all his love and passion in the kiss and hoped it reached her.

The gentle kiss soon became searing. He was so lost in her, he did not even notice she was now seated across his lap. Nor is he aware that he is hugging her tighter, restricting her breathing. Suddenly, she was squirming in his arms and pushing at his shoulders with her small fists. He released her with much effort and she buried her face on his chest. It took a while for them to settle down and he thought he may have pushed too far.

"I'm sorry. I was carried away. Are you okay?" He really couldn't be too sorry when everything felt amazing.

"Mhm." was her muffled reply. She still refused to look at him.

"Why are you hiding?" He tugged at her shoulders and pushed her gently off him so he could look at her face.

Embarrassment has stained her face a bright red as her bashful eyes peeked at him from beneath long lashes. Her cheeks were furiously flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. He burst out laughing before he could stop himself.

Hinata went stiff at the sound of his laughter. Mortification put her on the verge of tears and she moved to get off him. He caught her swiftly and pulled her close to rest her head on his chest again.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't know kissing could make your lips look that way. You were just so cute I can't help it." He cooed, a trace of amusement lingering in his voice.

"You were laughing at me." She said accusingly.

"I'm laughing because I'm happy and you're adorable." He reassured her smilingly.

The sincerity in those simple words left her speechless. She sat still, listening to his heartbeat as he rested his chin on her head and rubbed her arm tenderly. Hinata marveled at his effect on her. Does he know that he could effortlessly cause her turmoil and then soothe her just as easily? She was soon broken out of her reverie with an unexpected question.

"Hinata. What do you think of Sasuke?"

It took her a while before she could answer. "To tell you the truth Naruto-kun, I don't know what to think of him. That time you first introduced us, it felt like he disliked me immediately. I couldn't even make myself talk to him. But he's your dear friend so I'll try to be friends with him too. If he lets me."

"That's good to hear. But what I meant was, do you still want to be his probation officer? Because after what happened, I'm not sure I could leave you alone with him again." He said worriedly.

"I assure you we were only sparring." She said it with less conviction this time and he heard it.

"You're covering for him Hinata. I know what I saw. And I know Sasuke better than you so please don't lie to me."

Her prolonged silence confirmed the truth in his words. "Please don't fight with him. I know you're going to confront him later. Let's not make this a big deal. He just started a sanctioned probation. It wouldn't be good for him to have a bad record this early. He may have tried to hurt me but it's probably my fault. I said some things I shouldn't have."

"No words are worth your life. And it is a big deal to me. I promise I won't fight him. But promise me you won't lie to me about him again." He pleaded.

"I promise." She quickly answered.

That seemed to mollify him and he was soon relaxed. "Enough about him. What do you want to do now?" He asked more enthusiastically.

"Are you free today? What about Kakashi-sensei? He called you in earlier right?" She reminded him gently.

"Never mind him. He's in full sensei mode and it can get scary." He answered with a small shudder.

"Really? The great hero Uzumaki Naruto himself is afraid of something?" She teased lightly.

"He's making me read." Naruto narrowed his eyes ominously and said the dreadful words, "Fundamentals of Economics". He paused for dramatic effect. "With something something laws." He finished with a whisper.

Hinata laughed at his antics. "Can't say I blame you. Economics can be very daunting." She would know. It was one of the many subjects she was made to learn at an early age. The Hyuuga heiress was expected to have an extensive education.

"Yep. Super awesome stuff. This Hokage business is a lot more than what I thought it was." He said in an uncharacteristically deflated tone.

"But you won't give up. Because you're Naruto-kun. And you're not alone this time. You have me, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, all of our friends, and Sasuke-kun. We'll support you all the way. As far as we're concerned, you being Hokage is already written in stone." Her eyes were shining with adoration it mirrored on his as well, brightening visibly at her words.

Quietly he reflected on other occasions when she picked him up from a slump. "I swear you always know what to say to cheer me up you know. You're like..." Naruto paused to think and then it came to him.

"An angel. You're just like an angel Hinata. My angel." He said proudly.

That brought a smile to her lips. Not for the first time, she wondered what magnanimous act in her previous life warranted his love for her. They went on chatting about nothing in particular. She's never been a very good conversationalist but somehow he makes it a lot easier.

At one point, Hinata tried to lecture him about supply and demand. He balked and complained but soon kept quiet, just listening to the sound of her voice. She gave him a brief but thorough explanation of the basics and was pleased with his attention. When she was done, he looked at her and grinned.

"I've been good, now I demand you give me a kiss. You have an infinite supply for me right?" He said and leaned forward.

Hinata blushed, tapped him playfully on the shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

After that, their conversation turned to more serious matters. "Hinata. I have to go away for a mission tomorrow. It might take a while. I have to go help build stuff. Kakashi-sensei said I could learn a lot about being a leader by interacting with the outside."

"How long will the mission take?"

"I don't really know. I'll know when I get there."

The indefinite answer made her uneasy but she did not want to show it. Their relationship is still so new she wanted to keep him to herself for a while longer. But the world does not cater exclusively to her whims and duty calls for him. She suddenly felt ashamed of her indulgent thoughts. "Okay. Do your best. But I don't have to tell you that."

Naruto hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I'm really going to miss you."

She hugged him back. "As will I."

"Hey. Let's spend the whole day together. I know how. Let's go get some ramen." He suggested cheerfully.

"Are you really going to play hooky today Naruto-kun?"

"It's fine." He insisted.

Hinata giggled and relented. "Maybe I should be your truant officer instead."

PAGE BREAK

The sun was setting as Naruto trudged on the way to the Uchiha compound, silently contemplating what he should say to his friend. His destination was located at the edge of the village where only a few dare thread. A haunting feeling hung in the air on the now scarred lands, legacy of the tragedy that happened years ago.

Sasuke's house is the only structure on an empty and level expanse of land. The original dwellings were destroyed during the Akatsuki invasion and no one saw fit to restore them. He was granted sole ownership of the vast property. Upon Naruto's request, Captain Yamato built him a house. It was plain and simple but it suited him just fine. Sasuke accepted it with gratitude.

 _Sasuke lives alone in a massacre site. His family's_. The morbid thought made him shiver.

He found his friend sitting on the front porch wearing his usual passive expression. The two regarded each other quietly and he sat down beside him.

"You should apologize." His opening statement went as calmly as he intended.

Sasuke took a moment before making a reply. "I apologize."

"Not to me bastard. To Hinata. You hurt her Sasuke. Dammit, what were you thinking?" He asked with his voice slightly raised.

"I wasn't." He admitted.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto persisted.

Sasuke gave him the concise truth. "I was angry and she was there and she made me angrier."

"And how do you think I feel about it? The reason you're not sporting a blackened eye right now is because she asked me not to fight with you. What did she do that made you angry?" Naruto asked as he fought against his resurfacing anger.

"She called me out."

"She does that. But only when you're asking for it. Even after what you did, she still worries about jeopardizing your chances. She doesn't deserve your hostility Sasuke. Better hope no one else hears about this or you'll make a whole new list of enemies." He said frustrated.

Sasuke had no response to that and both of them fell silent for a while.

"If I did not stop you, would you have killed her?" Naruto asked in a low tone.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

A long silence followed. After which Naruto took a deep breath before standing up. With his back to him, he spoke with a clear voice that belied his turbulent feelings. "It won't happen again Sasuke. Whatever the reason, you won't hurt her again."

Sasuke heard the tacit warning and even his cold heart made a jolt.


	2. Reflections and Peace Offerings

Thank you for the following and especially for the kind words. This chapter is a bit Sasuke-centered. It had to be done. Drop a review if you can. It helps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Apologizing for attempted killings is not unprecedented to Sasuke. During his darkest days, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Karin, among others, almost lost their lives by his hand. He deliberately tried to kill his former teammates, wanting to sever any sliver of the bond they shared. Karin on the other hand was an unfortunate casualty. Of his madness that is. He apologized to Sakura and Karin and both girls forgave him wholeheartedly. With Naruto and Kakashi, the process was done implicitly. Bygones are bygones.

This particular case is different. What reason could he offer that would justify such dastardly action? It was easier when he was a rogue. No one expected decency from him. Now that he was supposedly reformed, that was no longer applicable.

 _I apologize for almost killing you because you made me angry._ It sounds inane and arrogant at the same time. He does feel terrible for what happened. But for some reason, a part of him is holding on to his dislike of her. He is rejecting the notion of an apology.

It rattled his nerves why this bothers him to such an extent. He could just let the whole thing drift to obscurity by ignoring it. The girl probably had already formed a somewhat accurate idea of his character and knew not to expect an apology from him. He decided to do just that.

The training ground was empty when he got there. Leaning on a hitting post, he stayed alert for her arrival. It was not long after when he spotted a figure from afar. On her head was a wide-brimmed hat that almost concealed her face. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, dark pants and boots. He ignored the person until he realized she was headed his way. It took him a moment to register her identity. She looked like a peasant, a far cry from a princess of a noble household. Before long, they stood face to face. He expected apprehension, even fear from her but she only looked at him amiably.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. Sorry for making you wait. I got sidetracked earlier."

 _Great. Small talk_. Before he could fret further, he was spared the ordeal of pleasantries when she went straight to official matters.

"Sasuke-kun, the mandate states that you should accomplish at least 20 hours of work in a week. I figured you should work on the weekdays only so you can have the weekends to yourself. That would be half a day of work for five days each week. You can also do it in summary. Would you prefer to work on the morning or the afternoon?"

"The morning." He answered tersely.

"Okay. Now that we're clear, I could make a final schedule for you. I'll give it to you tomorrow. You start then but today is fine as well. Your hours will be credited of course."

"What did you have in mind?" Might as well get a few hours on his quota.

"I'm going to the gardens today. It's weeding day."

 _The way she said it, you'd think she invited you to a grand adventure to uncharted territories instead of doing tedious labor._

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

She seemed pleased with his decision. "Follow me please."

 _So she also decided to forget what happened yesterday. That's one thing off my mind._

They walked in mutual silence until they reached a wide plain at the base of a mountain. The garden was abundant with a variety of greens and a smattering of other colors. After a quick look around, he noticed the lack of fences or any security measure of some sort.

"This is village property am I right?"

"Yes it is. This is a cultivation center for new breeds of produce that are more resilient to weather changes, pests and parasites. It's not much now but we are looking to expand soon. Anko-sensei is in charge of the whole project but they are much too busy in the lab lately. I volunteered to do the tending." She explained happily.

 _You mean you took the grunt work._ He was annoyed with the lengthy answer when he only asked a definite question.

 _I thought she was a mute and now she won't stop talking. Might be Naruto's influence. I wonder what else I'm wrong about._

"I don't see any security set up. How do you keep them safe?"

"Safe? Oh wild animals don't come this close to the village."

"I meant another kind of animal."

She looked at him with a puzzled face and he sighed at her innocence.

"Thieves."

She quickly went to explaining. "Everyone from Konoha knows the importance of these gardens. We trust no one would deliberately try to ruin our efforts. But people in dire need are not condemned."

"That's very naive of you."

"People can be good Sasuke-kun. People are generally good." She said pointedly.

"You give them too much credit." He said with a scoff.

"And you give them too little. It's a matter of perspective." She said before walking farther ahead.

 _Always have to have the last word don't you?_ Every time he thought he had the one up on her, she comes back victorious. She sounds so preachy to his ears and it grated on him.

He watched her enter a small shed and come out holding two short blades. She handed him one and pointed to a thicket behind him. "Sasuke-kun, I'm going to start weeding among the vegetables. Please clear that area over there. We might start planting there next week."

"I don't need that. I have my sword."

He unsheathed said sword and eyed the thick clump of grass and bushes. _Kusanagi. Come to think of it. The name of my sword means "grass cutter". What wonderful serendipity._

He made quick and practiced swings with his blade and the unwanted plants were cut away. _This is happening. I'm cutting grass. Doing a genin-level job. Technically, I'm still one._ After a while, he supposed it was done.

"I'm finished." He called out.

She walked over to inspect his work and made a face.

"That's not quite right Sasuke-kun. You have to take them off by the roots or they'll spring up again." She explained.

"Can't I just set them on fire?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather you not. It would cause excess heat in the air. As well as smoke, dust and soot. It would be bad for the plants."

"So much for resilient crops."

Her eyes widened and she actually looked offended. "That's uncalled for."

"You think they heard me, refuse to grow or something?" He asked dryly as he eyed the carefully cultured plants.

"I hear you quite clearly." She mumbled softly before marching back to her work.

He recognized a hint of sadness in her voice _. Maybe what happened yesterday is not as unforgotten as I thought it was. And of course. She had to have the last word again._

Summoning a few shadow clones, he bid them to work in his stead. The clones went at it using kunais and soon after, a wide area was devoid of weed. He sat under a tree and waited for her to finish. After about an hour, she went over to him.

"Excellent job Sasuke-kun. That was resourceful." She said approvingly while surveying his work.

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"Not everyone has the chakra resource to simultaneously control a bunch of shadow clones for an extended period. And I like gardening."

He couldn't tell if she was being earnest or making excuses _. Probably the latter._

"Are we done here?"

"Hmm. By normal standards, you finished at least half a day's worth of work. I think we're done for today."

He stood up to leave but her words stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm going to the orphanage today Sasuke-kun. They might need some assistance there. Would you like to join me?" She asked tentatively.

Looking at her, he inexplicably wanted to say yes, if only to understand her intentions better.

"Fine. But I'm not staying long." He accepted.

They started walking side by side on the cleared pathway. They were strolling along quietly and he was relieved that she did not feel the need to make conversation. But he was the one to speak first after a long moment.

"Is this what you do when you're off missions, working as Konoha's trusty handyman?" The bitterness he felt couldn't be helped when he realized that might be his job for the next few months.

"There is honor in honest labor Sasuke-kun. And more in helping other people." She answered in her soft voice. He is still unconvinced that someone can speak that gently. To him, it sounded like she's trying to pacify a petulant child. Those were totally inoffensive and clichéd statements. But hearing it from her sparked his annoyance again. He turned to face her, intent on giving her a piece of his mind.

"Spare me."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need them. The patronizing platitudes."

"I make no such things." She denied.

"Can you get off your high-horse for once? Does it give you the kicks being this model of virtue?" He huffed on, letting all his annoyance out.

Her cheeks started to burn and she felt the need to defend herself from his accusation. Instead, what came out was a rebuke on his attitude.

"You're being spiteful and rude."

But he was not to be outdone.

"You're a sanctimonious prude."

A tense silence followed his statement as they stared challengingly at each other. He expected an angry retort so he was rightfully astounded when her nose started twitching, her face crinkled, and she burst out laughing.

He was completely confused by her reaction. But more than that, he was strangely transfixed by the sound of her happiness. It was soft, carefree, and so so joyful. She was bent over with one hand across her midriff and one hand covering her mouth. And like balm to a wound, it's starting to cool his fire. If he wasn't so adept at containing his emotions, he would have joined in on her contagious delight. She soon managed to regain sobriety in her expression.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked harshly, trying to hide his dishevelment.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I wasn't laughing at you." She spoke solemnly but her eyes were still twinkling with glee.

"Then tell me what you're laughing at."

She felt hesitant, but thought she owed him an explanation. "It's really odd. But you see... rhymes tickle me."

She paused at his blank expression. "And the one we just made is a particularly awful one."

 _You're being spiteful and rude._

 _You're a sanctimonious prude._

"It's a very crude verse Sasuke-kun. One that should not be uttered again." She urged with a repentant smile.

He caught the subtle meaning in her words and acknowledged it grudgingly with a small sigh, his anger nearly forgotten. They resumed walking slowly, both lost in thought.

 _That's it?_ He wondered if it is her genuine nature to be forgiving or if she is just like him. One who chooses to ignore an uncomfortable situation and sweeps it under the rug never to be unearthed. In almost all instances, he just couldn't find it in himself to care. He couldn't decide if hers is a case of extraordinary benevolence or pitiful lack of spine.

Lesser men would shrink when faced with his displeasure. But she called him out. Gave him a cold douse of his current reality. If he wasn't so averse to giving praise to people in general and her in particular, he would call that courage.

He could still remember her bold words. And that is another surprise. She appears timid but could shut people down with a speech. The annoyingly persistent wish to dissect her psyche battled with his inherent apathy. Before he could hesitate, he was making conversation again.

"I thought you were incapable of talking beyond monosyllables and now..." He stopped, realizing he may have made another rude remark.

She met him halfway. "That observation went both ways Sasuke-kun. And now I see you're a keen debater."

"You have a propensity for details." He noted lightly.

"Not so much for details as for words. I love words. Words are friends to the diffident." She stated absently before realizing she may have overshared. _Way to make yourself less weird._ She silently berated herself.

He sensed her reluctance and picked up the conversation himself.

"How so?"

She ruminated for a while and answered carefully. "When I was younger, I rarely ever spoke. I would hold my words and run them over and over in my mind. Imagine having all these thoughts and feelings and being unable to share it with a single soul. Just knowing you can try, it's rather comforting. Even if some things can't be captured by words, they're there when you finally find the courage. I'm not making sense am I? It's... it's just..."

She stopped and racked her brain for anything to make her thoughts more coherent.

"Unironically beyond words?" He offered reluctantly.

She turned to meet his eye and smiled. "Yes. It seems that way. I'm sorry, I'm babbling."

Out of nowhere, he was discomfited by her presence. Her silly chatters are suspiciously starting to make sense and he wanted none of it. He felt the urge to leave and turned to do so.

"I changed my mind. You wouldn't want me in an orphanage scaring a bunch of kids."

"Why would they be scared?" She asked curiously.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a weird eye."

It was true. Unlike his Sharingan, the Rinnegan can't be deactivated. He grew a thick and long fringe to keep it out of sight but it does not always stay hidden. And he refused to cover it entirely. It remained an intimidating and permanent fixture on his already unfriendly face. That oddity earned him a lot of unnecessary attention.

"Oh. You'll be fine. The children are no stranger to unusual eyes. I myself have a pair of them. I used to be teased a lot in my younger days. My nickname among the kids was 'Freaky Eyes'." She recounted the memory with faint amusement.

"People stare. It's annoying." He confided.

She made a small smile before offering her insight. "Not in disdain, I know. The worst could be one of grudging awe. You're a living legend Sasuke-kun. People are bound to get curious. And you're very attractive if you don't mind me saying. The fascination is not unwarranted."

The words were spoken affably, almost comfortingly and it left him silent. Now he couldn't tell if she was being subservient or sympathetic. Saccharine or sweet. Sasuke prided himself in his decisive judgment. So the uncertainty left him beat. He can deal with antipathy and many others of unsavory nature. Kindness just leaves him wary and bewildered.

But even as he tried to convince himself that no one could be this nice, he could feel his initial judgments on her start to crumble. What could she gain by being nice to him when it is she who holds authority over him? She had no reason to seek his goodwill but she does it so willingly and delicately. Not to mention effectively considering the slight thawing of his reticence.

He made another glance her way and noticed she was looking particularly pleased. It just occurred to him that they have now made it to the orphanage and she was inviting him in with a slight tilt of her head and an encouraging smile. She was doing it in such a way that made any residual resistance fade away. With a defeated sigh, he followed her through the gates.

PAGE BREAK

Sasuke has lived one tumultuous existence to say the least. He's not even halfway through and already he had undergone experiences worth multiple lifetimes. Those milestones can be categorized by different ambitions at various points in his life. In his innocent childhood, he longed for recognition and took considerable efforts to prove his merit. After a life-changing tragedy, his goals turned to revenge. It was a pivotal moment when he chose to abandon all ties in search of power. When he learned the falsehood of his brother's betrayal, his goals of revenge were soon aimed at a different target. After much contemplation, he found his next goal, revolution.

He wanted to change the world by ruling it. That arrogance was rightfully thwarted by his best friend. It was not without much tribulation that he finally accepted defeat and made peace with his past. When he decided to turn over a new leaf, he made a new goal for himself. Redemption. But that was easier said than done.

Recognition. Revenge. Revolution. Those were clear-cut objectives with concrete requirements. Most important of which was power. Redemption is a different story. It's a difficult concept in its novelty and ambiguity. What does it even entail? What are the criteria for success? Those questions plague him. Because in his year of self-exile, he believes he hasn't accomplished anything tantamount to redemption.

He's loath to consider it but there's also another reason for his frustration. When he thinks back to his former goals, he realized he was an entirely different person back then. For better or for worse, all those ambitions had shaped the man that he was. Sharp, driven, decisive. When he set his mind on something, it became an all-consuming obsession. He would cross both physical and moral boundaries to bring it to fruition.

When did he stop being that person? Lack of a definite goal and a dwindling motivation. He wonders which one precedes the other. It's a vicious cycle that left him frustrated. And what is even more vexing is he's starting to lose interest with the passage of time.

They say hate is not the opposite of love, indifference is. Conversely, is indifference also the absence of hate? Because he felt like letting go of the hate from his heart eliminated everything else. Leaving him with a cavernous hole where his aspirations used to be. Is he someone who could only operate on hate and cynicism?

One's life does not end with death, it ends when one loses faith. Those were words from his late brother. By that same logic, he's a walking corpse. He is at the prime of his life, with powers way beyond his wildest imaginings and the world at his feet. But all of that felt hollow. There was also that one thing that hung over him all the time. He had to procreate or risk driving his entire lineage to extinction. It was a sore subject that he pushed at the farthest of his thoughts.

 _The wrong brother died. If Itachi were here in my place, he would totally ace this redemption thing._

If there was one good thing to come out of his travels, it's that he learned to tame his anger. Months of isolation cleared his head and gave him calm. But with the quiet comes unrest. That unsettling feeling of accomplishing nothing as time passed you by mercilessly. So he sought to find solace from something familiar. He decided to return to where it all began.

And all of that carefully reined-in temper sparked aflame to the defiance of one peculiar person. But the days following that weren't as awful as he first thought it would be. In fact, he felt in control. He's been here for almost a month now and he already felt more purposeful than he did in a long time. Reluctantly, he posited that even simple work could have a cathartic effect. Having something to do gave him less time to brood and that is a welcome reprieve. So he decided to do just that. Just keep on going until something eventually clicks. It couldn't possibly be worse than drowning in the stillness.

A few weeks after his initiation into mandatory community service, Sasuke began to settle into a quiet drill of manual labor and clerical work. His probation officer diligently arranged a timetable cataloguing his various duties, accompanying him in most instances and he couldn't feel any more supervised. He understood her reluctance to leave him unattended but he also felt like an additional burden to her already busy life. And he certainly did not like a hovering figure.

Like a supervisor made in heaven, she would patiently explain any unclear procedure, correct him kindly on his errors, and never failed to commend a job well done. She was indeed the best guide he could ask for.

PAGE BREAK

Hinata surreptitiously eyed her ward and smiled to herself. He was currently occupied grading test papers and the sight of one Uchiha Sasuke doing paperwork is nothing short of unusual, if not surreal. Despite missing an arm, no one could call him disabled. He's one of the rare cases of ambidextrous people so the loss of his arm did not come as a crippling disadvantage. His quick wit and physical finesse made up for it. He handled all his tasks like he did everything else, with deft precision and an air of detachment.

Having him for company has become an indispensable part of her daily routine. Although they work on pleasant enough terms, he still holds a sense of aloofness. That could repel a less motivated person but Hinata was patiently determined. She meant what she said to Naruto, she wanted to be his friend. Not because she feels obligated but because she really wanted to. After their wintry introduction, their deadly second encounter, and their first honest conversation, she found him to be an interesting individual. And it wouldn't be bad for him to have another friend other than Naruto. Very rarely does he talk to other people, only doing so when necessary.

Stoic men who spoke with candor are not new to her. Her father, Neji, and Shino to an extent gave her enough insight on such behavior. For her, being in charge of him is not just a job. It could help pave the way for friendship. She resolved to earn even a bit of his trust but she won't demand it. In the short span of time they spent together, she gradually developed a protective instinct over him.

 _It must be Naruto-kun's influence on me._ The thought made her smile and her mind quickly veered to Naruto and his continued lack of correspondence. She couldn't help but feel upset. At her insistence, he promised that he would send word as soon as he is able. It startles her how much she could miss him. To the extent that she would feel weepy, agitated and resentful, alternately or altogether. Immediately after, she'd feel ashamed of her capricious feelings. Deciding to extinguish such idle musings, she busied herself with work instead.

Hinata was employed as a teacher in Konoha's orphanage. Many a shinobi lost their lives in the recently concluded war that left several children parentless. Specific and urgent measures have been taken by the government to provide care for the unfortunate children. As of now, the orphanage houses a little over a hundred kids ranging from infants to pre-teens. Teenagers were cared for in a juvenile center where they are trained in various technical and academic courses to make them self-sufficient in the future.

Yuuhi Kurenai, Hinata's former jounin instructor, was appointed director of the orphanage. She handled the delicate position with admirable dedication. Same praise can be said of the staff, Hinata included. She only worked part-time given her other responsibilities but she could say working there is her favorite.

They were almost done with their work when a summons from the Hokage's office arrived. The two promptly organized their stations and headed accordingly. On the way over, Sasuke couldn't help but notice her buoyant mood. It was a change from yesterday when she was quiet and staring pensively at nothing.

"You're all pep today." He commented with a bored tone.

"I have an idea why we're being called. Kurenai-sensei submitted a request to allow us to hold a festival for the kids. Between the big scare of last month and a very uneventful period after that, they deserve to have a bit of fun." She explained with a smile.

"That sounds like more work."

"It's for something good Sasuke-kun. Don't you feel even the least bit enthusiastic at doing something that will make the kids happy?" She stubbornly refused to let him dampen her good mood. She underestimated his capabilities.

"If you're asking for my honest opinion, I think it's a pointless effort. It's coddling and it's unnecessary."

For once, he actually shocked her to silence with his words. She looked at him blankly before walking ahead.

The palpable strain did not escape the Hokage's discerning eye when they entered his office.

"Hinata. I called you here to tell you that your request to host the festival for the orphanage had been approved. I even got some town merchants to participate. Here is the list. You can start arrangements as soon as possible. I assume you have all the help you need with a capable hand like Sasuke?" He couldn't help but test the waters.

Sasuke inwardly flinched at the subtle dig but refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Thank you very much sir. I assure you this event will prosper. If that is all sir, I'll take my leave." She made a polite bow and quickly left.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Sasuke with a raised brow.

"I didn't do anything." He muttered flatly.

"Knowing you, that statement could mean a lot of things." The Hokage proffered without really expecting an explanation.

"Surely. Can I go now?"

"In a minute. I almost forgot about this." He reached inside his desk, brought forth a folded paper and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"To you? It can be a peace offering." The Hokage answered cryptically.

PAGE BREAK

Sasuke saw her from a distance and was beside her in an instant. She did not acknowledge his presence and continued to give him the cold shoulder.

"How long do you intend to sulk?" He asked in his usual placid tone.

"I do not sulk." She answered evenly.

"I suppose not. It's undignified."

That riled her up and she turned to face him, exasperation now ringing in her voice. "What you said was callous and inconsiderate."

"It's a matter of perspective. Those were your words if I'm not mistaken. Let's leave it at that. We had a difference in opinion." He retorted.

"As different as night and day." She augmented his statement, feeling oddly confrontational.

A small part of his consciousness always knew why she stirs aversion in him. But it is made expressly clear at this moment. She spelled it out herself. They are very different people. She is an almost perfect representation of what he's not. Everything his wretched life made sure he couldn't be. She's the precious Byakugan Princess of a respectable clan. He is a scoundrel from an infamous and now nearly nonexistent ancestry. She's an optimistic spirit with smiles and laughter. He had scars that paint a tortured soul. She seems incapable of hate, he feels dysfunctional without it. In other words, she appears so peaceful and untainted by the world. He is damaged goods. It felt unfair to him who knew strife and harshness for most of his life. It stung to admit but his problems with her had very little to do with her character and everything to do with his own issues.

"I don't want to argue with you. I never win anyway."

Hinata noted the dejection in his voice and all grievances melted away. After a long beat, she summoned the courage to be more forward.

"I won't presume to know anything about you. But I believe you're not a shallow person Sasuke-kun. What you say and do, you have your reasons. And if there ever comes a time when you want to tell someone, if you allow it, I'll be there to listen." She murmured gently, hoping that she wasn't crossing a line.

His defensive instincts flared up with the perceived intrusion but were slowly quashed when he looked at her face. She looked achingly sincere it made him weak. For a brief moment, he wanted to take her up on her offer. To gripe about his existence and all its absurdities. He wanted to tell her that living lost its cause. That despite his efforts, he remains directionless and frustrated. That losing his temper on her is the most real thing he felt in a long time. Because somehow he knows she'd understand. But that is a great burden to heap on someone who's not even a friend. Taking a leap of faith, he made the first small step to rectify that.

"I'm sorry. For hurting you. There are no excuses."

Her eyes widened slowly as the words caught her by surprise. The apology was almost a month overdue but it was very much appreciated nonetheless. She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Maintaining his impassive facade, he reached into his chest pocket and handed her a paper.

"What is it?"

The faintest of smiles flickered across his face for an instant.

"A peace offering."

She accepted it and he walked away wordlessly. One look at the small envelope with the clumsily drawn characters of her name and her heart leapt to her throat. In her excitement, she took the remaining distance to her house with great haste. Announcing a perfunctory greeting, she run to her room and sat by the window. She gingerly opened the letter and started reading with the light of the moon.

 _My Angel Hinata,_

 _I know this letter is very late. I'm so sorry. I promised to write to you as soon as possible but I got really busy the moment I got here. That doesn't mean I forgot about you. Believe me, you never leave my mind. I think about you when I wake up, when I go to bed and when I'm working. Sometimes my new friends would tease me because I would just be smiling on my own. I smile a lot when I think about you. About how lucky I am to be your boyfriend and then I miss you all the more. I miss you a lot you know. Like crazy._

 _I asked Takao-san what girls like to read in a letter and he told me they love poetry. He said those are pretty words that say how much you love someone. When I thought about it, I don't remember saying pretty words to you. I'm such a bad boyfriend. There are probably a lot of things I'm not doing right too. Don't worry, I'll learn really quick and I'll be the best boyfriend to you. Right now, I don't have a poem for you but I'll find some right away. And they're going to be really beautiful. Just like you. No. You're more beautiful than words can say Hinata._

 _I want to talk to you about my mission here. You must be curious. I'm basically an all-around guy but I work mostly in construction. There are not a lot of able men here to do the job. We are about half-done with the restorations. Takao-san is the one in charge. He's an engineer. He's very helpful, telling me what to do because I don't know anything about building houses. I wonder what kind of house you want though._

 _Takao-san also took me to their home. His family is very kind to me, even cooking me some ramen. They've been married for almost ten years and they are still so happy. They have three cute kids, two boys and a girl. That's gonna be us someday you know. There's no other future I want but a happy family with you._

 _How are you? I hope you're not working too much. Is Sasuke giving you a hard time? If he is, I'll beat some sense into him when I get back. But to be honest Hinata, I'm sort of glad you did not give up on him. He needs a friend and I can't be there for him right now. He acts all cool but I know he wouldn't mind some company once in a while. And I know you can be a good friend to him. You're the kindest person I know._

 _Take care of yourself okay. Eat lots and take long rests. Also, don't forget your hat when you go work in the gardens. You know you sunburn easily._

 _I'm looking at the moon while writing this to you. It reminds me of you after all. And then I remember that Toneri is there. I mean we're fine now and all but he did try to take you away from me before. So now I don't know what to think of the moon. Anyway, I must have written too much now. I'm just babbling weird stuff at this point._

 _Hinata. I love you. Sometimes I can't say how much I love you. But I hope you're reading this on a starry night. It's all of that and more._

 _Your Naruto-kun_

Reading through Naruto's letter felt like taking a journey to his beautiful soul. One filled with dreams, joy, pride, and indescribable love. Without meaning to, he wrote an ode that touched her heart much more than exquisite words of veritable poets could ever have. She clutched the paper to her chest like a treasure and rushed to retrieve stationery from her drawer. Outside her window, countless stars twinkled merrily on a dark and cloudless sky. But even they could not match the happiness in her heart.

 _My Dearest Love,_

 _Fate is kind to me tonight… because the path from me to you is strewn with stars radiant of your love. I only wish that this letter finds you as blissful as I am writing it..._


	3. Compliments and Premonitions

I want to explain the meaning of the title. "Raison D'être" is a French word which means "reason for existence" or "the thing which is most important to someone". I love this word even if I can't pronounce it. And it fits the story better than the previous one.

In my country, the Philippines, love and romance are ubiquitous subjects. Every story is a love story and they tend to be melodramatic and cheesy. So I'm probably influenced by that as much as I try to keep it well, not that. Read and say anything. Be civil please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 3**

It was supposed to be a quiet evening for him. He went to the restaurant with the purpose of eating alone when Hinata and her teammates walked in. And etiquette dictates that you greet an acquaintance when you meet them in public. He gave a slight nod to her smile and the next thing he knew, they were all seated in one booth. Not a minute passed when the door swung open and more acquaintances in the person of Ino and Shikamaru sauntered in.

Through Ino's expert machinations, a bigger booth was prepared for them. They all sat in conscious silence as Ino and Hinata tried to start a friendly conversation. Everyone was painfully aware that the awkwardness is due to the presence of one prodigal former classmate. Shikamaru is staring at the menu without actually reading, Kiba is fidgeting in his seat while Sasuke and Shino are their usual taciturn selves.

"So Hinata, I must say kudos for successfully handling the preparations for the fair tomorrow. I saw the decorations and I just love the theme. A starry night." Ino gushed at her.

"Thank you Ino-chan. Everyone from the orphanage worked really hard for it. Including Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled cheerfully.

"It's the first time I've seen something like it. It's usually flowers and fireworks. I wonder what inspired that theme." She asked a little teasingly.

Kiba answered on her behalf. "It's definitely Naruto. I don't know how stars are connected to him but I'd bet my last coin it's him."

Shino added his own opinion on the matter. "That maybe so. But not necessarily. Why? Because Hinata is proficient in any task. This time, she did a stellar job."

Sasuke made a barely audible chuckle at the statement and everyone froze, all eyes trained at him.

Ino, with her usual forwardness, asked what is on everyone's mind. "Sasuke-kun, anything you'd like to share?"

He looked a little to his side and addressed Hinata, who was sitting beside him. "Wordplay. I thought you might appreciate that."

Hinata smiled at him. "I did. Your reaction just beat me to it." She then turned to her teammate. "Thank you Shino-kun. Your compliment is really high up there." She said with a playful smile.

Shino kept silent but a tell-tale tint of pink on his cheeks relayed his emotions. Sasuke gave Hinata a weird look. It almost looked like wry amusement that did not go unnoticed by everyone else. Ino shared a knowing glance with Shikamaru while Kiba just appeared lost.

"So Hinata. How's Naruto doing? Is he not back yet?" Ino asked. An attempt to keep the conversation going.

"Not yet. But I really hope he'll make it for tomorrow." She answered happily.

"Aww. For you I'm sure he will. You know I'm really envious of those two. Naruto and Sakura. Both out there in the big wild world having adventures. I just got a postcard from Sakura last week and she's in the Wind Country teaching medical ninjutsu. She even got a nice tan. It really suits her." Ino narrated while keeping a sharp eye on Sasuke.

He is very aware of her baiting tactics. She is trying to get a reaction from him. But he does not know what he should think. Honestly, he is glad that she is doing well on her own. She deserves it. But she is a subject that he is not ready to face, a reminder of his most heinous crimes. And although they parted on good terms, he knows he has not earned her forgiveness. He kept his face a blank mask.

"I'm happy to hear that." Hinata responded with a smile.

"I'm just glad Naruto's gonna be home soon. I mean have you seen a cranky Hinata?" Kiba blurted.

Hinata immediately knew where he was leading to and quickly intercepted. "Kiba-kun please. Let's not talk about that." She pleaded.

"Oh let's not not talk about that. Shoot." Ino said excitedly.

"I saw Hinata training alone two weeks ago. She was really going all out on the poor training post. Almost splitting it in half. And when she was done, she started crying, laughing and apologizing to it. I have never been so freaked out." Kiba related laughingly.

Everyone shared a good laugh as Hinata covered her face. Even Sasuke was smirking.

With mounting curiosity, Ino couldn't help but stare at the two dark-haired people sitting side by side. _Hinata can get a reaction from him. And are they having inside jokes now? What am I missing here? Now that I look closely, they kinda look good together. In an uncanny sort of way._ She quickly regained her thoughts and shooed the idea away. _More like siblings is all._

She paused when everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You just said 'more like siblings is all'. Shikamaru answered.

"Oh. I was just thinking how Sasuke-kun and Hinata could pass for siblings. Aside from their exotic eyes, they look a bit similar right?" She quickly explained.

"Yeah. But I wonder which eye is better." Kiba asked carelessly.

"Kiba. That is not a question you ask openly. Why? Because they each have their own merit. And debating which is better is not for us." Shino admonished.

"Fine. I won't ask you. Hinata, which do you think is better." He persisted, totally oblivious.

"I honestly don't know much about the Sharingan. But I do know that both have evolutionary tendencies. The Byakugan into the Tenseigan and the Sharingan into the Rinnegan. Both are very powerful. I'm inclined to say it's a tie until we actually see a match. But factoring in my loyalties I'd have to say I'm on my doujutsu's side." Hinata answered earnestly albeit a little hesitantly.

"What do you say to that Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked with a bit of intrigue.

"At the risk of sounding like a cop-out, what she said." Sasuke answered.

"You know what they say; sometimes it's the wielder that makes the difference." Shino volunteered.

"Hmm. Interesting. Why don't we test that? Shikamaru. How do we test that?" Ino turned to her teammate who was just passively listening to the conversation.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" He asked in return.

"Come on think tank. How do we test this out?" She urged him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. Give me a minute." He let himself think and something came up.

"We have to keep the factors constant so no using your doujutsu. This is testing the wielder am I right? Let's test your visual prowess without those kekkei genkai." He explained as everyone hang on to his word.

He took five identical small cups from a nearby cart and upended them on the table, forming a pentagon. Then he inserted a small coin inside one. "This is a very basic contest. No contest at all if you use your eye abilities. I will shuffle these cups as quick as I can and you have to pick which one has the coin. But you can't look directly as I do it. You have to keep your line of sight up to the eye level of the people to your front. That way, you can only estimate from my movements. Clear?"

"Yes." Both participants answered as the spectators looked on and quietly placed their bets.

"Hold on. We have to put some stakes here." Ino cut in. "I know. Winner asks a favor from the loser and no cop-outs. There."

"Okay. Look away now." Shikamaru ordered and they followed. He jumbled the cups with impressive speed. After several seconds, he stopped.

"Done. Take your picks." He instructed.

Almost at the same time, they placed their fingers on two different cups. Sasuke chose the one in the middle and Hinata the one to its right.

"Hmm. I did not expect this." Shikamaru said and removed Sasuke's cup first. It was empty. Everyone held their breath as he took hold of Hinata's cup. He lifted it and the winner was made clear.

"Wow. That was suspenseful. Hinata, good job." Ino congratulated her.

Hinata had a weird expression on for a winner. "I might not deserve that. See, when Shikamaru-kun asked us to look away, I looked at Shino-kun and I could see everything reflected on his spectacles. I had an unfair advantage."

Everyone was now looking at her. Shikamaru made a small chuckle. "We set no rules about using your surroundings. And you had luck on your side. Sometimes that's the deciding factor. You win this one Hinata."

She made a nervous laugh and turned to look at Sasuke who only shrugged lightly.

"Okay then. Time for pay up. Hinata, ask anything from him." Ino reminded her.

"Here goes. Sasuke-kun. As your probation officer, I won't make it a task for you to attend the festival tomorrow. But please be there just the same." Hinata voiced encouragingly.

Sasuke did not know if he should be surprised. A part of him already knew she won't take advantage of her chip over him but it was unexpected that she'd use it this way. "A bet is a bet."

 _What am I hearing? Did Hinata just ask Sasuke out and he agreed?_ Ino's inner thoughts screamed.

Kiba in his oblivious state broke the awkwardness. Unfortunately, with a more loaded subject.

"Hey Hinata. I know what will settle the question of which kekkei genkai is stronger. Which would be more dominant when put together? Like if you have a kid together, what eye would the kid have?" He asked, seemingly pleased with the solution he came up with.

Ino's eyes went big at the suggestion and Shikamaru cleared his throat. Though offered only out of harmless curiosity, it had rather uncomfortable implications.

Hinata however seemed totally unperturbed. She even looked like she was curious herself, approaching the subject analytically. "Well, there have been no recorded cases of a Hyuuga and Uchiha union. I believe there would be a 50/50 chance of which eye he'll inherit. But if you ask me, it would be groundbreaking to have one of each eye. There's also the possibility of a mutation, a completely new doujutsu. Wouldn't you agree Sasuke-kun?"

"Absolutely. Our babies will be phenomenal doujutsu overlords such the world has never seen before." He deadpanned.

Ino slammed her hand on Shikamaru's knee, who made more coughing sounds. Shino stiffened a little more than usual and even Kiba had a flabbergasted face on.

The same thoughts are running through their heads. _Sweet innocent Hinata and morose no-nonsense Sasuke are casually talking about procreation. What sorcery is this?_

Hinata on the other hand looked mildly amused at his remark and the others' reactions. She had long understood that sometimes his words should not be taken too seriously. Sarcasm is almost second nature to him and he wields it like a specialty. During their first encounters, she couldn't tell if he meant to be funny or catty. But spending time with him gave her the notion that it was both and also neither. It's just something he does unaware. That he is not very far from a sense of humor is a pleasant thought.

PAGE BREAK

...

 _I'm happy to know that you are doing well on your mission. Work takes most of my time too but I'm grateful for it. We are lucky people Naruto-kun. Doing what we enjoy and are good at. Though I hope you're not overexerting yourself. You do have a tendency of pushing yourself to the limit. That is admirable but please remember to take a breather every now and then._

 _You'd be glad to know that just like you, I made a new friend. Or at least I'd like to think I did. Sasuke-kun is changed. He's not as cold as he was to me before. In fact, I was pleasantly surprised to discover he can be quite the diligent worker. I don't know how things will be from here on but I can now confidently say I believe he doesn't hate me. I'm beginning to see him in a new light._

 _Naruto-kun, fifteen days from the date of this letter, a festival will be held in Konoha for the benefit of the kids from the orphanage. It's a joyous affair for sure but it will be more so with you here. One might say I'm luring you home with the promise of good food, merrymaking, and the company of friends. All pretexts aside, I want to see you sooner. I miss you. Very much so._

 _It's quaint how I remind you of the moon. That is because I always relate you to the sun Naruto-kun. So you needn't resent the moon. I love you to the moon and back. Did you know that is a figure of speech for great love Naruto-kun? In this case, the literal sense also applies. A terribly sappy sentiment. But at the moment my heart is overflowing with happiness measurable only in astronomic proportions. You started it._

 _I've rambled on long enough. I have this image of you drooping sleepily and that is adorable but I should end it here._

 _Every passage is a poem when spoken from your heart to mine. Thank you my love, I will cherish it. And the truth that I am_

 _Yours for always,_

 _Hinata_

Naruto reread the last part and smiled. He had already lost count of how many times he read her letter yet it still leaves him grinning dreamily. It's so cute how she thinks she has to tempt him with food.

Exchanging love notes with a beautiful girl is something he never would have imagined doing. He receives plenty of mail from devoted fans and it is very flattering. But they are strangers to him as much as he is to them. Hinata's letter speaks to him alone. It's a love letter. And every line attests to that.

A quick estimation shows that he is hard-pressed for time. He would have to ask for a leave if he wanted to make it home for the event. If it was allowed, he'd go to her at this very moment.

He misses her. Everything about her. Her sweet and lovely scent is something imprinted in his memory. She always smelled clean and distinct he could only call it her own. He missed the feel of her skin. Hinata's arms are a strange fascination for him. They are so soft and looked almost translucent he couldn't help running his hands over them with every chance he got. He missed the soft cadence of her voice and her lilting laugh. Only a few people get a chance to hear that unaffected melody. And he felt so privileged that she is always gracious with her laughs when it comes to him. He missed her eloquent eyes. Ones that would often gaze at him with so much love that leaves him completely awed.

The longing he felt is something new to him. Sometimes it was a constant ache. Other times it felt like a part of him is missing and calling out for her. With a strange desire to take and lay claim. But those are thoughts he keeps to himself. On an inner vault where dark whispers of the heart are stored. He was afraid he would scare her away with it. Paramount to everything else, he wanted to be worthy of her.

 _Sasuke really has the edge on handy jutsus. It is so easy for him to travel to any place he wanted with that eye of his._

Not that he didn't have any. His shadow clones are really convenient for situations like these. But having them pop off at work would be irresponsible. It could also be dangerous considering he works in construction. He has excellent control over his clones but there are times when he would get distracted. And Hinata is just the perfect distraction. Sending a clone to her is completely out of the question. That would drive him crazy thinking what liberties the clone would consider with Hinata. Even if it's virtually a version of himself, it just doesn't sit right with him.

 _I wonder if this is going to be a recurring thing. My work keeping me away from home. From her._ He gave himself a mental slap. _Don't be so dramatic. It's not that hard a choice._

PAGE BREAK

Acclimating to a happy atmosphere does not come easy to him. It feels so foreign and false. But he made a resolve to challenge himself. To get in touch with his estranged side again. One that accepts human interaction as the norm and not an aberration. And he did lose a bet. If he were being totally honest, yesterday's happenings were interesting and not as awful as he initially thought they would turn out.

The festival was going along swimmingly. Everyone was in a merry mood. He couldn't help but feel a sense of fulfillment. This is the product of their work for almost two weeks.

A figure clad in white crossed his periphery and he knew it was her. She looked otherworldly, from an entirely different spectrum of colors. An ethereal creature of moonbeams that shines through and within. Oddly enough, her thick crown of hair reminded him of the shade of bruises. It could be black or blue, dark and deep. Such was piled artfully on her head and adorned with a single lily. But the most striking thing about her were her eyes. They were impossibly large with a hue he has never seen before. An illusion of pearls that changes with the shifting of the lights. Iridescent. If eyes are truly windows to the soul then she must be everything good and pure in this world.

In a sea of shimmering lights and vibrant colors, she shone even brighter. It was a vision both captivating and forbidding. A convergence of light and dark, she remains a paradox to him. Like staring at the abyss. It's beckoning, but to what end? He refused to pursue that train of thought.

After his mind regained practical function, he realized she was walking toward him with a smile on her face. He wonders how he ever called her unremarkable.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm glad you're here. The event is going nicely and the kids are enjoying themselves. Thank you again for your cooperation." She beamed at him.

"Don't mention it." He answered dismissively.

Her smile turned even brighter.

 _Stop doing that._ Thankfully, he was able to catch himself before saying something amiss. But not saying it doesn't make it any less true. He had to say it.

"You look incredible. Lest you didn't know." He intoned with as much dispassion as he could.

Embarrassment colored her cheeks and she looked at him reprovingly. "That's a rather tall claim Sasuke-kun. I know I look different tonight all dolled-up but I hardly fit into that category. Anyway, it's my sister's doing. She keeps telling me I have horrible fashion taste. So I decided to humor her for just tonight."

"God bless your sister."

This elicited a giggle from her and almost immediately, he was subjected to her careful scrutiny. Before he could ask what she was thinking, she moved closer. She then brought her hand up and started wafting air from his face to her nose while sniffing.

"What are you doing?"

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm just checking your breath." She said almost clinically.

"Are you serious? You think I'm drunk?" He asked amusedly.

"I'm your probation officer. It would be irresponsible for me to let you walk around intoxicated but that doesn't seem to be the case." She answered levelly.

 _Not with alcohol. Something unknown and more potent._ His own words caught him off guard and he got scared for a moment, not quite sure if he said them out loud. But judging by her lack of reaction, the unwanted thoughts were unspoken. He sighed in relief and silently cursed his clearly addled brain.

"May I?"

She put one hand on his forehead and one hand on her own. "You don't have a fever either. Have you eaten at all today Sasuke-kun?"

"Can't you just take the damn compliment without checking my mental state?"

"You were acting differently it's worrisome."

She leaned back to get a better look at him, absently taking note that he was also wearing a kimono. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Where are my manners? You're in a yukata Sasuke-kun. You look dashing. Formal wear becomes you."

"Took you long enough."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry for that. Let me make it up to you." She took the lily from her hair along with the pin and moved closer to him. After fixing his slightly skewed robe, she pinned the white flower on the right chest of the garment.

"Thank you for the kind words Sasuke-kun. You are very gallant." She spoke sincerely. "This is a Eucharis Lily. Ino-chan picked it for me herself. She said in the language of flowers, it symbolizes maiden charms."

"It's wasted on me then." He commented wryly and she smiled.

Her reluctance in accepting praise comes as no surprise to him. He could sense no coyness in her so she is either genuinely modest or it is her first time hearing a compliment. The latter really seems implausible.

"Does Naruto not give you compliments?"

"Oh he does. Equally if not more outrageous than yours." A small secretive smile played on her lips, like she was remembering something.

"What does he say?"

"It's just between us two. I can't say it to you Sasuke-kun." She whispered shyly.

"Fair enough."

They started walking towards the different booths in companionable silence.

"I thought he would make it tonight."

He sensed the sadness in her statement. "He'd be here in an instant the moment he hears you say that."

"Perhaps. He has enough on his plate as it is. He's being pulled in so many directions even I get exhausted thinking about it. I don't want to add to his burdens."

"We both know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. If you have grievances, you have to point it out for him. Talk to him." He suggested.

"Naruto-kun is smart. He needs help in certain areas but I know he tries very hard. And I'm just being silly sentimental is all." She immediately went in defense of him.

"If you keep your troubles to yourself, chances are they will trouble you for a long time."

"That's very insightful Sasuke-kun. I will put that under consideration." She thanked him with a smile.

"Sustenance first, I'm starving and I smell something delicious. Let's check it out." She decided to shift topics and food is the best she could think of. Which is good because she could now feel her stomach grumbling in protest.

He noticed her avoidance and thought it better not to push it. It was an issue between couples and he hardly classifies as a love guru. The fact that he just gave unsolicited advice is an anomaly in itself.

A tempting aroma caught her attention which led them to a stall selling an assortment of baked goodies. Hinata immediately decided what she wanted and purchased it for the both of them.

"This is cinnamon bread. My favorite food in the world. Please give it a try." She coaxed.

He took a whiff of the offered pastry and winced. "I'll pass. I'm not one for sweets."

She looked affronted for a moment but then quickly shrugged it off. "Okay. But you don't know what you're missing."

"What? Cavities?"

Hinata gave him a reproachful look which was quickly cushioned by a small laugh.

The seemingly endless array of food were laid out for their selection. They walked at their own leisure, sampling a variety of dishes here and there. Hinata mostly. She learned that he is a picky eater who prefers bland food to the flavored ones.

"Are you about done? You must have consumed what I eat in a whole week." Now this particular penchant for eating is a surprise. Considering her slim physique, he assumed she was a light eater.

"I guess I do eat a lot." She admitted as she nibbled on the last bit of candied yam.

A thoughtful look crossed her features before she led them to a certain booth. The sign read Ichiraku Ramen.

"One last hurrah?" He asked.

"No. I'm kind of full. I just want to show you something." An almost cocky smile flittered on her face as she pointed to a poster swaying in the wind.

He looked accordingly and saw a blown-up picture of her smiling while holding an empty bowl. The caption read "Ramen Eating Contest, Ultimate Champion, Hyuuga Hinata, Record 46 Bowls."

His jaw dropped and he stared disbelievingly at her. "You're a monster."

The smile curdled on her lips and she looked almost hurt. "That's not very nice. Naruto-kun says I'm an angel." The words were out before she realized her slip-up. Her cheeks flared with embarrassment at sharing something she considered private. It did not help her when he made a smug smile.

"Please forget what I said."

"No need to be embarrassed. It's unoriginal. But it's fitting."

"We are not talking about this again."

He smirked at her expense as they continued walking through the crowd. Her clunky attempt at deflection was to ask him his favorite food. Soon the conversation turned to Hinata's culinary skills. They were somehow engrossed talking about his preferences, mainly tomato based dishes, that they remained oblivious to a certain onlooker from the foreground.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto watched the two most important people in his life and was perplexed with what he felt. It was slight but perfectly clear. Resentment. It surprised him even more because he knows he should be feeling happy. Or at the very least relieved that his precious persons are getting along well. They certainly have come a long way from that time when Sasuke almost used lethal force on her. But he could not deny that ugly stirring in his heart.

It was hard not feeling resentful of the pale and dark-haired pair. With their natural grace and fine outfits, they were a vision of regal splendor that people around unwittingly recognize. The crowd moved out of the way to accommodate them. They seem unaware of their surroundings, both wrapped up in their own world. To Naruto, they looked like a couple of divine beings descended to walk among lowly mortals.

And lowly is exactly what he felt of himself at the moment. For the majority of their childhood, he was envious of Sasuke's good looks. He got over that as they grew up and he gained more confidence in himself. It didn't hurt that he now has a legion of admirers proclaiming adoration. But none of that mattered when he felt afraid approaching the couple in front of him, fearing it would highlight his self-perceived inadequacies. With his wind-blown hair, dusty clothes and shabby shoes, he would probably look like their attendant.

He was still lost in his bitter thoughts when Hinata finally caught sight of him. Their eyes locked and time stopped for a moment. When the haze finally lifted, she broke into a big smile and ran towards him with as much urgency as her constricting garment allowed. Her eyes were alight with glee and his heart melted. Shoving his unpleasant thoughts aside, he ran to meet her halfway. They soon stood face to face and the excitement on her face was replaced with a bashful expression.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at her loveliness being this close to him. He remembers the first time he was mesmerized by her features in profile. Golden light bathed her sad face as the wind blew lightly on her hair. It had been enough to make him forget everything else for a moment. Their alien surroundings, the mission at hand, and the threat of a looming catastrophe. It was both an enlightening and humbling moment he will never forget. It is in perfect harmony that she is named thusly. She is a ray of sunlight in his life, had always been, even if he wasn't aware from the start.

Hinata's impression goes beyond the obvious. It's subtle and delicate. Another difference between them that he did not mind at all. She is the calm to his tempest. More than her classic facial features, it is her gentle nature, the warmth of her smiles and the kindness in her eyes that draws people in. She radiates from within. And when she shines through, she eclipses everyone altogether.

"You're here. I thought you won't make it but you did." The words were spoken breathlessly, both from exertion and elation.

"I'm at your beck and call princess." He made a comical bow and extended his hand which she took with a curtsy.

A delighted giggle spilled from her lips and he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled at her hand and locked her in a tight embrace, paying no mind to the curious looks they were garnering. Hinata was not quite as bold however.

"Naruto-kun. We're outside. People are staring." She whispered.

"I don't care. I miss you so much." He whispered back as he nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply. Her dearly familiar essence flooded his senses and he closed his eyes contentedly.

Her cheeks grew warmer and suddenly she felt restless in his arms. Sensing her genuine distress, he released her and she smiled thankfully. He wonders at the strangeness of two people in love having completely opposing thoughts. She seems to want to remain discreet while he wanted to proclaim his love to the world.

"Sasuke-kun is here with me." She pointed at his direction and the two met eyes.

"Sasuke! I'll take it from here. See you soon!" He hollered across the distance.

Sasuke inclined his head in acknowledgement while Hinata waved and smiled.

With hands clasped together, the young couple started walking in the opposite direction. Hinata noted his unkempt appearance and surmised he must have immediately come to see her the moment he came back. The gesture made her incredibly happy and guilt-ridden at the same time. It was true what Sasuke said. He would go to her in an instant should she bid it. But she couldn't stop the nagging feeling of being a burden to him.

"Naruto-kun. Let's get you something to eat. You must be hungry." She prodded lightly.

"Not for food."

Before she could ask what he meant, she was in his arms and whisked away. When she was on her feet again, they were standing on top of the Hokage Mountain.

It was a particularly bright night. A myriad of stars illuminated from above while lights from the festival shone from below. The view was magnificent. But everything paled against the person in front of her, who is looking at her in a way that made her heart race.

"Hinata. You look really beautiful you know." He decided just then that he needed to widen his vocabulary. Beautiful is starting to look stale at expressing his increasing wonderment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You look really beautiful as well." The words were spoken from the heart. If she could sum him up in a word, he is the sun. He essentially brought the light to her dark and dreary world. He is a lifetime of dreams coming true. And like someone accustomed to being in the shade, she couldn't help but feel skittish. She's in a constant state of disbelief at finally obtaining his love while knowing she would perish without it.

"Eh? That sounds weird. You mean to say handsome right?"

"You're more beautiful than words can say Naruto-kun. And even that is an understatement." She teased and smiled happily.

He recognized the words. She was quoting him from his letter. The recollection made him proud.

"What do I say now? You're hogging all the good lines." He said with a slight pout.

She laughed softly. "I have had enough compliments in a night that could last me a lifetime. Any more and I'll be a swooning mess."

"Now that you mentioned it, I kinda miss swooning mess Hinata." He grinned.

"She's not here at the moment. But she sends all her love." She answered playfully, matching his happiness.

"I really do miss you." He smiled softly as he gently took an errant fringe from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I know something else you miss." She said with a suggestive smile.

"Oh really? And what is that?" His smile widened and his brow lifted at her rare display of cheekiness.

The truth is she wanted to tempt him into eating, knowing that he is surely hungry right now. "Well, it's hot and delicious. And it's your favorite thing to have after a long and tiring day. All the time really."

"You." He answered without second thought.

A blush crept up on her cheeks and she hid her face on his chest. It had become a familiar move on her part, a sure sign of her embarrassment.

"I meant ramen Naruto-kun. I know you're hungry. F-for food."

He laughed. Considering that was also true. "That does sound heavenly. But I'd rather have you first." It did not sound as perverse in his head.

He was more surprised when she suddenly hugged him and started to mumble an apology.

"I'm sorry. It was petty of me to ask you to be here tonight knowing you're very busy. It's a special occasion and I wanted to make a memory of it with you. It's selfish and inconsiderate. I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

It amazes him how she could feel guilty at the most negligible things. If only there was a way to bare his heart. To show her how it irrevocably belongs to her, to do with as she pleases. He settled for something simpler. "Hey. Don't apologize. I'll never regret spending time with you Hinata. And if it's memories you want, we'll make lots of them. We have the rest of our lives for that."

The blush on her cheeks intensified at his revering stare. His eyes are the most sublime depiction of the bright skies and the deepest oceans. They are radiant and guileless, like the person he is.

Pressing their foreheads together, he whispered lovingly, "This will be a memory of when your boyfriend, who loves you so much, kissed you on a beautiful night."

He met her tremulous lips with his and did just that. But the mention of food had already sent his empty stomach into a frenzy. A loud growl erupted that could not be missed. Hinata couldn't help breaking into a fit of giggles as she broke the kiss and hugged him instead, muffling her laughter with his jacket.

"I guess that's another thing we have in common."


	4. Engagements and Pickles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 4**

Hinata is a certified jounin in rank, skill level and experience. But it never felt more real than at this moment. There is something momentous about having your own genin team. It felt like a rite of passage, losing your learner status and becoming a full-fledged mentor. It is a new responsibility she holds with equal measures of anticipation and anxiety. The formative years of a genin and his jounin instructor are invaluable to a shinobi that it is almost akin to a parent-child relationship. She recalls with affection her bond with Team Eight.

There was a significant decline in the number of graduates from the academy as of late. In an era of peace and industry, the new generation is choosing other fields of endeavor. Naruto himself is not assigned a team because of his erratic schedule which requires him to be out of the village for most of the time. Sasuke is still on probation for two more months.

She was assigned two pupils as the other jounin. The Hokage gave her caution that her underlings could be quite the trial. Kakashi has seen her effectual handling of Sasuke and bet that it could work on the problematic kids as well.

That necessitated a different approach than she would normally go for so she decided that establishing authority right away would be best. The friendship part can come later. So here she is, making her best strict teacher impression.

With narrowed eyes and her most intimidating expression, she lectured the two boys in front of him. "Listen here both of you. I heard you're the most troublesome pair in your class but that won't work in this setting. You're assigned to me and I expect mutual respect and diligence. If you continue your devious behavior, there will be consequences. Is that clear?"

After that delivery, her expression softened and she asked hopefully, "How was that? Did I conjure any sort of fear?"

Naruto was the first to respond. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure they'll behave now. Totally." He was fighting a losing battle trying to keep a serious face.

"Naruto-kun. What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer honestly without contradicting his first statement and possibly hurting her feelings. Sasuke did not share his quandary however and went on with his usual bluntness.

"You looked like a puppy trying not to spook another puppy."

"Hey. It isn't like that." Naruto went in her defense before standing up and walking over to her.

"Listen Hinata. Don't take this the wrong way but you don't look really intimidating. You look too adorable and you sound like an angel and I wouldn't have it any other way. But if you really wanna try to look scary to a bunch of kids, try not using words like diligence or devious in your speech. Try it like this." He smiled encouragingly

With a puffed-up chest and a snarling tone, he barked out his version. "Listen up cause I don't repeat myself. I only want one thing from you. Results. I don't want attitude. I don't want whining. And I sure as hell don't want excuses. Got that? I hope for your sakes you do."

Hinata laughed at his monologue. Her boyfriend, bless his heart, was actually trying to be helpful. "I would sound too mean. We might be overthinking this. I'll just improvise later."

Naruto smiled at her. "Hey. You're awesome. You would charm them in no time. Like you did me."

Hinata gave him a disbelieving look. "It took me a long time to charm you Naruto-kun. I really hope that won't be the case this time. Remember timid, dark, and weird?" She asked with a giggle, fondly recalling the memory.

The blond boy scrunched his face before laughing too. "Oh yeah that. But I did say I like people like you. I really mean it too. Then and now more than ever."

Sasuke felt the now all too familiar feeling of being invisible as he watched the couple's interaction. He realized he was wrong making assumptions about their relationship. He wasn't around to witness it but clearly, these two have a profound history and connection. It was evident in the way they look, talk and smile at each other. Her usual small smiles and quiet giggles are given freely and more often. While his typical big grins and boisterous laughter now appear daintier, shy even.

Right then, Naruto took hold of her hand, gently running his thumb over it as they talked. It looked like a habitual move, like he wasn't even aware he was doing it. Small gestures like these were nuances that surface only in their shared presence.

Knowing that he had been wrongly judgmental made him feel foolish. Not wanting to intrude any further, he stood up to leave. "That would be my cue. If you have nothing else for me, I'm going home."

"Come on. Leaving already? Don't you wanna stay and meet your fellow students, Sasuke-senpai?" Naruto teased him.

"Unlike you, I'm not attached at the hip with her." He retorted to which Naruto only smiled.

"Okay Sasuke-kun. Don't forget your schedule. You're reporting to the library next week." Hinata reminded him as he walked away.

The couple stayed at the training ground for another half hour until two young boys finally showed up. Both sported a too-cool-for-school attitude but immediately lit up with excitement at what they saw.

The brunet spoke loudly, barely containing his eagerness. "Oh man this is so rad! Our sensei is Uzumaki Naruto!"

His black-haired friend matched his energy. "Sensei. My name is Miura Sota. He's Oreki Yuri. We're big fans of yours you know!"

Naruto smiled unsurely. "Really? Well thanks. But I'm not your sensei. This beautiful girl beside me is."

The two boys seemed to notice her presence just then and turned to look at her questioningly. Hinata was not really surprised at their blunder. It isn't news that Naruto inspires awe from a lot of people. But that did not ease the sting that came with their disappointed faces.

"Hello Sota-chan. Yuri-chan. I'm your sen-"

"You're his girlfriend right? The Hyuuga heiress or something?" Sota asked a little too snottily.

The snobbish behavior and disregard for her stunned her into silence. She had spent quite an amount of time going over their profiles to acquaint herself better. Miura Sota. Black hair, green eyes and a slightly rotund face. Oreki Yuri. Brown hair, brown eyes and a pretty face that could pass for a girl's. Both were orphaned at an early age and had been inseparable since then. The two of them are also notorious delinquents. Their excellent talent in ninjutsu is what kept them from being permanently expelled.

She really went out of her way to know about the two as much as she could. But apparently they didn't afford her the same consideration. They didn't even know her name. She felt the controls slipping out of her grasp.

"Boys. Be respectful. She's your senior and your sensei. And yes she's my girlfriend." Naruto interceded on her behalf.

She inwardly kicked herself _. Focus. Take the reins. Friendly and authoritative. You can do this._

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata and I will be your sensei starting today. And no I am not the Hyuuga heiress. That's my sister. But I am pleased to meet you two. We will be on missions together so I hope to get to know you better."

"Sensei, could you show us some techniques today please? You could both show us a really cool jutsu together please? Or a taijutsu match please?" Yuri pleaded. It appears he knew how to be charming when necessary.

Hinata mulled over this and realized she has been neglectful of her own training for the past weeks. And if it's a way to gain confidence from her students, that would be very welcome. "I don't see why not. But after that, you have to show me your own jutsu okay?"

Both boys nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you say Naruto-kun? Would you spar with me? Taijutsu of course."

He looked hesitant for a moment before agreeing. He had yet to learn how to deny a request from her. They stood in their fighting stances and she gave the signal. She attacked first with her open-palmed style. Out of nowhere, he was flooded with visions of her as Toneri's puppet and being forced to fight him. His arms suddenly felt wooden and his hands went cold. He failed to block a swipe that hit him straight on the shoulder.

"Naruto-kun. You're floundering. You could have easily avoided that blow." She reprimanded him gently.

"Sorry 'bout that."

They went on and he could still only play defense. Everytime he moved to aim a hit, his arm would feel limp. Every attempt at landing a strike on her would fizzle halfway. What resulted was an awkward looking match that the two viewers did not fail to notice.

Hinata felt straightaway that something was off. She deliberately slowed her movements down and left herself open multiple times. He did not land a single hit.

She abruptly stopped and gave him a weighty look. "Naruto-kun. You're not taking this seriously."

"I'm sorry Hinata. I don't think I can do this. I might end up hurting you." He admitted with a look that is part confused and part guilty.

"How will you hurt me? You're not even trying." She asked with a hint of impatience in her voice. From the side, she could hear the two boys snickering.

"I don't wanna try." Naruto replied a little too stubbornly. A statement he immediately regretted.

He learned something new that day. Hinata can look scary. He had no way of knowing because up until that point, her anger had never been directed at him. Now he felt very afraid faced with her unfabricated displeasure.

But she is not the type who lashes out. She gets distant instead. And unbearably cold. So much so that a chill permeated the air with her silence. At the same time, a heavy aura surrounded her but almost immediately dispelled. She turned to her students. With a voice that froze all movements from everyone, she called out to them.

"Both of you follow me. I won't hear any complaints."

She turned around and started briskly walking away. The boys thought better than to defy her as they went along quietly but not before giving their chastened hero a sympathetic grin.

Naruto watched them walk out of sight but he remained rooted on the spot. He had faced and conquered insurmountable odds and godlike beings before but Hinata's anger might just be the most frightening of them all.

PAGE BREAK

It was a particularly busy day at the Hyuuga estate. Today marks the arrival of a suitor for the lady of the house. And it wasn't just anyone trivial for that matter. The person in question, Moriko Kisei, is the second son of the daimyo of the Earth Country. The prestigious Moriko clan holds great power and wealth among the nations and everyone seeks their patronage. So when a missive arrived declaring courtship for the Hyuuga heiress, the elders decided to secure an agreement at the first opportunity.

Initially, a resistance was raised at allowing an outsider to marry the clan heiress. It's an old custom to keep the main branch strictly contained to retain the purity of the Byakugan and in extension, its potency. But that had been disproved by Neji Hyuuga of the side family, who was only half Hyuuga but was exceptionally gifted with the Byakugan.

Time has brought true changes to the clan. Through concerted efforts from both sides, the borders dividing the two branches were being slowly stripped down. They now coexist more peacefully without the animosity perpetuated by the curse seal.

At the end of the day, the allure of affluence and power won over ancient conventions. Preparations for the meeting were done with meticulous detail. As the Hyuuga were a proud clan, the appearance of being overly welcoming is practically taboo. There is a fine line between pandering and charming after all. Elegance is the target. Amidst all the fuss, none is allotted more attention than the princess herself.

Hanabi stepped up to the occasion with her trademark grace and spunk, truly befitting her position. Garbed in the clan colors of royal purple, she looked very much the lady for her sixteen years. She confidently declared that she would have the man enamored in no time. But her fearless act crumbled when she was left alone with her sister waiting to be summoned.

"Hinata-nee, what if he's ugly? What if he's old? What if he's dumb?" She whined childishly.

Hinata fought off the heaviness of a throbbing headache and fatigue. She gave her sister a reassuring smile before allaying her fears. "It's just a proposal Hanabi. You won't be married until much later. If you find him sorely lacking, I'm sure Father won't force him on you. And he's about my age. Make your judgment after you meet him. For all you know, he's a well-adjusted young man."

Hanabi flashed her haughty look. "Only you would try to soothe me with a word like well-adjusted. You could have gone with something like princely, dreamy, or perfect."

Hinata smiled at her sister's sauciness. "Dear sister, believe me most of us are perfectly content with well-adjusted."

"I suppose that's the most I could hope for. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with mister well-adjusted."

She detected a slight gloom in her sister's sarcasm and felt a pinch of guilt. But Hanabi quickly regained her composure and changed the subject.

"Speaking of prospects Hinata-nee, I see you're rowing in two rivers. One clear and blue while the other dark and murky. Now that is exciting." She said mischievously.

Hinata had a vague idea what she meant but couldn't bring herself to talk, appalled with the thought.

"That's good you know. It wouldn't hurt for you to broaden your outlook. You've been looking at one person your entire life maybe you're missing out on something else." She went on, ignoring her sister's discomfort.

"Hanabi. That's distasteful. No one is after me. I'm in a committed relationship with the person I love. You know that." She admonished firmly.

"Humor me okay?" Hanabi insisted.

"I wonder how many poor souls you led to their doom starting with that sentence." Hinata sighed.

She grinned before resuming her argument. "The way I see it, there's no correct answer. Ask a multitude of people and you'll get different answers. Genetics wise, him of the powerful eyes is the radical choice. The conservative option would be the human energy source. A beauty nut would tell you to go for the handsome devil. Someone with hero-worship will be rooting for the white knight. A hopeless romantic will most probably pick the enigmatic one and a sensible pragmatic would choose the honest one. Wow. It's a rich area." She paused to think and then waved her hand dismissively.

"My point is, you can't go wrong either way. And I know this is really cliché believe me my eyes are rolling. But I want you to follow your heart. Don't let anyone rule your life. You don't owe anyone anything." She finished on a pensive note.

Hinata did not miss what she was trying to convey. She knows her too well. Obscured by all the crazy talk is her sister's wish that she live her life in freedom. Because she herself couldn't. Hinata knew she played a part in the loss of that privilege. In typical Hanabi fashion, she's speaking for both their sakes. Her heart swelled with love and a tinge of guilt.

"Thank you for saying that Hanabi. I appreciate the explanation which is very creative by the way. No doubt this enigmatic handsome devil of the powerful eyes is a maiden's dream come to life. He would make someone very happy in the future. As for me, it's not a question at all. My heart is no longer mine to give. Naruto-kun holds all of it always and forever." She declared solemnly.

Their heart-to-heart was inadvertently interrupted by a maid prompting their call of duty. "Hanabi-sama. Hinata-sama. Moriko-sama has arrived. Your presence is requested in the drawing room."

Hanabi pulled herself to her full height and took a deep breath.

"Time to face the music."

"You look beautiful Hanabi. You're going to be fine." Hinata assured her.

They made their way to the reception area where they were greeted by their father, a few elders, and a tall young stranger. The necessary introductions were carried out and the guest turned his attention to Hanabi.

Hinata made an inconspicuous assessment and thought her sister may have gotten what she wished for after all. He was indeed princely, dreamy and bordering on perfection as far as appearances go. Like an archetype of aristocracy, his manners were impeccable and his features flawless. Wavy locks the blend of gold and silver hung over piercing grey eyes. He was rendered more striking surrounded by dark hues.

"Forgive this one's daring but you are truly lovely my lady. It's a pleasure to be in your presence." A disarming smile elaborated his sweet praises.

The recipient blushed and fumbled on her words. Watching the exchange made Hinata smile. Hanabi losing her poise is a very rare occurrence and surely speaks of a spark of attraction. There may be hope after all. It eased her guilt by a considerable measure.

PAGE BREAK

Sasuke refused to have ramen for supper three days in a row so his friend accompanied him to his opted dining place. He chose an empty booth on the corner and sat down as said friend followed him like a docile lamb. He was acting noticeably different from his normal energetic self. They sat opposite each other and gave their order to the server. As they waited for their food, he tried hard to ignore Naruto wallowing in his misery. He was gazing somberly at the window and sighing every so often. Sasuke resisted the urge to throw something at him.

The food was soon served and he proceeded to eat his meal as his companion stared at his own food and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Okay that's it. I can't eat with your sorry face in front of me. Scram."

Naruto was unfazed. "Food just lost its appeal to me. Everything is just so... grey."

"Really? Cause I'm seeing red." He always thought that hyper Naruto is close to intolerable but mopey Naruto is just downright infuriating. Maybe because of how wrong it looks.

"Sasuke, I think Hinata's avoiding me. I went to see her this morning and they told me she's 'currently preoccupied and will be for the rest of the day'. She might still be mad about what happened yesterday. This is a first for me and I don't know what to do." He confessed.

"You know, I usually prefer my meals without your particular brand of drama." Sasuke stated without pity.

"You know, you really put the sass in your own name." Naruto countered offhandedly.

A staring contest ensued and Sasuke was the one to give in, pleading hunger.

"Come on. Help me out." Naruto insisted undeterred.

"Have I ever given you the impression that I'm a relationship expert?" He resumed eating his dinner.

"You could at least listen. I'm pouring my heart out here." The blond whined and all but pouted.

He coughed and almost choked on his food. Deciding that confronting Naruto while eating is a hazardous undertaking, he set his chopsticks down. "Do you hear yourself? Keep talking like that and this conversation is over."

"Sheesh. Okay. So listen here. Hinata is upset with me." He murmured under his breath like he was confessing to a crime.

"I assume it's something you did. Or didn't do." He supplied, hoping to move the conversation quicker.

Naruto grimaced as he offered an explanation. "Both. I screwed up sparring with her and she got angry all of a sudden. Now she's avoiding me."

"How did you screw up sparring?" He asked, with a pinch of curiosity now rising.

"I froze. I couldn't hit her. It just feels really weird. She's my girlfriend." He explained softly, a feeling of embarrassment slowly creeping in.

"Who's also a ninja." Sasuke looked at him with a raised brow.

"I don't know how to." Naruto said in a half whisper.

"How to hit stuff? I'm pretty sure you do. It might be your only notable skill."

"I'm saying I literally can't hit her. I'd try and my arms just won't move. I feel terrible even aiming a punch at her. I could only move out of the way." Naruto blurted out exasperatedly. His eyes weary and almost pleading for any sort of understanding.

Sasuke understood those words as they were but recalled having no such dilemma when he was in the same position. "I'm the last person you should be asking, I did the exact opposite of what you did."

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes, and with what looked like annoyance surfacing. "Don't go there Sasuke."

"You dragged me there." Not quite true but not particularly false.

"Get over yourself and help me. I don't know what to tell her. It just sounds so weird. But if I don't tell her, she would think I don't respect her abilities. The whole thing was a disaster. I embarrassed her in front of her students." He muttered ruefully, pressing his eyes on the heels of his hands.

Sasuke doesn't really know what to say so he resorted to deflection. "That is a pickle. Which is good since you obviously dropped and lost yours."

Instead of the loud outrage that he expected from Naruto, he got more sullen moping. "Great. Another guy making references to my dick. You and Sai really have a lot in common. Go ahead. Mock me all you want. But I just know someday you're gonna fall stupidly in love. You'll find out a lot of things make no sense and I'll be there to watch you lose your pickle."

"What do you want me to say so you can leave me to eat my meal in peace?" He sighed impatiently.

"I don't know. A decent advice." Naruto looked at him like a lost puppy.

Sasuke huffed out the most obvious solution. "Apologize. Grovel. Tell her the truth. I'm sure she can handle weird. She's with you. Of her own free will."

Naruto felt a brush of relief and smiled wistfully. A part of him knew that already but it still felt uplifting hearing it from someone else. "I know. Isn't she just all kinds of wonderful?"

"Wow. You're starting to sound like her." He commented, a bit taken aback.

"Aww Sasuke. That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Naruto said smiling sweetly.

"Stop that." Sasuke ordered as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

He made a low chuckle at his friend's annoyance. "Just saying sorry doesn't feel enough though. I have to show her I really mean it." His mood has improved visibly. It's as if he got over the very difficult first step and is now ready to face what comes next head on.

Sasuke thought about what he knew of her before offering some hints. "She eats a lot. Cinnamon bread. She likes flowers. Sunflowers. And she loves words. Wordplay. Rhymes make her laugh for some reason."

"How do you know all these?" A frown formed on his face when he heard the last two statements. He realized Sasuke knows something about her that he doesn't.

"She's practically my boss and she talks. You make a nice pair since you both eat everything. You can talk your way out of almost anything. I'm sure you could work out some rhymes in there. You look like a sunflower." Sasuke answered flippantly.

"We are simply made for each other. There's no other way." He agreed nodding.

Sasuke was keenly bemused with his shifting moods within a short span of time. "Could you be any more whipped?"

"Not sure I appreciate looking like a sunflower but okay. I'll get her all of those. Thanks." He answered absently, his mind already wandering to a different matter.

Sasuke picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating. Naruto followed suit and they ate quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. After a short while, he interrupted the silence.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"What's a pretty word that rhymes with flower?"

"Murder. Get out of my face."

"That's not pretty at all."

"I will skewer you with my sword."

It was nearing dusk when they left the restaurant. They were walking through the town square with Sasuke looking annoyed and Naruto looking pleased with himself. Which didn't last long. All traces of mirth left his face when they spotted Hinata alongside a tall young man. The pair was walking slowly while talking in a friendly manner.

Naruto felt a twinge of irritation as he assessed the guy. He was no one he knew. The stranger was undeniably good-looking and had the airs of one rich and noble.

"It's probably a visitor she had to guide around." Sasuke tried to mollify him.

"I have a bad feeling about him." Naruto's narrowed eyes never left the two.

Sasuke made a quick scrutiny of the man. Tall, lean, pale, platinum blond, and what appeared to be very light blue eyes. "What are you getting jealous about? He looks like a watered down version of you."

"Easy for you to say pretty boy. Come on. Let's follow them. I don't trust that guy." Naruto answered agitatedly.

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look. "I am not spying on your girlfriend with you."

Naruto was adamant. "We're not spying. We're looking out for her. Seriously that guy is giving me bad vibes."

"You're being ridiculous. And approaching creepy."

"Fine. I'm going on my own." Naruto muttered before he went after the two.

Sasuke watched him leave and sighed. "Oh what the hell."

PAGE BREAK

With surprisingly little impediment, an agreement of marriage was sealed between Hyuuga and Moriko. Kisei promised a hefty dowry for the wedding which will take place as soon as Hanabi turns eighteen. To further facilitate their relations, he is granted visitation rights for the following months up to the wedding date. Hinata had her qualms about the speedy turn of events but they hardly mattered. The clan is pleased, Hanabi is smitten, and her intended is a great catch by usual standards.

She was given the task of escorting their guest to the village gates for his departure. They were talking about mundane stuff when a sudden shift in his manner happened. Up until that moment, she thought he was just a normal fellow with exceptionally good looks.

"Princess, I must say the rumors don't do you justice."

"Pardon me?"

"Hearsay would have me believe you're beautiful when you are simply... singular."

It was a statement that could go two different ways. His tone was pleasant but his meaning can't be placed.

"I don't know what to say. I must say I wouldn't have considered you as someone who minds gossip." She answered conversationally.

"A particular piece caught my attention. Mainly because it was inescapable. The hero and savior of all humanity fighting a great unknown on the moon in a titanic battle that decides the fate of the world. What do you suppose is the catalyst?" He asked like he already knew the answer and waiting to be proven right.

An imperious and silvery figure crossed her mind. Someone very lonely and mislead all his life. Who might have loved her in his own way but could never be reciprocated. No matter what transpired between them, she couldn't find it in herself to hate him. And she won't condone scorn on him as well. "It might have been a misunderstanding. Which has been settled seeing as the world is still intact."

Her attempt at levity was ignored.

"I think differently. It's something else. Something primal and close to the soul. A woman. Doesn't it always boil down to the love of a woman? Yours. The tale of the world almost coming to an end is your epic love story." His reserved demeanor dropped and he was now speaking raptly as his eyes brewed up a scheme.

He had been aware of the two individuals tailing them from the start. The spies were not being very covert, barely keeping their chakra concealed. One in particular was all over the place. It specifically had a restless and almost burning feel to it. The other was calmer but still very noticeable in its enormity. It was as if they can't decide if they want to remain hidden or stay in the open. Which amused him endlessly.

"You're mistaken. The battle was not about me." Hinata felt a little dazed at his sudden change but kept it to herself.

"Enlighten me."

"As much as I want to negate your notions, it's not my story to tell. Suffice to say I was but a small part of the picture." She answered dismissively.

The proper gentleman from a while ago took on a new form. He made another one of his winning smiles but this time tainted by the mocking in his eyes. "You understate yourself. Wars have been fought for less. Surely a part of you must know. It was all for you. You're something else entirely. A limitless source of... possibility."

"This conversation has become decidedly morbid." She was unsettled with the subject and hoped he would drop it. He took it as encouragement however.

"Love can turn the sanest man savage. It does not stray very far from madness. How else do you explain devotion so extreme it defies reason." Suddenly, he has this worldly disposition that belied his young age.

Hinata refused to be intimidated. "Love is a lot of things. But it is the ultimate good."

He made a small chuckle. "Such sanguine words. Spoken so much it has crossed the threshold of being just a cliché idea. People take it as truth. Theory does not always align with reality."

Her patience for his taunting was starting to run thin. She hoped her face did not show it. "As you are allowed to keep your skepticism, I rejoice in my own truth."

"The search for truth starts with skepticism. A good amount of it will do you wonders. It would help even the playing field." He stated smoothly.

"That's awfully cavalier of you." She commented.

"Everything is a game. You just decide which ones are worth your while. And only a fool enters the fray without expecting a prize." He chuckled.

"Nevertheless, I will risk being a fool in love." Hinata was sure that he was making sense somewhat. But his haughty manner is wearing her down, almost as if he was provoking her on purpose.

"I suppose everything has its risks. But we are halfway to an agreement. Love is vicious, unreasonable and foolish." He felt perverse enjoyment at her discomfiture and increasing agitation.

"I daresay one should not claim authority on love. More so if one has never been in love." She retorted, feeling antagonistic and uncompromising.

"Oh you mistake me. I do not own knowledge on all matters of the heart. I simply want to show you a facet of it. Something you seem unwilling to recognize." He would have loved to push her further but now they have made it to the village gates where his entourage was waiting. Moving in front of her, he was granted view of the two spies keeping a careful distance. It was all he could do not to burst out laughing.

"It appears a demonstration is in order. Bear with me will you?" He asked amusedly.

She could not understand what he meant. Mischief flashed in his eyes and he moved his hand as if to touch her face. Before she could even react, his hand was forcefully held away from her and two stalwart figures shielded her from him.

"That's far enough." The blond bristled as he stared him down while his black-haired comrade gave him a look one might give an unruly kid. His own guards were quick to react and raised their weapons warningly. Everything stood still for a moment.

Hinata immediately got over her surprise at their sudden appearance and moved to defuse the situation. "Naruto-kun. He doesn't mean harm. He's our guest and Hanabi's fiancé, Moriko Kisei. Moriko-san, this is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Kisei put on an amiable face and signaled his guards to stand down. "Our great hero and his gallant knight in my humble presence. An honor for sure. Your reputation precedes you. Chivalrous and bold. I apologize if I overstep. I was merely proving a point to your lovely lady. And you were kind enough to oblige me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But whatever it is, don't do it again." Naruto answered with an uncharacteristic show of temper.

Instead of being intimidated, the clear warning had the opposite effect on him. He only looked more amused although he tried to hide it. "Your wrath is doubtless earned. It was a presumptuous move on my part. My curiosity got the better of me. The search for truth is not without risks, right princess?"

Sasuke observed the guy with reluctant interest. He had a way with a sweetly scathing way of speaking. It's double-edged, appearing to be mellow but laced with derision. Naruto is very much outclassed in this arena.

He could feel the simmering anger emanating from Naruto at the condescension the guy tried to pass off as an apology. Not to mention the subtly mocking endearment he used on Hinata. Before things could get more heated, he decided to interfere. By speaking to the guy in the language that he uses.

"It's unwise to linger after such a display. This 'gallant knight' is bound to defend a slight on his sire's honor. The payoff you think you got would not suffice for what you could lose. By his valiant sword." Sasuke said with as much civility as he could. Since violence is not an option, he wanted to give the guy a taste of his own medicine.

Kisei's attention is immediately turned to him. "Pray tell what would that gamble cost me?"

"Your capacity for speech. The normalcy of a symmetrical anatomy. Either or both offending parts." He answered unaffectedly, like he did not just threaten a man with dismemberment.

"Ah. Then I am most fortunate that this knight chooses to be lenient. He would know the plight of one missing an appendage it seems. I'm sure it's a never ending source of anguish." Kisei responded with practiced compassion.

Even Sasuke was impressed with his ballsy mocking. It almost prompted a smile from him. This pompous rich kid is either incredibly stupid or suicidal. How he would love to wipe that infernal smirk off his face.

But before he could make a comeback, Kisei turned his attention back to Hinata. His face made an easy transition from friendly to penitent and sincere. "I loathe having to cut this riveting conversation but time is cruel. Although I will not depart without knowing I'm still in your good graces. Princess, please forgive any discourtesy on my end."

Hinata met his earnest gaze and nodded. "Only if you forgive any on ours." She answered diplomatically.

His face lit up with a smile. "You are truly kind. I will see you soon princess."

"Presumably. Seeing as you are engaged to my sister." She replied levelly.

The insinuation was not lost on him. It is a clear reminder of his commitment to her sister and a cloaked warning about recognizing boundaries. He made a knowing smile conveying his understanding.

"We're strange relations, you and I." He said vaguely before leaving on a grand carriage.

Hinata was left to reflect at the bizarre encounter. She realized she was shivering.


	5. Cakes and Partings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _Is he being smug or cryptic?_ _Why does he feel like two different people?_ Hinata thought quietly.

 _What a show-off. Hinata's future brother-in-law huh. That means... What!_ Naruto did not like that scenario.

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke his thoughts out loud. "Seriously, who's that clown?"

Naruto looked at him. "I see you're back to normal. I was about to disown you."

"Something had to be done after you growled at him and he looked like he wanted to pet you." He replied nonchalantly.

Naruto heard him but his attention is now on Hinata. "Hey. You're trembling. What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. Just a little cold." She said distractedly.

He took his jacket off and put it on her. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Sasuke read the situation and quickly made himself scarce. But Hinata remained quiet even when they were left alone. Naruto could tell she was troubled. He desperately wanted to know what's on her mind but the event of yesterday still hung over them.

With all the courage he could muster, he reached for her hand and held it lightly. When she responded with a squeeze, it was all the encouragement he needed. Suddenly the elaborate gesture of apology he planned is forgotten. Because she's here and he couldn't stand the rift between them any longer.

As they continued walking, Naruto asked a question that bothered him from a while ago. "Hinata, what did he mean he was proving a point? I didn't really get much from those two blabbering earlier."

"Sasuke-kun is your knight in shining armor Naruto-kun. Although he may have overdone it a little. Never mind Moriko-san. Like you've seen, he's a rather eccentric person." She answered quietly.

That actually raised more questions than answers. But none that mattered more than what happened the day before.

"Let's go somewhere and talk for a while. I miss you." Naruto suggested with a small smile.

She nodded and he led them to a park where they sat side by side on the soft grass. Without much preamble, Naruto stated his case. "You were mad at me. You still might be and you have every right to be. I was a jerk. But hear me out. I don't know if it would make sense but I'll say it anyway. Hinata. I don't know how to fight you. When we were sparring, I saw Toneri using you against me. Maybe it was partly because of that I don't know. But I do know you're strong. You can take a hit as hard as you can give one. You've taken plenty of hits and survived. But the thing is I don't ever want to hurt you in any way. Everything in me is against it. So I can't fight you. And it's not because you're no match against me, it's the other way around. I'll work on it if that's what you want though. I promise."

It would probably sound contrived to an unconcerned party. But it was Hinata and she understood him perfectly. She had the same feelings about Hanabi when they were younger. "I know it's not in you to look down on people. And I won't hold it against you that you won't fight me. I wasn't really mad at you Naruto-kun. I was more frustrated with myself. It was one of those days when I needed a win. And everything was just going uphill. I unconsciously took it out on you. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Forgive me."

It wasn't exactly the response he expected. "What's bothering you?" He asked gently.

She wasn't too keen on troubling him with her worries. But she had to tell someone. "My sister is arranged to be married to a complete stranger. And I can't help but feel bad. That should have been me."

At that moment, a strange realization struck him. Hinata is a princess. He uses that term as an endearment and not a reference to her status. But she is of blue blood. What does he have to offer but a good name?

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What do you mean Hinata? Do you regret being with me?"

She was quick to relieve his fears. "No. Not that. Never that. I was unclear. You are the greatest blessing I could ask for Naruto-kun and I couldn't be more thankful. But while I am happy with you, my sister is burdened by duties that should have been mine. See, from the outside, an heiress' life is all glamour. But the price for the niceties is high. It's living a caged life where everything is decided for you. Hanabi plays the part really well. Much better than I did but I wish she didn't have to."

Looking at her sad face made him feel guilty, realizing that there are still a lot of things he doesn't know about her. It was so easy reveling in her constant attention to him that he unknowingly forgot about things that do not concern him. He felt ashamed of this knowledge and made a promise to be more perceptive and considerate of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know you had this worrying you. What can I do?"

 _I felt relieved when I thought my sister got what she believed she wanted for a husband. But then I saw something in him that scared me. And I hope I'm just being paranoid but I have a feeling he's more than he lets on._

She debated telling him all that but decided not to. She already worried him enough. And because it sounds unreasonable. Maybe she was reading way too much on their earlier banter. It seems a bit unfair to judge Kisei after one conversation. He may come across as arrogant but that is true of most noblemen. Even Hanabi had her moments of hauteur.

"It's out of our hands now. Don't worry about me Naruto-kun. Just you being here is enough." She tucked her arm underneath his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

It wasn't enough for him. With ease, he lifted her from the ground and sat her in front of him. He hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head. "About earlier. I'm sorry I overreacted. It was lame. But I want you to know I will always be here for you. You can always count on me."

She was not very surprised that Naruto would react the way he did. But what bugs her was the fact that Kisei made him act that way on purpose. That it was staged deliberately. It had a disturbing sense to it.

They stayed that way for a while, just enjoying each other's comforting presence. Then she noticed something white sticking out of the chest pocket of his jacket that he put on her.

"Naruto-kun, there is something in your pocket. It almost fell off. Is this important?" She asked softly.

"Oh that. I almost forgot about that."

After a long pause, he murmured something in a shy and hesitant voice. "I kinda wrote something in it. It's for you."

That automatically perked her up. With giddy curiosity, she carefully extracted the piece of paper and unfolded it. She activated her Byakugan to assist her vision in the dim light. It was a coupon for a free slice of cake. She turned it over. A small smile graced her lips as she softly read the contents for the both of them. All the while, he was trying to calm his pounding heartbeat.

 _The loveliest in a field of flowers_

 _Perfectly innocent of your powers_

 _The strength in your gentleness_

 _Completely shatters my defenses_

"Naruto-kun. It's wonderful." She gushed with a big smile as she moved sideways to face him.

"Really? Are you sure? I tried hard to make them rhyme. Sasuke told me you like them. And I did promise you a poem. Ha. Didn't think I'd be the one writing it though. I thought I'd copy one from a book or something. Have it printed by a legit artist like Sai on a pretty paper or something. But I'm glad you like it." He rambled on as he averted his eyes from hers and rubbed the back of his head in a familiar gesture of embarrassment.

"I love it. Really. Is there anything at all you can't do?" She smiled happily. The affection and sincerity in those words are lifting her dejected mood from earlier.

He didn't know where to look so he looked everywhere. There was a reason poems were not read in the receiver's presence like he originally planned. He could have sworn he could feel the steam rising from the top of his head.

"I hope you don't mind if I keep this. It will be a precious keepsake of the time you ventured into poetry. It will cost you this slice of delicious cake though." She couldn't stop a gleeful laugh at his discomposure. It was usually the other way around.

His embarrassment tripled at the sound of her laughter. He grabbed his jacket from her lap and covered his face with it as he lied down on the grass. It made her laugh even more and he groaned.

It was such an endearing sight that she's beginning to gain understanding of why he liked to tease her so much. "Hey. I'm kidding. Of course I'll bake you one in return. A big one and I'll make it really yummy. Fair trade?" The giggles spilled again from her lips as much as she tried to stop. Her happiness is just uncontainable at the moment.

Naruto groaned louder and mumbled something in a wounded voice. "Hinata. Can you kill me now please? Do you know how much grit it took me to let you see that? Sasuke called it sappy and now you're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll stop now." She gently tugged at the jacket as he held it tighter.

He wouldn't budge, choosing to keep his face hidden. Hinata saw his distress, the kind she knew so well. She knew firsthand how agonizing it can be. To her knowledge, the best way of conveying understanding is sharing the vulnerability.

She fought against the impulse to laugh at the image in front of her. After clasping his hand in hers, the words slowly poured from her heart to her lips.

 _Every one thing you bestow upon me_

 _Ineffable, only let my poor words try_

 _Endless joy in the warmth of your eyes_

 _Comfort with a touch of your hand_

 _Smile, it dazzles even the doleful rain_

 _There's you, the world is beautiful again_

A stretch of silence followed her short speech. Slowly, he rolled his jacket down revealing only his eyes. Her smiling face is lovingly gazing down at him peering from the safety of his cover. He wanted to say something but the tightness in his chest and the overall awkwardness of his position is preventing his ability to speak.

"You see Naruto-kun, I have a longer history of embarrassing myself in front of you. I can go even sappier than you. That was so rough and cheesy they didn't even rhyme." She murmured with kind eyes and pink cheeks.

"You were free styling. That was real slick." As soon as he spoke the words, he mentally kicked himself. _What the hell kind of response is that? Way to look like a total schmuck_.

But all his worries were laid to rest when she laughed heartily at his remark. She lied down to his side, rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm on his chest. "Thank you so much. This is exactly the win I needed."

Naruto wrapped an arm around her, relishing in the exquisite feel of her body snuggled warmly against him. He was unaccountably left silent, in wonder of his cosmic luck finding everything in such a person. With her, he feels this incredible happiness he never would have dreamed possible. And he would protect it with everything he has.

Her hold on his being, in all its immensity, would have been frightening. But the antidote to that fear is never out of reach. It's in every touch, every word, every look; the immeasurable love she shows in all she does. And it is far stronger than his inhibitions. He hopes it's the same thing for her.

Hinata is still holding the piece of paper with his poem in it. She was twiddling it between her fingers with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Now you keep that. There won't be another one." He said firmly while gently stroking her hair.

"Aww. Not even if I make you another cake?" Emboldened by her happiness, she negotiated sweetly.

"Well I'm glad you had your fun. Because I felt like the biggest poser in existence and that's never gonna happen again."

She laughed and nuzzled his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about. That Naruto-kun was adorable and I can't wait to see him again."

"Hinata, no."

"Not even with two cakes?"

"Not even with two cakes."

"Not even with three cakes and a kiss?"

"Not even with- what?" He looked at her in surprise.

What met his gaze were pearls of pure wonder that effectively hushed him up. Those endless depths that is sure to drown an unsuspecting soul. He never stood a chance against those eyes.

God, how he loves her.

God, how she drives him crazy.

Her soft voice brought him back to his senses.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? What?"

"What flavor would you like? For the cake." She asked eagerly.

It was honestly the farthest thing from his mind. The unexpectedness of the question made him chuckle. She leaned back so she could look at him, a quizzical look on her face.

"Forget cake. You're all the sweetness I need." He said confidently. And then he moved forward to claim it from her lips.

PAGE BREAK

 _"...big and round and soft and so delicious. Just the best I've ever had…"_

 _"Wow. Are we still talking about cake? And you said the same thing about the last one."_

A happy chirping followed by a lazy drawl can be heard from the hallway and Kakashi sighed. He was not looking forward to this conversation. Sometimes this job really sucks. He put his pen down at the sound of a knock on the door as Naruto and Shikamaru entered.

"Reporting for duty Hokage-sama." Shikamaru greeted.

"Now no need to be so formal. You can drop the honorific." He said the usual admonishment which no one ever seems to listen to.

"So sensei. Why did you call for us?" Naruto asked.

Another drawn sigh and Kakashi proceeded. "Naruto, I know you just got back from a long mission but this matter is one we can not prolong."

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei. I'm here to help in any way I can." He said earnestly.

Kakashi did not expect anything less from him. "Do you know about the Five Nations Accord, Naruto?"

"It's the peace treaty signed after the war right? The one declaring a truce among the nations." Naruto stated, proud that he knew.

"Yes. But more than a truce, it has progressed to something more. Shikamaru, can you give us a rundown please." Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir. Under this accord, a proposal was made to establish a unified system for international purposes. That means we will have a set of laws that every country has to follow when it involves another country. Representatives from each nation will be in charge of this court. They will decide on cases involving international disputes and even economic policies." He explained extensively for Naruto's sake.

"This is a big step towards peaceful relations. A neutral stage where we can convene and talk about issues as equals. Right now, three of the five countries are still in deliberation on the matter. The Fire and Wind Country have officially declared acceptance. The Earth Country may do it sooner, if the fact that their daimyo's son is recently betrothed to the Hyuuga clan is any indication." Kakashi added.

"Ok. I think I got it. Now what's it got to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Before we get to that, I have to explain something. For the past month or so, there has been an increase in criminal activity all around. We are keeping it contained to not cause panic. Trafficking, drug trade, pillaging entire villages. And is increasing at an alarming rate. The occurrences seem to be systemic and reactionary to the-"

"Wait you just lost me. What do those mean?" Naruto interrupted.

"It's a problem appearing everywhere instigated on purpose. Like someone is trying to sabotage the accord. Could be multiple someones. They oppose the passing of this peace treaty. Maybe it threatens the environment they operate in. Or simply a matter of principle. Not everyone likes change." Kakashi expounded in simpler terms.

When Naruto nodded his understanding, he continued. "Shinobi forces are mobilized in response. But it won't stop until we destroy the foundations. I have the other Kage's approval. They have placed their trust on us. Mostly because it involves you."

"How does it involve me?"

"You may not realize this Naruto, but more than your accomplishments in the war and moon incident, you have become a symbol of peace and unity among all nations. As such, this accord is virtually in your name. I won't mince it for you. It's a big responsibility and somehow it has become your duty to see to it that it is upheld. Are you up to it?" The Hokage asked in a serious tone.

Truth be told, all this talk about responsibilities weighs heavily on him. The fact that he is a central figure in current affairs is unfathomable even up to this point. Contrary to what everyone may think, he is not always confident. He does not have all the answers. What propels him is the knowledge that people are depending on him and he has the power and capacity to do something.

 _I don't know if people can truly understand one another and obtain peace in this world. But if I can't find the answer in my lifetime, I entrust that task to you._

 _I will not waver. If there is such a thing as peace, I will find it._

 _This is a start._ A dream shared with a beloved master strengthened his resolve to conviction. "Yes Kakashi-sensei. What do I have to do?"

"Good. Listen carefully. This situation is very different from all conflicts you've faced thus far. You will deal with politicians, noblemen and people in power. As future Hokage, you have to learn how to work through diplomacy. First, I am appointing you as an official envoy. Your endorsement of this movement will provide much leverage. Second, you will be helping in stopping these criminals whenever it is required. Lastly, you will be working undercover. Try to investigate as much as you can about what we're dealing here. Be discreet though. Lest they realize we're suspicious of them. Shikamaru will be accompanying you. His mind is for this kind of operations." Kakashi finished and looked at Shikamaru.

"I understand sir." He readily agreed.

"Got it." Naruto seconded.

"Naruto. I gave you that in-depth explanation because it's important that you understand your position before I break something to you. Now I'd like you to know that no one is forcing you to do anything here. You still make your own decisions. This is just a political situation we have to deal with." The Hokage relayed with discomfort even his mask failed to hide.

"What is it sensei? You look nervous you're making me nervous." Naruto demanded.

"Consider this your first trial in the world of politics. Naruto, the Serizawa family, feudal rulers of the Water Country, is offering their daughter in marriage to you." He stated as matter-of-factly as he could.

Laughter was the immediate response he had to that ridiculous set of words. "Sensei. I thought we're being serious here. Why are you making jokes?" Naruto asked baffled.

"I'm not joking Naruto. I have their letter right here." Kakashi picked the letter from his desk. It was elegant stationery, with refined script and a rose seal of white gold.

"Nice props, Sensei. Very convincing."

The Hokage turned to his companion for help. "Shikamaru. Will you please confirm it for me?"

Shikamaru remained calm even at Naruto's outburst. He took the letter and scanned it quickly, keeping his face even. "It's true Naruto. You are invited to your very first marriage meeting. By none other than Serizawa Miketsu, daimyo of the Water Country, to his daughter Serizawa Sena."

Naruto was still laughing. "I'm sorry. What?"

He had those before from fan mail but the fact that this one has an official seal in it made all the difference. Kakashi remained passive while Shikamaru himself is wincing involuntarily.

"I know this is not gonna be pleasant, but you have to be there. Remember what I said about diplomacy. Face them respectfully and tell them your decision." The Hokage advised him.

"There's nothing to decide. Sensei I'm with Hinata. Why are they ignoring that? Why are you ignoring that?" He asked with hurt in his voice.

"Technically, you are still an eligible bachelor Naruto. Probably at the top of most lists. To be honest, I'm surprised it even took this long to receive an offer. As your Hokage, it's my job to tell you how this possible union could benefit us. I won't go into detail just that it will secure our alliance with an entire country. But it is ultimately your decision." He hated being the one who has to say that.

Naruto walked over to a chair and sat down. Kakashi and Shikamaru watched as a slew of emotions played across his face. He went from amusement to disbelief to annoyance to confusion to dread in a span of five minutes. He dug his elbows on his knees and raked his hands through his hair as frustration quickly seeped through him.

"Naruto. Did you hear what I just said?"

His primary concern lay somewhere else. "Uh, what do I tell my girlfriend?"

PAGE BREAK

Hinata woke up with a headache. And as someone with many responsibilities, she doesn't have the luxury of nursing it in bed. She groped inside her drawer for the vial of painkillers and groaned when she found it empty. She crawled out of her bed and quickly went through her morning routine.

The first thing on her list is her class at the orphanage. It went as uneventful as most days did. She spent the afternoon pruning trees with her two genin students. As they are still baby ninja, the missions assigned to them at the moment were usually odd jobs around the village. She was actually looking forward to the end of the day. It's the time when Naruto and her make time to see each other.

"Sensei, when are we going out of the village for missions?" Sota asked impatiently.

"Sota-chan. The Hokage decides that. For now, you have to make best with what is given to you." She answered.

"This is so not rad. I became a ninja so I could fight you know, not be someone's lackey." Yuri whined.

"You are still genin so you are spared the dangerous missions. There are not a lot of fighting right now. Many brave people died to protect the peace we are enjoying. And you should not take it lightly. But you're young and bored I understand. This weekend we will have a practice match to ease a bit of that boredom. Are we good?" She compromised.

"Yes sensei." They answered with a little bit of excitement.

It still amazes her how behaved they can be considering they were once problem students. She speculated that it could be out of respect for Naruto. And her display of anger that one time might also have something to do with it. "Okay. We are done for today. I'll see you at the usual training ground Saturday an hour after noon. And be prepared."

She was left alone with her thoughts when Naruto appeared in front of her in a flash. He looked a little on edge as he spoke to her. "Hey. Are you free right now?"

"Yes. I was about to look for you."

"Take a walk with me." He said with a somewhat weary smile.

Hand in hand, they set forth. Hinata did not miss that he was being unusually quiet. When they reached the crossroad, it surprised her when he picked the path leading away from the village. He seems to be deeply contemplating something. She gave him space to process his thoughts and proceed on his own terms. Several minutes passed and they were far away from the village and standing beneath a mountain.

"Naruto-kun, are we going hiking?" Hinata asked lightly.

That seemed to break him out the dazed state he was in. "Uh. Sure. Why not? Since we're here." He said with a nervous laugh.

Hinata looked up. The mountain is an especially towering figure. Running at normal speed, it would take at least fifteen minutes to get to the top. A casual climb would probably go as long as two hours. She was about to ask him what he intended when he suddenly swept her of her feet in a bridal carry.

"Hinata. I wanna show you something. First hold on tight and close your eyes." He coaxed with a small smile.

She did as she was told. Her trust on him is absolute. "Okay."

As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt the familiar sensation of his chakra completely enveloping her. She took a deep breath but as she was about to exhale, it's over. She kept her eyes closed even as he eased her to her feet on solid ground. Her hair was in disarray at the movement and he gently smoothed it and tucked it behind her ears as she waited with anticipation.

"You can open 'em." She heard him say along with a light whirring breeze in the background.

She did so breathlessly. The scenery that met her gaze is a picture of tranquility. It was a panoramic view of the village and the countryside. Wide plains, lush forests, a long-flowing river meeting its end on the vast ocean far away. The air was cool and abounds with various sounds of nature and wildlife. It was still early for a sunset but the dusky skies and puffy clouds on the horizon had their own undeniable charm as well. She took it all in, drinking in the calming quality of the sight presented before her.

"Naruto-kun, are we perhaps...?" She asked with open joy.

"We're on top of the mountain from a while ago." He confirmed her thoughts.

"We got here that fast? Teleportation?" She felt that travel only happened in the blink of an eye.

"No. Speed. That was half of my speed capacity Hinata. I uh, I didn't go full speed because I'm not sure if you could take it yet. Even with my chakra cloak. Did you feel anything weird?" He asked with concern.

"I feel fine. That feat is amazing." His physical prowess never ceases to astonish. When it comes to combat strength, he is unparalleled.

"The view's well worth it." He said.

"Yes it is." She agreed with a smile and turned her attention back to the scenery.

She sensed him move behind her as he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Then she felt his cheek resting lightly on the side of her head.

"Although for real, this is not actually what I wanted to show you. It's not like I was trying to show-off to my girlfriend. But I wanted to let you know something. No matter where you are, I will come to you when you call for me. There's no place that far. I'll be there for you at the speed of light. Or very close to that." He said quietly, almost shyly.

Hinata felt her heart flutter at that sweet expression. But the sadness in his voice could not be missed.

"Naruto-kun, I can't help but feel there's something troubling you."

He said nothing as he gestured for them to sit down. They did so on a fallen tree and faced each other.

"What is it?"

He tried to smile and failed. "Hinata. I got a new job. Kakashi-sensei said I am now an official envoy. An ambassador for the Five Nations Accord."

"That's great news. Is it not?" She asked while wondering at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Well yeah. You know it's sorta good for me. Considering I'm still a genin. But it means I have to be away for most of the time. At least until this whole negotiation thing is over and done with. And I'm leaving tomorrow."

The whole thing is dawning on her. This job will demand a lot. It entails his absence for long periods of time. But she already made a decision that she would never stand in the way of his duty. She steeled herself against the objections and loneliness that she is starting to feel even at the very moment.

"We've been through this before. We'll get through this." She said to reassure him as well as herself.

"You really think so?" He looked at her, his eyes shadowed with doubt.

"Yes I do. And you're perfect for this assignment. I don't know if you've noticed but you can be very persuasive. You have this for sure." She smiled encouragingly, trying to put positivity on the situation.

He smiled back but it did not reach his eyes. He looked so uneasy which in turn made her so.

"I guess. Maybe. But why do they have to take my word for it? Am I really the right person to be telling countries what they should be doing?" He said grimacing.

She wished she had the answer for him. Part of her wanted to keep him home, protect him from all the burdens and maneuverings that he is sure to face. But the reasonable side of her saw the necessity of this new experience. Whether for good or not, he is now a part of that world. "I don't know Naruto-kun. Maybe the technical aspect is not our business. But what you do have is empathy. You can be the heart of this project. But that doesn't mean you get to work less. Try to learn about the purposes of this accord as much as you can. The people who are working to put this through, do you trust them? What do they tell you? And even if everything doesn't turn out just as desired, don't take all the blame for it. You can't make everyone bend to your will no matter how good your intentions are. People are more complicated than that. You can't polish and achieve everything overnight. Maybe not even in our lifetime. And it's not one man's job to keep the peace."

He smiled with hopeful eyes, wholly trusting her judgment. "It should have been you Hinata. And you're so good at this you know, keeping me sane."

"Only because you are too. You once told me I can change myself for the better. And I did."

"We're a pair. I think they have a word for it. Soulmates." He said with a grin.

She moved closer and leaned her head on his shoulder, glad that he is smiling happily again. "Hmm. That's not really me Naruto-kun, that's Sasuke-kun. You're soulmates. You two have this sort of bond that no one can impinge upon. The universe meant to keep your fates entwined and it has been ever since. It was written in the stars so to speak."

He couldn't fully argue with that. But he had to make one thing clear. "That's a fancy way of saying it. Sasuke is an important person to me. He's almost like a brother. But it's different with you."

"I know that. And I don't begrudge what you two have. Because I love what I have with you. I wasn't destined to be with you, I chose to love you on my own. And that choice has proven to be the best I've ever made." She said with a serene smile.

"It would be so awesome if they have a word for that too." He mused out loud.

"Sadly, it fell short of the romantic." She giggled softly.

"Nonsense. I say we call it whatever we want. Let's see. Something romantic. Sun to your stars, my lady?" He said with inflection.

"Bread to your ramen, my lord?" She added laughingly.

"Even better. Hinata. When I say you're bread to my ramen, I mean I love you like no one's ever loved before." He said with a flourish that did not undermine the essence of it.

"And when I say you're the sun to my stars, Naruto-kun, I mean I'll always be there. Even when you're far away." She smiled shyly.

Holding his hand, she basked in the warm light that only he can create. It's not easy for her to accept affection from anyone. A childhood of isolation and emotional abuse had somewhat crippled her in that sense. The same could not be said about him, another thing she admires greatly. His relentless capacity to overcome his demons, the darkness that is his childhood, and move forward.

He is the love of her life, the most beautiful person to ever be. And here he is professing unrivaled devotion. To be held in such high regard is both bliss and terror. Like the miraculous culmination of the most self-indulgent dream. It felt unreal. But if there is one thing she is most certain of, it is her love for him. And that is infinitely enough.

Both were so enraptured by their own bubble of happiness, he almost forgot about that one thing he had to tell her. Like in a dream, the cold intrusion of reality burst him out of the moment. She immediately noticed his anxiety when he started restlessly fidgeting with her hand.

"Naruto-kun. Is there something else you need to tell me?" _What could possibly be worse than him having to leave home for a long time?_

He looked apprehensive as he answered. "This is kinda awkward. Hinata. Promise me you won't freak out. What the hell am I saying? You never freak out. Except that one time you got mad at me. Wait that still doesn't count. Okay you're grace incarnate. Did I ever mention I heard people call us Beauty and the Beast? That is so true you know. I probably look like a creature of the wild next to you. But that's fine. Totally fine. Don't you think so?" He rambled pointlessly.

"I think that is a reference to Kurama, Naruto-kun. A harmless sentiment. And I do believe you're stalling. I won't freak out. I promise. So please tell me."

"Someone proposed to me." He blurted the words like they were pulled out of him.

It shouldn't have surprised her considering who she was with. But it did. It was something she never would have guessed. Still, she managed to keep her shock in check. "Okay. Is it anyone we know?" She asked calmly.

"No. Serizawa. I forgot her first name. She's the daughter of the daimyo of the Water Country. Kakashi-sensei said I have to attend the marriage meeting and tell them in person." He said while assessing her reaction.

That name rang familiar. It sounded of wealth and prestige. This is not comparable to the silly advances of his more audacious admirers. For the first time in a long time, she was blindsided by her old fears resurfacing.

"Yes. It is customary to say it in person." She said as casually as she could.

"You're not bothered by this?" He asked nonplussed. He couldn't tell if that's a good thing or not.

She looked away from his frowning face, her expression turning to that of an unreadable mask. "Is there a reason I should be bothered?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

Her eyes were still averted from him as she spoke softly but decisively. "It's a valid question Naruto-kun. This is an issue that requires discussion."

He felt hurt. Along with that, something that felt like fear with the direction their conversation was turning into. Her gaze was turned to the distance. It felt so far away and so does she. It prompted a painful memory within him.

How could he have forgotten? Hinata doesn't freak out like most people do. When others would rage and cry, she would pull away instead. She puts up walls around her. And to his great consternation, he doesn't quite know yet how to approach her when she's being cold and reserved.

Without further thought, he abruptly stood up and pulled her to her feet. He gripped both of her shoulders and looked at her squarely. "Hinata. Let's get married. Right now. If we hurry, Kakashi-sensei can do the whole thing. I don't have a ring right now but I'll get you one after."

"Naruto-kun. You're shaking. Please calm down." She was actually more concerned with his distress than the suddenness of the proposal. She felt wretched at her insensitivity in handling the situation.

"We'll talk about everything else later. Right now we really should go get married. If we get married, maybe I don't have to go. I won't get any more of this." He insisted.

She took his hands in hers and held them tightly as she met his agitated gaze. "Naruto-kun, please listen to me. Calm down for a moment. I'm sorry. It was awful of me to disregard you like that. I'd agree if that's what you want. But that's not what I see right now. I see your doubts. I see you reacting to something you're afraid of. You're making a hasty decision on something very important. This is too sudden and unthought-of." She said with firm concern.

Her earnest plea deflated his anxious insistence. He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I ruined it. Your first proposal and I ruined it."

"This is not my first proposal. You did not ruin anything." She reassured him gently.

"What? Who?"

"A few family friends. And Toneri."

"Oh yeah. Him." He said with shoulders slumped.

She couldn't take seeing him so dispirited. "I know all about arranged marriages Naruto-kun. I know the sense of duty you feel when you were presented with it. I might not have shown it but I understand your position right now."

Naruto looked at her. Of course she would put herself aside to spare his feelings _. I don't think you do. And it's not your fault. I can't seem to do anything right. When was the last time I put you first? It's not the responsibility that hangs over me. It's the thought of losing you that scares me witless._

He decided to be very clear with her. "I choose you. I will always choose you. I will never not choose you. I can lose everything but you."

He took her in his arms and held her fervently. Savoring the moment because he can't tell with certainty the time until he could do it again. "Don't scare me like that again."

Hinata felt the slight tremors in his body and hugged him tighter, seeking to give him comfort. "I'm sorry."

"About what I said earlier, Hinata I..."

It was not even a question. "There's another time and place for that. Right now, you have something you have to do."

After a moment, he released her. His eyes were downcast as he sought for understanding while offering an apology. "Hinata, this is the most selfish thing I will ever ask of you. Will you wait for me? Because I'm not ready yet. I feel like there are so many things I have to do. People are counting on me. But I swear this on my life, I'll always be here for you. You are what matters the most to me."

And because she loves him, she will not deny him of anything. Especially something that is so innately a part of him, his compassion. She put her hands on both sides of his face and gently lifted it so she could look him in the eye. "I understand. Don't ever apologize for your wishes Naruto-kun. Your desire to help people is a noble cause. It's what makes you who you are. The most remarkable person I've ever known. If it were up to me, I'll never be away from you. But this is bigger than both of us. And it's not like we're running out of time. Our lives are just beginning. A few years, more, an eternity. I will wait for you. I'm right here. Always. When you're ready, I'll be here."

Naruto has a reputation of knowing just the right thing to say. His unyielding honesty could compel the most obstinate. But humbled by her selfless understanding, the right words elude him. He envied her uncanny ability of seeing through him. She always knew what to say to warm his heart and ease his pain. And so he wished that she could see what he wanted her to see the most.

"I don't even know what to say. I can't say things as well as you do. You are everything. Hinata. I love you. So much. Thank you for this."

She was left silent with his sincerity. Before she could hesitate, she threw her arms around him and kissed him with all the crushing tenderness and desperate longing she felt in her. It was such an honest moment that left her shaken, feeling both weak and powerful. She's baring all her love as other conflicting emotions battled within her. He instantly got over his surprise at her act of unrestrained affection and responded with equal fervor. And just like always, he is only made more aware of the simple truth that he is hers.

She held him tightly like she wouldn't ever let go. As her heart silently cried out what she wouldn't let herself say. What she couldn't allow herself to feel _. Stay…I want you to stay._ How could she feel that way after everything she just said? She hoped her uncertainty doesn't taint the heartfelt support she has for him. She would never let him doubt himself.

But something must have broken through. A profound understanding that needed no words. Because when they finally broke apart, his limpid eyes met her shaded ones and he spoke for both of them.

"I know."

PAGE BREAK

The gloomy skies mirrored the countenance of two somber-looking figures walking side by side on an empty road. They are both relatively quiet people. Whenever they're together, time usually went by in peaceful silence or light conversation. But this time, the silence hung a little heavy.

Sasuke stole a glance at her and noted that she was looking rather pale and unwell. _Probably heartsick_. And he knew exactly why. Naruto told him the whole story before he left. That and careful instructions to look after her. In his own words, 'Don't give her any more trouble at work. And try to cheer her up when she's sad.' That would have been met with a smack to the back of his head or a sound of derision. 'Yeah, that's happening'. But Naruto looked so crestfallen that time Sasuke could only stay quiet.

The first part is easy enough. But he shrinks at the ridiculous task that is the second one. Cheering people up is so out of his range it's not even funny. Yet looking at her forlorn face, he felt he had to at least try.

 _Here goes nothing._

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. Naruto is a lot of things but he's not the type to be forced into a marriage." He started with an assurance.

That pulled her out of the trance she was in. "I'm sorry. I must be bumming you out." She exclaimed.

"No worries. I get it."

"Of course. You're right. This must be undoubtedly worrying for me but I'm fine. It does not upset me all that much. I'm perfectly fine." She rambled on in an unusually pitched voice. For all he knew, it might be her version of a snappy retort.

"Just a little snarky." He commented.

She looked startled and apologetic. "I wasn't being snarky."

"And I'll grow an arm tomorrow."

"See. You're projecting. Just because you're sarcastic doesn't mean that I am."

"You've earned the right to be snarky. Don't get so defensive."

"You think I'm too uptight?"

"Aren't you? Say something offensive."

"What?"

"I bet you've never even cursed."

"I don't do it. Doesn't mean I don't know how to." She said with confidence.

"Whatever you say."

"You're being a massive jerk."

He gave her a thoughtful look. "I guess that's good enough for now."

"I didn't know cursing adeptly is something to strive for."

"Everyone does it. Even Naruto. He says f-"

"I don't want to hear it." She quickly cut him off.

"Does it ruin the pretty picture?"

"Not in the slightest. I'll hear it from him myself."

He really shouldn't be surprised. "Okay then. Sorry for robbing you of that discovery."

"I forgive you, but only because you asked so sweetly."

"Hm. I still got it."

She made a small laugh as they went on walking. But her cheerfulness was short-lived. Without warning, a piercing sensation flashed through her head and made her halt. She closed her eyes and clutched at her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache. It's been recurring for a while now. Just give me a moment please." She explained.

Another stab of pain more severe and she nearly cried out. She swayed where she was standing, almost crumpling to the ground.

Instinctively, he reached out with both hands to steady her. That was before he realized he only had the one. He cursed at his own lacking and used his torso instead to prevent her fall. With his arm around her waist, he propped her against him. She clung to his shoulders, using them as a crutch to keep herself standing.

"How bad is it?" He asked, keeping the alarm off his voice.

"Sasuke-kun. I can't see anything." She whispered through the excruciating pain, eyes anxious and unfocused.

Those were her last words before she lost consciousness and collapsed against him. He held her securely as a purple chakra form shot out of his empty sleeve. Before she could fall, he used the makeshift extension to support her legs and lifted her off the ground. She had gone completely limp in his hold and hopefully freed from the pain. In repose, her face is white and eerily still.

"Hinata." He called to her. His voice remaining calm despite the panic he felt.

He activated his chakra and searched for any trace of hers. It's there. It was miniscule but surprisingly fierce. For a fraction of a second, he felt that energy repel his. But he could hardly pay attention to that now. His thoughts are already set on the next course of action.

Vaguely, it registered in his mind that it was the first time he called her by name. But that didn't matter because she couldn't have heard him. She is utterly dead to the world.


	6. Favors and Pains

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 6**

Through his own choice and actions, Sasuke has been removed from polite conventions for the better part of his life. But even he knew that visiting a sick friend needs no prerequisites. And he felt no need to justify why he wanted to see her. He has been worried for her since that moment she collapsed deathly pale in his arms. He rushed her to the hospital and did not leave until she was proclaimed out of the woods. The attending physician diagnosed it as chakra exhaustion and eye-strain, common to wielders of the Byakugan. It only required extended rest. Therefore, her eyes were concealed with white bands wrapped around her head. Only when she was settled in bed did he remember to send for her family.

He checked with her the following day and found out that they had taken her home. Out of respect, he waited another day until he decided to visit her again. The Hyuuga household treated him with courtesy and deference when he showed up at their gates. Hinata's sister is there to express gratitude for his role in bringing her sister to the hospital. After a quick discussion of her current state, which is mainly positive, he was ushered into her room. Hinata was sitting quietly in front of her work desk. Her eyes are still taped and covered but she seems to be writing something.

"Hinata-nee. Someone's here to see you. Can you guess who?" Hanabi announced cheerfully.

She turned to their general direction and smiled. "Is it Father?"

"No. He's not back yet. I'm sorry Nee. It's Uchiha-san. I'll leave you two alone." She answered less enthusiastically and left with the door open.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Sit anywhere you please. I'm sorry I can't be a proper host right now." Hinata said apologetically.

He looked around her room. Like the rest of the mansion, it was clean and airy. It was also noticeably spacious with a high ceiling, hardwood flooring and cream colored walls. For all its size, the furniture is minimal. The bed is at the center and her working desk is beside a big and ornately designed window overlooking the gardens. The most notable items are the carefully-tended flowering plants in each corner. It speaks of her simple nature amidst the luxury she lives in.

He walked over and leaned on the windowsill, carefully avoiding the potted cacti. "I'll manage."

She smiled more openly. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for taking care of me. Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Don't mention it. I can't have you dying under my watch. Naruto will kill me."

Even without her sight, she felt him smile through that statement. She smiled in return. "I know you mean that as a jest, but really Sasuke-kun. I think you underestimate how much Naruto-kun loves you dearly."

"I know you should be nice to the sick but look who's talking."

That made her pause. "I deserved that. Don't hold back on my account. I'm fine Sasuke-kun. No need to walk on eggshells around me."

"Have you been using your eyes too much? Why would you suddenly have eye-strain?" He asked curiously.

"I've been having headaches for the past month or so. Maybe it's that. Maybe I'm going blind." Her voice cracked at the last word, a hint of her fear showing.

"You are not going blind. Not permanently." He assured her.

"You don't know that."

"The Hokage once had his eye plucked right out and Naruto restored it like it was no big deal. You have nothing to worry about." He stated with finality.

"That's certainly reassuring." She chuckled nervously before lapsing into silence. It did not take him long to figure out why.

"He doesn't know about this. You didn't tell him."

"I did not mind it so much. I didn't know this would happen." She mumbled contritely.

"I shouldn't be the one lecturing you on how to handle your health but that was really irresponsible." He reprimanded. It surprised him when she laughed softly.

"What?"

"You just reminded me of someone. Thank you for the concern Sasuke-kun." She smiled musingly.

"Please don't tell me that person is your father."

He stiffened and stood up when she suddenly flinched and clutched at her eyes. "You okay?"

"The pain comes and goes. I guess it's time for my medication." She explained. She stood up and slowly walked over to the bed. Then she started carefully groping around her nightstand for the cup and the pitcher of water.

"Sit down. Let me." He offered and she acquiesced. He poured water on the cup and popped open the pill bottle. After which he carefully placed on her open palms.

When she was done, she turned to him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"I should leave you to rest." He said.

"Yes you might have to. I won't be awake for much longer anyway. These are drowsy pills." She fidgeted with her hands and opened her mouth to talk. Then she changed her mind, clamped it shut and pursed her lips. She was uncertain about telling him something which he immediately caught.

"What is it?" He asked on her behalf.

"Sasuke-kun. You haven't met my subordinates. They were quite troublesome at first but they are really good kids once you get to know them well. They are excitable young boys eager for adventure and spectacle. Last time I saw them, they were so bored and discouraged because we had to prune trees all afternoon. The mission before that was even duller. Painting the new buildings. So I promised that I would think of something to enliven their spirits. And I have a feeling they crave a certain kind of energy. Of the uhm, m-male variety." She related sheepishly.

"Will this story have a point anytime soon? It might knock me out before that pill kicks in."

"It would be an enormous favor for me if you could take my place tomorrow at training. I made a promise but I can't be there. I can't ask Kiba-kun. He has his own team to think about. Shino-kun is fully employed at the academy. That leaves you. And I know they would be so thrilled to have you teach them a few things. Please Sasuke-kun." She implored him sincerely.

"Never mind that you singled me out as a last resort, I'll do it. Now go to bed." He said casually, belying the bemused smile on his face.

"Really? Oh that would be so rad!" She exclaimed happily.

"What?"

She laughed at her own word. "It's something the kids say. I guess I picked it up. Anyway. Thank you so much for this. It's an hour after noon tomorrow. Training Area 5."

"I'll be there. Go to sleep." He urged her again.

She smiled, got on the bed and tucked herself in. "Training Area 5 Sasuke-kun." She repeated with a small yawn while burrowing herself among the covers.

"Heard you the first time."

"I almost forgot. I was working on your new schedule before you came in. It's on my desk. You should get it." She murmured sleepily.

"You write even without seeing?" He asked lightly.

"This is not a first for me. I've had plenty of practice." She explained.

He walked over to her desk and picked up the paper she was writing on a moment ago.

"Do you have it?" She asked softly, already teetering on the brink of slumber.

"I have it." Sasuke answered while staring at the paper. He did not have the heart to tell her it was barely legible gibberish. Thankfully, he had just the eye needed to decipher it.

PAGE BREAK

It was not the welcoming party expected for a guest like Uzumaki Naruto. But Shikamaru supposed it was for the best. It wouldn't be fair to hold much fanfare for a proposal only to be refused in return.

The marriage meeting went without much hassle. It was like no one actually predicted a different outcome than what transpired. He only had to sit there in support as Naruto handled the situation pretty well on his own. He politely declined the offer with the sole reason that his heart only belongs to one person. It was exactly what he expected from Naruto, the honest approach.

If the Serizawa family took an affront to the refusal, they were very classy about it. Both he and Naruto were treated the same way as they were before that crucial decision. Too well in fact that it arouses suspicion in his wary mind. Especially Sena, the jilted girl, who was nothing but friendly and accommodating for the entirety of the time they spent in the estate. She was a petite brunette with comely features and a lively personality. Overall, she looked very young and innocent. Or so he initially thought.

It was another afternoon spent poring over stacks and stacks of reading materials. Naruto is admirably focused on his job for one who hates paperwork. He took a much-needed break and headed to the gardens for fresh air. That is where he found Sena sitting alone in a gazebo laden with flowers.

"Shikamaru-san, have you perhaps felt my listlessness and came to keep me company?" She asked with a fetching smile.

"Not particularly I'm afraid. I make for poor company, my lady. Surely there are others who would be glad to join you and not bore you in the process." He said evasively. It was not that he disliked her; he disliked their manner in general. It was unfamiliar. To him, it always sounded like they were talking in ambiguous language and innuendos. He has to make a conscious effort to match their ways.

"Colorful minds make for the best company. I must insist you take a stroll with me." She stood up and proceeded skipping through the stone footpath, her pretty waves tossing in the wind.

To refuse further would be ill-mannered. He mentally prepared himself and joined her.

"Do you know why you're here Shikamaru-san?" She asked in an almost sing-song tone.

He sighed inwardly. _So it's that kind of talk huh._ "I believe it's for the same reason you know."

"I had hoped you're as wise as I heard. You are my only option. Will you hear me out?" She asked with a pinched smile. It was not hard to construe that she was keeping appearances.

"Certainly."

"You, and I mean your friend, were made to be here. By people even I do not know about. My father, whom I love dearly, is a tractable man. He did not come up with this marriage proposal on his own. It is quite tacky if you ask me. Proposing to someone who is promised to another." She related while keeping her voice neutral.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shikamaru asked cautiously, still unsure whether to take her seriously or not.

After a long pause, she answered sternly for the first time. "Because I need, we need the security."

"I can't even understand what you're saying." He said openly. Sometimes the best way to get information is to play the ignorant supplicant.

"I barely know anything myself. But I will tell you what I do know. Someone advised, nay, pressured my father to make the proposal. When he refused, knowing of the Hyuuga princess' involvement with Uzumaki-san, he was assured that she won't be a problem for much longer. Make of that what you will but I think that is not something to take lightly." She explained.

"And by security you mean?" He asked as he tried to fit the pieces from her statement.

"Whatever happens to her, know that we are not a part of it. Although we will probably appear as the primary suspect." She almost sounded scared and it intrigued him.

"So you are already pleading innocence for a probable crime." He stated lightly.

"I am not playing games with you. I fear for my family in whatever entanglement my father got us into". She said with her voice slightly raised.

"What exactly are you afraid of?" He prodded.

Hazel eyes narrowing, she looked at him with something close to irritation. Her carefully constructed poise is crumbling. "It must be so easy. Living in the victor's house. Someone no one would dare challenge nor cross. A powerhouse who could decide to rule the world tomorrow with no one to stop him."

"Two powerhouses if we're being awfully specific. Are you implying my friend is a tyrant? You're being judgmental, and very wrong at that. He left home and is doing his very best for the sake of this peace. The way he sees fit, by cooperating with everyone. By giving each country a voice. You don't know him at all, he is not a tyrant and he will never be one." He said with conviction.

Sena let out a deep breath and regained her composure. "Since you know him very well, let me ask you this. Should harm or death befall the girl tomorrow, what would your friend do then?" She asked with a straight face.

The question actually left him dumbfounded. He recalls vividly how Naruto's tailed beast went on a devastating rampage when Hinata was almost killed in front of him. How it broke his spirit when she had to leave him for another man. How Naruto becomes very unpredictable when it involves her. His uncertainty must have shown in his face because she looked at him with a newfound understanding.

"Shikamaru-san. I ask this boon from you. God forbid it comes to that, spare my family." She said sincerely.

"Tell me everything you know. Leave nothing out. Not one minute detail." He pressed sternly.

"I'm afraid I am as informed as you are at this point. That is all I could gather through snippets of conversation with my father. Who is acting suspiciously secretive lately. The question is what would you do with this information, mister ambassador?" She said driving the point home.

"What motive would there be to harm Hinata? Seems to me it would be right to consider you a prime suspect. Her out of the picture would be beneficial to you." He said assertively.

Sena stopped in her tracks and picked out a beautiful red rose from the shrubbery. "Forgoing the incorrect implication that I am begging for his prized affections, Shikamaru-san. Let me answer that with an old saying. A flower that stands out in a field is most likely to be plucked. But before you get to the flower, you have to step on the weeds surrounding it."

PAGE BREAK

It shouldn't take this long. Hinata had bouts with eye-strain before but nothing of this severity. Usually, it would take her at most a week to recover but it's been two weeks now and she didn't feel any different. The pains are still frequent, her sight remained impaired, and her chakra is close to nil. To the observant eye, it would cause alarm that her health is steadily deteriorating.

Sasuke noticed the regression in her condition. Her perpetually pale complexion looked a sickly shade and she looked even thinner than the last time he saw her. And he pointed that out the day he visited her.

But Hinata seems apprehensive of the issue. She wanted to talk about something else instead. "I have to wonder what kind of training you're giving my students Sasuke-kun. They were here to visit me the other day and they brought me flowers. Wishing me well and back."

"Nothing they can't handle." He said dismissively. He wouldn't allow her to put it aside this time. "We really should have you looked at by a better healer."

"Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san are the best medics in Konoha. But they are not here right now."

His brow lifted reflexively. "I know one better. And don't think I don't notice when you're deflecting."

"Naruto-kun is also away right now. He won't be back for who knows how long." She pointed out.

"Let me handle the logistics. Come on. Let's go see him. The sooner he fixes your eyes, the better."

The prospect seemed to entice her but only for a second. "How do you propose we get to where he is? He's in the Water Country, that's a five day travel."

"I can sense Naruto's chakra from anywhere he is. And as long as I can pinpoint his location, I can bring us there almost instantaneously. We'll be back before dark."

"Teleportation?" She asked tentatively.

"Relatively speaking. I can create a portal that takes us there. I'm connecting two places by distorting space. Something to that effect" He explained briefly.

"Wow. That's something else."

"I haven't done one of this distance before but first time for everything I guess." He admitted. But he left out the part where he never ferried a passenger before. And that it's been a while since he actually paid proper attention to his own training. When you can destroy opponents without actual effort, it really puts a bump on motivation for improvement.

"Are you sure it's okay? You won't stress your eye?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

For a moment, she looked like she was about to agree. Then she changed her mind just as quickly. "We really shouldn't. Now that I think about it, it's rather childish of me. I can't just keep on running to Naruto-kun every time I'm in need of something. It's not the adult thing to do." She protested yet again.

"You're acting like a child as it is. Stubborn and irrational." He said in a clipped tone, his exasperation showing.

He almost regretted it when she flinched and kept quiet. He most definitely regretted it when the silence dragged on as she kept her head held down and her hands clasped together. Then she murmured something in a sorry tone. "It's almost a certainty that he's occupied at the moment. I wouldn't want to intrude."

It's no use. She seems to have already made her mind on the matter. So he decided to appeal to another side of her. "Look, adult standards are overrated anyway. And it's really my life on the line here. Naruto asked me to look after you before he left. He will definitely kill me if I let you go blind without exploring all possible treatment posthaste." He said quietly for full effect.

It worked. She reconsidered for a while before finally getting on board. She stood up. "You're a good friend Sasuke-kun. To Naruto-kun and to me. We are friends right?" She asked almost shyly.

"Not allowed. Conflict of interest. You're my probation officer."

"Okay. Your probation is up in a little over a week. We could be friends then." She replied good-naturedly.

He turned away and activated his left eye. After a quick scout, he found the location of Naruto's chakra. Then he formed a connecting link to that area. A big and dark crevice manifested at the center of her room, almost reaching the ceilings. Sasuke eyed it disappointedly. The fact that it's still this size means he hasn't improved since he last used it. It's still unfocused and unstable as ever. But it's too late to back out now.

Hinata felt the surging force in front of her and she took a deep breath. She sensed him move to her side and took a light hold on her elbow.

"Ready. At my signal, jump. About two meters in front of you. And go."

Simultaneously, they both leapt through the portal. As soon as they got to the other side, gravity took its course and they were falling at breakneck speed to the ground.

Hinata felt her heart slam against her chest. She must be having one of those night terrors. Soon her body will wake up on its own and she will be in her bed safe. But that rousing jolt is taking forever to commence. Her instincts kicked in and she activated her chakra. Only to feel it flicker and dissipate lifelessly, leaving her with nothing as she plunged into a total void. In her panicked state, she thought it was the end for her. _Father, I love you. Hanabi, please be happy. Goodbye Naruto-kun. I'll see you again._

Sasuke cursed at his ludicrous failure. But he couldn't hear himself with the sound of the wind whooshing through and all around. It seems he was unable to identify Naruto's exact location accurately, thus they ended plummeting from so high up the atmosphere. To his side, he could see her flailing about and he quickly caught her outstretched hand. He pulled her to him and grabbed on to her waist as she wrapped both her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life. His right eye sprung to action and they were immediately encased in a giant winged humanoid chakra form and gliding through the air.

The impact she anticipated never came. Very slowly, she regained her wits. She was standing on tiptoe on something solid and holding on tightly to lean shoulders. Sasuke had a light and almost mechanical hold around her waist. They still seem to be moving and she can hear the rushing sound of the wind in the background along with her pounding heartbeat. After making sure that she won't fall again, she slowly released her hold on him.

"We're alive?" She asked with a shaky voice.

He felt ashamed for scaring her. "Yes. We're in my Susano'o. I miscalculated. I did not expect that we'd end up at this altitude. I'll try again as soon as we land." He told her. Although he chose not to disclose the fact that the abilities of his left eye are new to him and he's still a long way from gaining mastery over them. He's starting to regret being lax.

"Okay." She was still frazzled from the experience and not really looking forward to another one.

"So heights scare you? You just lost it back there."

"That's not fair Sasuke-kun. I was falling in total darkness, completely powerless to do anything." She said almost indignantly.

He winced at his own tactlessness. _Nice job. Insult the traumatized sick girl._ "It's my mistake. The next time wouldn't be so disastrously wrong."

Now that she has settled a bit, the image she pictured looked so funny. She was only starting to realize the absurdity of what just happened and she couldn't contain her laughter. "I'm sorry. You're doing me a favor. And I know you didn't mean for that to happen." She said apologetically.

"Well that was embarrassing. Spare me my dignity and never mention this again." Sasuke chimed in.

"We'll see." She said lightheartedly.

She did not really know how to move around so she just stood there. The darkness coupled with the silence felt unnerving so she tried to make conversation. "Not to deride your abilities Sasuke-kun but what if you transport us above a volcano's mouth this time around?"

"Now that is some rotten luck. We're landing soon. Try to relax."

The Susano'o landed on a precipice and quickly disintegrated. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief at finally standing on hard land.

"I'll stay away from volcanoes." He said dryly and started on his task. He would be thorough this time.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we right now?" She asked when the silence felt unsettling again.

"In the middle of nowhere to be honest. We're by a cliff overlooking the sea." He answered distractedly.

"Oh. Okay. Uhm. What else is there?"

Sasuke gradually understood her need to feel the presence of another person. So he decided to just keep talking. "Trees. Mountains. Rocks. Clouds. Endless water. It's almost sundown."

A cool sea breeze was blowing on them, slowly calming her frayed nerves. Hinata turned to the direction of the wind facing the sea. "There's a sunset? It must be quite the view."

"Hm." He answered absently, trying to focus on his work.

"I bet you're not even looking."

He looked accordingly. The setting sun is a blazing vermilion that set fire to where the sky met the sea. "You might be expecting me to say something poetic but I got nothing." He went back to tracing his target's location and found it. That dazzlingly immense chakra is unmistakable. Naruto is approximately ten kilometers away from where they are.

Then she surprised him by sitting down on the ground. She hugged her knees while keeping her eyes trained to the fiery sight like she can actually see it. "Sasuke-kun. How would you portray the sunset to a blind person?"

"You are not going blind." He sighed as he sat down beside her.

"I'm not the only blind person in the world."

"I'm not as well-spoken as you are." He said evasively.

"That's not true at all." She said softly.

To refuse further felt like sacrilege. "Fine. But don't expect any rhymes."

"Okay." She said with a surprised smile.

He stopped. Really stopped and allowed his thoughts free rein. Then he answered unhurriedly. "The sunset is warm, yet cold. A slowly dying fire. No matter how bright it is, it will inevitably fade away. Just like the futility of all things."

It was after a while when she spoke. "That maybe so. But you're not fading anytime soon Sasuke-kun. You burn too brightly for that. You probably just won't let yourself see that yet." She said hesitantly.

Sasuke inwardly scolded himself for taking the conversation to this course. He didn't intend to come up with something so pessimistic but there it is. It's not the right attitude in the presence of an ailing person fearing for her loss of sight. He didn't even mean it as a self-reflection, but now that he thought about it, it sounded about right.

"Look who's talking." He said instead. "We should go."

When she made no attempt to move, he finally understood something. "You're stalling. Why are you so against seeing him?" He asked directly.

"I do want to see him. But not like this. It's just... I can't say it to you Sasuke-kun." She answered dejectedly. She suddenly felt very tired so she leaned her head to rest on her knees.

Sasuke did not expect that her reluctance in seeing Naruto stemmed from something deeper than her usual timidity. He was starting to regret browbeating her to this plan but he had to remind himself that it is ultimately for her sake. After a while, he spoke. "That's alright. Someone once told me that some things are beyond words. But they're there when you finally feel brave enough. I'm paraphrasing."

She slowly lifted her head and turned to him. "That sounds so silly. Who told you that?" She croaked through the lump in her throat.

"Some girl with freaky eyes." He said with feigned nonchalance.

That earned him a small laugh. After a long stretch of silence, she turned to him again. "Thank you Sasuke-kun. For a moment there, you brought him back to me." She said in a wistful voice.

"Him?"

"My brother. He's gone now. But what you're doing for me today, it's something he would do for me."

"I didn't know you had a brother." This was new information for him.

"He's really my cousin but my brother nonetheless. Do you remember Neji-niisan?"

"Not so much. What happened to him?"

"He died. So that I can live." She said with great effort.

He was taken aback with her statement. Unbidden memories of his own brother rushed to the surface.

"It is expected that you move on. That you live your life the best you can. To honor their sacrifice. It can never bring them back but it's the least you can do. But the pain and guilt of the ones left behind. It's unspeakable. It stays with you. But you're alive, so you take it. You live with it." She went on in a voice full of sadness.

Sasuke himself was battling a strange flood of emotions. Without meaning to, she opened old wounds that he tried so hard to cover. The similarity of their afflictions left him reeling. He was so convinced that she is living in an entirely different realm from him. That she is someone untouched by grief and loss. But her words clearly depicted his woes. Once again, he was proven wrong about her.

When he made no response, Hinata felt mortified of what she initiated. Bringing up the past when he never showed any inclination to discuss it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. That was insensitive of me. I must have brought up past hurts." She said in a voice that seemed to disappear. Even she was surprised at how much she let herself share. Those were feelings she never allowed herself to say out loud. But there was something about him that felt so familiar and safe.

"My brother was the most honorable person I know. Like yours did, he gave his life for mine." He found himself recounting a dark secret he never thought he'd ever say again.

Hinata was rightfully shocked with his statement. It differs directly from what she knows of the notorious Uchiha. But she realized Sasuke had no reason to lie. And he is opening up to her.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to say any more if it's painful. I understand. And I'm sorry for bringing you down. We should be talking about the silver linings. About embracing life and looking past the terrible. Because feeling is the cost of living. And life, in all its unfairness lets up once in a while and gives you something. Something aside from all the uncertainty, the hurting, the struggle. All of those. I'm sorry. That was horrible. I should stop talking now." She said almost desperately with a shaky laugh.

"I mean this sincerely, that's the last thing you should be doing." He said softly. He was then reminded of the past when a mere word from her is enough to set him off. That was when she abruptly broke through the deafening quietness of his life with her surprises, pleasant or otherwise. Before, she could make him feel incredibly low with just her presence. Now he felt like her friendship is a rarity he should in no way be deserving of.

She made a smile, the saddest he's ever seen her. And there was something fundamentally wrong with that. She looked so small and frail and something he only just noticed. She was also trembling. He couldn't quite tell if it's from the cool air or something else. Although she's trying hard to keep a brave face, the swathes covering her eyes are unable to mask her fear any longer. It was an image too familiar it hit close to home. He was struck with how much she's relying on him right now. In that moment, he admitted to feeling something he hadn't felt for another person in a long time.

He cared. And he wanted to restore her sight. He wanted her to look up and smile happily again. It didn't even matter why, only that he did. And he knew of only one thing that can do all that. He stood up.

As if to spur him on his task, he felt her stiffen. Her hands are clenched tightly and she was starting to shake. She was gritting her teeth in silence as if to keep herself from screaming.

And like something from a nightmare, the pure white cloth on her eyes began turning crimson. She was crying blood. In a split second, she was in his arms and hurtling through time and space in a mad dash for an answer.

PAGE BREAK

It was a rare red twilight. And Naruto took his time walking towards home in order to appreciate it longer. It was another busy day that left him exhausted but the view is too enchanting to ignore. He is not much of a romantic but even he could feel the melancholy of the scenery. If he listened really carefully, even the wind sounded like it was weeping. He slapped his own cheek and mentally chided himself for being so melodramatic. _Maybe I'm more tired than I thought I was._

All of a sudden, the air started to hiss and crackle with electricity. He was immediately poised for an attack as a dark portal opened in front of him. It was not what he expected. Sasuke leapt through it. He was carrying someone in his arms, his normally passive face rigid with worry. Their appearance was so abrupt that he just stood there gawking. _Am I hallucinating?_

Then it hit him like lightning. _Hinata?_ The person Sasuke is holding so carefully in his arms is definitely her. But that did not stop him from wishing that it wasn't. Because this person is writhing in agony. She was grasping at the blood-soaked cloth covering her eyes and making pained whimpers. It was a vision that shook him awake.

He was beside them in an instant as Sasuke lowered her to the ground. All of his many questions are forgotten. On the forefront of his mind is helping her. He moved to her back and enfolded her with both arms to restrain her frantic movements. Then he held both her hands which were still bent on removing the bands shielding her eyes.

Without delay, he activated his healing chakra at its most potent and suffused her with it. All the while, he was murmuring soothing sounds in an effort to reach her. "I'm here Hinata. I got you. It's okay now. You're alright. You're okay." He focused everything on his task, willing it to work. It has to.

But the heartrending cry that tore from her lips was an indication to the contrary. Nor did she give any hint that she heard him. She is lost in her own tormented state of never-ending pain where nothing else existed. "Stop. Please make it stop. Make it stop. It hurts. Please."

Clutching at her head, she sobbed the same words over and over like a prayer. The bands were now gone from her face, revealing her bleeding eyes. The red liquid a ghastly contrast to her ashen face. Naruto captured her hands again to keep her from clawing her eyes out. To his horror, all his godly healing powers couldn't ease a bit of her pain.

"Sasuke. Help her please. Your genjutsu. Anything." Naruto begged distraughtly.

"I've been doing that since earlier. But something is warding me off. I can't even make contact." Sasuke explained hurriedly, also at a complete loss.

"Naruto. I sense a strange chakra in her. It's small but very strong. I can't even explain it." A deep voice in his consciousness said.

"Kurama? What do I do?" Naruto pleaded.

"You should at least put her in an unconscious state. There's only so much pain she can take." The beast answered.

"How? If my chakra can't do anything, I doubt a sedative would."

"You have to suppress the chakra that's keeping Sasuke's chakra out. Then he can do his genjutsu. Try that for now." Kurama explained.

"Okay. Sasuke, I'm gonna try suppressing her chakra. Do your genjutsu then." He said barely keeping his voice and hands steady. It was very difficult for him to stay clear-headed. Her misery is alive and it ripped at him.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto activated his chakra to the fullest and shrouded her with it. What he felt at her core is something he never encountered before. It was a mass of concentrated energy that was heavy and cold as ice. That hostile chakra had Hinata's distinctive mark in it which was even more baffling. He almost stopped completely when she shrieked and began thrashing uncontrollably.

 _Hinata. Please pass out. Please pass out. Please._ Naruto silently begged as he held her tighter. The beginnings of bruising on her arms made him falter but those were the least of their worries. He felt a small relief when her chakra did not repel his. He quickly clamped his energy around it, careful not to obliterate it wholly. "Sasuke, now." He signaled.

Sasuke's Sharingan is already set and charged. He held her on the cheek and made her face him. Red met red. Her bloodstained eyes, although unseeing, took the might of his genjutsu. His energy was forceful and unrelenting but his voice was gentle. "Hinata. You have to sleep now. The pain is gone. It doesn't hurt anymore. Sleep for now."

They held their breath as she slowly stopped struggling. Her pitiful cries faded to small whimpers and then nothing. Her eyelids fluttered momentarily before finally closing. Naruto was quick to catch her as she succumbed lifelessly to the merciful release of her own unconsciousness. Both of them let out a pent-up breath, not of relief but of foreboding. Their eyes met and each one can see the quiet terror reflected therein.


	7. Darkness and Despair

It's getting hard writing a character that can be in multiple places at the same time. Naruto and Sasuke are basically gods in this universe. So this will not be exempt from plot holes.

I feel like I should put a warning. This is a long and depressing chapter. To make it less so, listen to Ever the Same by Rob Thomas.

When you can, leave a review for me? Much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 7**

Naruto had to believe it worked. That the genjutsu had granted her a relief from the pain. Because the alternative is too dreadful to even contemplate. But their ordeal is far from over. Hinata has shown no signs of recovery within the forty-eight hours since then. She is still lying there, in a hospital bed on a foreign land, ever so still and ghostly pale. Although the bleeding stopped, it took a lot in its wake. Her skin looked sallow and she looked altogether insubstantial. But the faint rise and fall of her chest indicated that she is still alive.

The events after that incident are a flurry of activities all aimed at one thing, figuring out the mysterious affliction that torments the Hyuuga princess. All the best medics from the Mizukage's court are brought forth and sent to work but that yielded nothing. Naruto then sought the help of the greatest medic alive, Senju Tsunade. She spent a whole day trying all possible recourses to futile results. In all her years in medical practice, she never encountered anything of this kind.

Everyone was completely stumped about her ailment. They can only conclude that something is draining her life-force but nothing they can identify. Her chakra levels remained scarcely sustainable and she's rejecting all infusions. Naruto provided an account of the strange chakra he felt within Hinata. But that was barely useless information given that none of them could sense anything. She was just fading away. It was never stated out loud but it was on everyone's mind except Naruto.

All through the long hours he kept watch, acute to any development and only leaving her side when absolutely necessary. In silence he stayed by her bedside, holding her hand like he can share his life-force with her. Other times, he would be murmuring pleas, willing her to wake up. The mayhem of emotions gradually turned into numbness as he let himself calm down enough to think.

And then every waking hour is consumed by thoughts of her condition. Hinata's system seems to be rejecting all chakra it comes into contact with except his. Which means that special factor is something only he had. Sage energy. He is one of three people alive who wields it. After that assessment, he sent a shadow clone to Mount Myoboku, Land of the Toads. But even that was a useless effort. The elder toads did not know of anything that can be helpful.

Another consideration is Hinata's chakra itself. Six months ago, she came into contact with one of the oldest known Otsutsuki. Hamura Otsutsuki. The brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki who gave him and Sasuke the sun and moon seals that sealed Kaguya. Hinata mentioned something about him giving her chakra. They always thought it was only a temporary boost because it never manifested again after she used it that time. This is the most likely cause of it all. But how can something given with only good intents be fatal to her now?

There were just so many questions that no one can answer. Someone who can possibly shed some light on the matter is the only living Otsutsuki. Toneri. And he is literally a world away. He lives alone on the moon and there is no known way of reaching him. The passageway that once connected the moon to Earth had collapsed and vanished after Toneri lost the powers of the Tenseigan.

His gaze landed on her hand and he noticed the dirt on her fingers. It was dried blood. She's been through so many tests in the past hours that cleaning her hands must have been overlooked. A shot of irritation went through him. He took a small cloth from the bedside table and doused it lightly with water. Then he started gently wiping her hand with it.

Perhaps it was denial, or dogged hope. But the only thing clear to him right now is there is absolutely no way she's dying.

PAGE BREAK

A portentous hush came with the dusk and shrouded the area, and Shikamaru's mind with it, in a thick cloud of mist. He felt like he was handed a ticking time bomb. His talk with Sena the day before had become so frighteningly true. Hinata's life is in peril with no solutions in sight. Although he understood the danger of revealing what he knew, he had to tell someone about it.

Naruto is probably not a wise option at the moment. He is completely occupied with his own worries and nothing else. And he can't tell for certain how he would take this information. After excessive pondering, he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He stood up from the bench and started walking slowly through the hallway. Hinata's room is located in an exclusive wing of the hospital where special and confidential patients are treated. Deep in thought, he almost didn't notice someone walking in stride with him to the same direction. It was Uchiha Sasuke. He must have just returned from his task of reporting their situation to the Hokage and informing Hinata's family. Although he looked like his usual stoic self, the air of exhaustion that seems to engulf everyone is also around him.

"Sasuke. It's good that you're here." He greeted.

The Uchiha made no discernible response.

"What did the Rokudaime say?" He pressed.

"Nothing helpful. The Hokage asked us to have this contained. Keep them updated." He answered simply.

Shikamaru recognized the standard response. He really didn't feel like he lost anything by choosing not to report something so inciting without further investigation. He also noticed that no one was accompanying Sasuke on his return. "And?"

"Her father isn't home. And her sister is not allowed to leave. Some bullshit." He said coldly.

Shikamaru did not miss his foul mood. _Everyone is on edge today. And here I thought I found a mediator or something._

"Sasuke. We have to talk. Naruto too." He said in a serious tone.

"Well then. Let's see if he's up for a chat shall we?"

They made it to Hinata's room where they found Naruto on the same spot where they left him. He did not even shift an inch in their presence. An ominous atmosphere has fallen upon the room and Shikamaru almost recoiled.

"Naruto. Can we talk outside for a minute? This is important." He asked carefully.

Naruto cast him a blank glance. He looked halfway to death himself. His face was lacking color and his sleep deprived eyes were heavy and dark. He made a weary motion with his hand and a shadow clone materialized with the same vacant expression as the original. The clone started walking out of the room in silence and the two men followed. They made it to the end of the hallway and stopped.

"What is it? Do you have news?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"No. I have a suspicion though. What I'm about to tell you is purely conjecture. So please take it all calmly." He answered.

Sasuke made a frown but Naruto remained impassive.

"Serizawa Sena came to me the other day. She was asking for protection. She discovered that her father was pressured to make the proposal to you Naruto. He only went through with it when he was assured that Hinata won't be a problem soon." Shikamaru recounted concisely.

Sasuke was still silent. But Naruto's expressionless face slowly contorted into a humorless scowl. Shikamaru watched with unease as his eyes flared red.

"They did this to her?" He asked in a deceptively calm tone.

"Naruto. We have no actual proof. We have to-"

No sooner did he finish his sentence than Naruto vanished faster than the eye can see.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed. He immediately activated his Rinnegan and traced Naruto's chakra. His location was not far away. He quickly made a portal connecting to that point and went after him. Shikamaru automatically followed.

A hall of impressive size met them on the other side. Shikamaru recognized it as the Serizawa manor. Six guards stationed outside one huge room were already knocked unconscious. They ran inside just in time to see Naruto lift a man by the collar with one hand and slam him against the wall. A young girl was screaming hysterically on a corner. Sasuke flashed a look at her and she slumped limply on the floor. Shikamaru looked on in fright as he identified the daimyo. He was a dignified man of large build, taller than Naruto. But right now he looked diminutive lifted and shaken like a rag doll in the younger man's choke hold.

"You know why I'm here. Start talking." He said in a voice devoid of expression.

"What are you doing? What did you do to my daughter?" The horrified man asked in return.

Naruto slammed him again to the wall so hard that Shikamaru was afraid he'd killed the man. He watched with bated breath as he groaned in pain and struggled out of Naruto's harsh grip.

"Tell me what you know or I'll break your neck." Naruto said again in that cold voice. His bloodshot eyes were bereft of emotion but that made him look all the more crazed. He looked so unbothered with what he just did that Shikamaru found himself fearing his friend. He just realized that he had frozen on the spot, completely clueless on how to proceed. He swears he had considered every possible scenario in his head. But nothing could have prepared him for the unfamiliar and sheer savagery in Naruto's aura.

Sasuke watched the happenings with rapt interest. He thought he had already seen the extent of Naruto's anger. It was so powerful that the tailed beast inside of him was able to leak through the seal containing it. That was raging fire, wild and destructive. This is different. Even with that deadened tone, Naruto exuded such menace that Sasuke had never seen before. This is vengeful hate, deliberate and cruel. It was a completely uncharacteristic trait for Naruto. And for that, it was even more frightening.

Morbid fascination gave way to concern and he decided to interfere. As much as he wanted an answer himself, the consequences would be dire for such a gamble. He walked over and held Naruto's arm to get his attention. "Naruto. That's enough. You'll kill him."

"Maybe that's the point." Naruto said indifferently.

"You're not thinking straight right now. You need sleep." Sasuke reasoned calmly.

"I don't need sleep! I need answers!" Naruto's taut restraint snapped and he threw the poor man on the floor as he rounded on him. "You were there! You saw what she went through Sasuke! You saw how she is right now! I need answers!"

All of his repressed emotions surfaced and Sasuke saw it. Beyond the anger are fear and desperation. "I know that. Listen. If there's a lead here, I promise I'll find it. Let me do this. I want answers as much as you do. And my methods are foolproof." He said to pacify him.

Naruto refused to be mollified. He paced and huffed angrily as he glared at him fiercely. Sasuke met his look with unwavering eyes. "Trust me. I'll handle this. Stay with her."

He clenched his jaw in frustration and conceded grudgingly. He made the dispel sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke made a relieved sigh and regarded the man at his feet. He was still conscious but very much dazed. Groaning and croaking, the daimyo turned to him. "You damn brutes! Why are you doing this? What happened to my daughter?"

"She's alive." He answered dully.

Shikamaru regained his bearings right at that moment. He ran to the entrance and checked the condition of the guards. To his relief, they were all alive. He used his shadow jutsu and pulled them into the room as he shut the giant doors.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. But he felt himself unable to look at Sena lying unconscious on the corner. Guilt welled in his gut and he walked over to her. He eased her into a more comfortable position and covered her sleeping form with fabric from a nearby table.

Sasuke turned to the daimyo. "See. We're not all bad."

"Bastard! You'll pay for this!" He spat.

"Don't test me. It will end very badly for you. Tell me everything I need to know. Hyuuga Hinata. What do you know about what's happening to her?" He asked coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You'll get nothing from me." Serizawa answered angrily.

"Nothing? Even for her sake?" Sasuke asked as he gestured toward the sleeping girl.

"No. You wouldn't." The daimyo is now visibly shaken as he tried to crawl towards his daughter. But he was moving in such a pained manner Shikamaru suspected he must have broken a bone from earlier.

"Equivalent exchange. A life for a life."

"I have never even heard of that name until today! Mercy. Whatever happened to her, we had nothing to do with it." He pleaded this time, all traces of defiance gone.

"That's not good enough."

Shikamaru stood mute on the side. Sasuke is speaking in a similar way to that cold and detached tone that Naruto was using earlier. But his had a shade of mockery in it that Shikamaru did not appreciate. Although he understood the purpose of this interrogation, even he couldn't gauge if the Uchiha is bluffing or not.

Sasuke reached Sena before her father did. As he stood beside the unconscious girl, he drew his sword and pointed it at her neck. The sleek steel shone a wicked gleam as it hovered precariously close to delicate flesh.

"No! Stop! Please I know nothing I swear!" Terror became animate in Serizawa's eyes as he watched the blade aimed directly at his daughter.

Shikamaru knew this is wrong. Things have suddenly taken a crazy turn and he couldn't tell what Sasuke is capable of doing now. "Sasuke. Stop this." He found himself calling out. Incredibly, he realized he couldn't move.

His plea fell on deaf ears. Sasuke lifted his hand and turned to the daimyo. "If you can't give me anything, then her life would have to suffice."

The sharp metal descended in a precise swing, tearing through skin and flesh with no resistance at all. Blood gushed out the cut in great bursts, pooling on the marbled surface. Sasuke withdrew his tainted sword and watched as Serizawa's shock turned to unbridled grief. His wordless cries filled the chamber as he pounded his fists on the floor. Extreme distress finally claimed his last strength and he fainted.

Shikamaru felt his knees give way and he fell on the floor. _How did it get this screwed up?_ He saw a flash of light and he was jerked awake. Looking around, he realized that none of that horror show happened. It was a genjutsu. But real or not, it had taken a great deal from the daimyo. He was actually unconscious this time.

"Sasuke. What's your plan?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"Genjutsu. I'll put a lot of confusing scenes in their latest memories everything will feel like a dream when they wake up." Sasuke answered.

"Was that really necessary though?" He asked, all too aware of his racing pulse.

"It's a genjutsu not limited to a single person but to every conscious mind around. I figured you should see it too." Sasuke explained.

"You were punishing him. Did you have to go that far?"

"We got our non-answer. He doesn't know anything. Someone tampered with his mind even before I did." Sasuke answered in a voice unmoved and remorseless. His face had turned grim and Shikamaru chose not to push his point further. He might just prove dangerous an ally no less than a foe.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto felt the typical sense of a clone disappearing as all the memories it acquired in its passing existence started flowing into him. The new information arrived with a rush that slammed into him all at once. The numbness from a while ago was rapidly replaced with a flood of emotions that left him shaking. Feelings of fear, bewilderment, and guilt crashed and clung to him so strongly. The most dominant is the rage. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt his chest squeeze painfully. He reluctantly let go of Hinata's hand, lest he crushes it with his clenching fist.

Physical fatigue and emotional turmoil sapped his strength and he was overcome. His vision spun and he leaned his head on the edge of her bed. He gripped at the sheets for some semblance of control as he tried to stabilize his breathing with slow intakes.

 _Is Hinata in danger because of me? Why? How? Who would do this? This is my fault? What do I do? What the hell should I do?_

 _Did I just kill someone?_

Then he felt it. It was soft, light and almost hesitant. But it was the most comforting thing in the whole world. It was a touch he craved for the past nightmarish hours. Very slowly as if not daring to hope, he raised his head and saw it in the dim light. Her small hand laying on his. Her grasp was weak that her palm was just on top of his closed one. He instantly clasped it with both hands as his gaze flew to her face. She was looking at his direction although she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Naruto-kun. What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked in a thin voice raspy from disuse.

He couldn't answer immediately. Instead, he lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips. His eyes were tear-filled and his throat was parched and incapable of speech. There were just so many rampaging emotions he couldn't possibly feel any more. Her gaze softened and although it took a lot out of her measly strength, she brought her other hand over and lightly tapped on the bed. While his eyes wouldn't look away from her face, he did not miss what she was trying to say.

Very carefully, he maneuvered through the wires attached to her vital points. He lied down beside her, not letting go of her hand. She was now turned to her side and he brought his face on level to hers. While their eyes met, he was gazing deeply into hers but she couldn't do the same.

"Naruto-kun. Please say something. I can't see you right now."

That whispered plea was his undoing. The lump in his throat dissolved into tears and he let it. "I know this is a stupid question but are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

"I don't feel particularly awful right now." She said feebly.

"You're going to be fine. I'll make sure of it."

He wrestled with the idea of telling her all that he just discovered but decided against it. He didn't know why he and he was too tired to think of a reason. He wiped his tears away and forced himself to retain composure. "I am so sorry. About all of this."

Her brows creased with confusion as she gave him a firm look. "No. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. This isn't your fault."

 _Maybe it isn't. But I might be the cause of it all._

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. We're in Kiri Hospital right now and it's nighttime. Granny Tsunade said it would be stressful for you to travel so we stayed here." He explained briefly. "I should go tell her you're awake."

Before he could get up, she held on to him. It was a weak grip but it was enough to hold him down. "No. Stay. She can look me over tomorrow. And how long have you been up Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I can hear how tired you are. You should sleep too."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," he said resolutely. And then more gently he asked, "Hinata. Do you wanna talk about it?"

That horrific scene crossed his mind again and he flinched. He felt her go tense at the mention of it and he quickly withdrew. "Only if you want to. When you're ready."

"No. Not right now." She said softly. "Go on. Close your eyes."

"Hinata I-"

"You need this. You know I'm right."

"Listen to me first. You have to hear this, please. You'll get through this. You're gonna be okay." He said firmly.

He did not know what he expected as a response but he felt anxious when she just stayed silent. He was about to speak again when she moved close so that her face was lightly nuzzling his chest.

"Our problems will still be here tomorrow. Right now, we rest."

What she said was optimistic enough on her part which is more than he needed. And his stubbornness was no match to the lull of her voice. He put an arm around her and pulled her even closer, his worries taking a temporary respite. For now, he could only be grateful for this warmth. Exhaustion finally overpowered his reluctance and he slept.

PAGE BREAK

It came as a flash of light in her hazy consciousness. A glow of white light amidst the total darkness, like staring at a single star on a midnight sky. She stirred awake and opened her eyes to check her surroundings. Everything was pitch-black and she understood that her sight still hasn't returned. She just hoped what she saw was a sign that her eyes are healing.

She could feel and hear Naruto fast asleep beside her. His steady breathing is a comforting sound and she nestled closer to his warmth. But now sleep eluded her as much as she tried to reclaim it. She stayed awake listening to the indistinct sounds of the hospital, anything that can take her mind off her current situation. She did not want to think about that. She would do anything to forget about that.

After what must have been several minutes, she saw it again. This time it was stronger. More curiously, it felt like it was summoning her, like a homing beacon. Unable to ignore it any longer, she struggled to sit up as furtively as possible. She carefully detached the wires connected to her and moved to the edge of the bed. She brought her feet down on the floor and tried to stand up. Apparently, she overestimated her strength. Her weakened muscles failed to support her weight and she fell sprawling on the floor.

She stifled a cry at the pain that shot up her body. Even as she closed her eyes, she can still see that light. Beckoning to her. Daring her. Almost like it was mocking her frailty.

Feeling indignant, she stared at the light as she tried to get up again. She managed to get to a sitting position but this time her legs were stiff and uncooperative. Not pausing to reconsider, she started heaving herself forward, dragging her useless feet on the floor as she did. Before long, she was breathing heavily. Her anger fueled her drive and she pushed on.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto's disoriented voice cut through the silence and the spell was broken. The light she was following faded into complete blackness so suddenly that she wondered if she was just imagining it. She heard a slight rustle and then he was beside her.

He put a hand on her shoulder as he looked her over. Unbeknownst to her, she was huffing and glaring resentfully to her front which was coincidentally the bathroom.

At her silence, he asked again. "Hinata. Did you want to go the bathroom?"

She laughed. And it wasn't the kind he remembers. It was a short and sharp sound and so incongruous on her.

Ignoring his surprise, he tried to understand her difficulty. This must be uncomfortable for her. "I can go ask someone else to help. A lady nurse. Tell me what you need. Please. Let me help you."

She snapped. "Might as well. Wherever would I be without someone's help?"

This time, he was completely taken aback at the bitterness in her voice. The stinging retort stilled his movements and he withdrew his hand. At a loss, he waited for her.

Not long after, the hard look on her face crumpled to shame and regret. "I'm sorry. That was unfair. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

"No it's not okay. You're here and helping me and I'm acting out. Please don't be mad at me." She looked down, shamefaced at her outburst.

"Hey, it's really okay. I'm not mad. Come on. Let's get you off the floor first it's cold."

He gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the floor. It shocked him how thin and light she felt comparing to a few weeks ago. She wrapped both arms around him and buried her face onto his shoulder as a quiet sob wracked her body.

"I got you. It's alright. You're okay." He went on soothingly. He walked over to the bed and gently put her down. The brief loss of contact was too much for her. He sat on the edge of the bed facing her as she immediately reached for him again. She almost leapt forward to embrace him and he felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand what's happening to me." She whimpered into him.

"It's okay. We'll figure it out. I promise." He responded at once. It was a bold statement but one he will make sure to do.

She burrowed even closer, wanting to disappear inside of him and shut everything else out. He knew she was holding him with all her strength. So it was all the more devastating how weak it was. He hugged her as tightly as he dared, fearing it would actually crush her. He stroked her hair and back, offering any sort of comfort. She was trembling and it was a while before she could ease her hold on him even the tiniest bit. Naruto realized she wasn't crying. She was having a panic attack. He held on to her until her breathing slowly evened out.

Eventually, her anxiety started to subside. But she didn't let go just yet. She wanted to stay forever in his arms, locked within the relief and security of his existence. Naruto is here. She's safe as long as he's with her. He'll make everything alright. He'll never let anything hurt her again.

For a moment, she let herself believe that. Until she realized the absurdity and unfairness of that expectation. A strange calm took over her when she acknowledged that. Her body went slack as she lost herself to a hopeless resignation.

Naruto felt her settle down and he slowly released her. He held her hand as he faced her although she couldn't see him. With her eyes wide and shimmering from unshed tears, it was impossible not to see her quiet anguish.

"Hinata. You can say it. Whatever it is. You can tell me anything." He implored her, his voice coming out in hushed tones.

She barely reacted. "It's nothing. It won't change anything. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. It matters. Maybe it can help you feel better."

"But I don't want you to know. I don't want you to see me like this. I hate it."

Feeling beaten and useless, he could only plead despairingly. "I want to be here. Please don't shut me out."

Despite her resolve, her eyes misted once again to the prelude of tears. "I'm dying, aren't I?" She said so casually he was the one astonished by it. "I'm not supposed to be this person anymore. I thought I've changed. I should be worth it. But I'm not."

"Of course you're worth it."

"No. You don't understand."

"Then tell me. Explain it to me until I do."

And just like earlier, she resisted the urge to pour it all out. But her heavy heart was more yielding and it gave in. With a voice that wavered and shook, she laid bare something kept within her guarded self. "I never told you about it. But when we were kids, I saw something that scared me for a long time. Neji-niisan and I were sparring and he was beating me. My father stepped in and used the curse seal to punish him. I saw him, crying in pure agony. It was horrifying. He lived with that fear for most of his life. And yet he chose to die for me."

"So I can't die. Not just yet. I'm supposed to live. I owe it to a lot of people. But that pain. It was the worst thing I've ever felt. I wanted to die right then. And I am so terrified at the thought of going through that again. I don't know if I can survive that. I don't know if I'd even want to. I'm a quitter and a coward and everything is a mistake."

Naruto saw as she fought to keep the tears at bay. Her confession is causing her shame, but a part of her is willfully holding on to her dignity. For one so full of light, Hinata is harboring darkness in her that is now being illuminated. He did not pretend to misunderstand what she meant. It was a painful memory they share.

"He loved you Hinata. He wanted you to live. So it will never be a mistake. If he's here, he'll tell you the same. It's okay to be scared. I am too. And I did something terrible because of it. I'll tell you about it sometime." He cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted her face.

"Hey. Listen to me. You're not a quitter or a coward. You will survive this."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I don't. But I choose to hope. Because it's all we have right now."

"I can't." She said distraughtly.

"Yes you can. You can fight this. I know you can." He swore.

"How can you say that?"

With a shuddering sigh, he summoned his confident and reassuring voice. "Because it's what we do. Because we live in a world where even the impossible can happen."

Without being aware of it, she squeezed his hand consolingly. "You've always been so brave Naruto-kun. And there's nothing more I'd want than to be brave for you too. But I don't know if I can do that."

Now he was the one to reach for her, holding her to him protectively. From what, he couldn't quite tell. He just needed to ease that terrible fear creeping into his heart. Fear that she is slipping away and he can't do anything to stop it. He is not enough this time.

"It wasn't just me. The times when I survived from the pits of despair and complete hopelessness, it wasn't just me. The ghost of my parents actually showed up to save me. You were there to pull me up. People came to help me. And you have that too. You have people who will do anything to help you. You have people worth living for."

"Your family is waiting for you to come home. Your students no doubt miss you very much. Our friends are definitely worried sick right now if they knew. At this time, Sasuke is out there trying to find anything."

And then more softly and full of sadness, he swept on. "And me. I'm here. Asking you. Begging you to fight for it. And I'll never let go. So neither should you."

"If your will is not enough, take mine. Take ours. There must be something here that fills you with strength. Hold on to that one thing that can keep you fighting."

Hinata heard his voice break and realized that she was hurting him. Hurting him with her doubts. She returned his embrace with the same care as the tears finally escaped her lids. His sorrow was subtler than hers. Comforting her was his priority, alternating from stroking her hair to kissing her head.

Bit by bit, her mind drifted off to what he said. She found not one thing. She found a medley of things abstracted by a single thought.

"Home." A weary smile finally found its way to her tear-stained face. She lifted her head and wiped her tears away. "Let's go home Naruto-kun. Will you take me home?"

Naruto felt a weight lifted from him with that smile. It was a heartening and much-needed sight after the long torturous hours where very little made sense. He took a moment to wonder and draw strength from it. He knew their battle had barely begun. But now hope is lit anew.

No matter the situation, when Hinata smiles, it's bound to make him smile too. "Of course."

PAGE BREAK

When an unfixable part of a whole brings more damage than its utility, the last solution would be to remove it. It was the only remaining option presented to them the following morning. Tsunade was very straightforward about it. It's a shot in the dark if nothing else. She felt disappointed at herself at not being to do anything else.

Since all the trouble started with Hinata's eyes, they had to be taken out. It wouldn't have been too dreadful considering Naruto can literally create eyeballs out of nothing. But her system is still resistant to any chakra it comes into contact with. There is a very high possibility that won't work on her. Also, the operation has to be done the traditional way, without the use of chakra. These are the risks they would have to take.

Hinata took the details calmly. She only requested that the operation be done in Konoha and she be given a day to be with her family. A kindness Tsunade allowed sparingly.

As they were prepping her for transport, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru stood waiting in the hallway. The tension was palpable as each one tried to make out how to say their thoughts out loud. Naruto looked glum, Shikamaru looked anxious and Sasuke looked wary.

The awkwardness annoyed Sasuke and he spoke first, looking directly at Naruto. "I got nothing. Serizawa was a tool. Someone was using him. I should stay and try to find out more."

Naruto looked up. "I owe you. I'll be helping once she's okay."

Another long silence ensued. Shikamaru took that moment to speak, looking guilty doing so. "Naruto, I don't mean to be insensitive but something came up. I just thought you should know. We are still in the middle of an important conference. I got an urgent notice this morning. We are required to attend a presentation today. You are specifically expected. Apparently, an important person is presenting something big."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. I can't be there. You're gonna have to go without me. Even if I send a shadow clone, I can't promise it will stay." Naruto responded quietly.

"Then the real you would have to be there."

All heads turned to the voice and they saw Hinata sitting on a wheelchair on the doorway. Tsunade was standing behind her.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Naruto-kun, you can go. Tsunade-sama said the operation can be done tomorrow. We still have time." Hinata said pointedly.

"But Hinata, I'm taking you home today."

"This is also important."

Naruto went silent as he thought of how to argue himself out of staying. Shikamaru started cursing his role as the messenger in the whole picture. It felt more like being a harbinger of doom. He turned to the former Hokage.

"Godaime-sama. Someone noticed that you were here and they are also asking you to come. The letter said there is a case to be presented that requires your medical expertise. And it really must be important to be able to push it to the agenda this easily."

Tsunade raised a brow. "Do you know who this person is? Must be a big shot to be able to make demands like that."

"Yeah. He's a representative from the Earth Country. The daimyo's son. Moriko Kisei."

At the drop of that name, Naruto immediately looked at Hinata and noticed how she went rigid. Her lips were in a tight line and she started fidgeting with her hands. He walked over to her and took the handles of her wheelchair.

"Guys. Give us a minute please."

Naruto started wheeling her out of the hallway and into the open. The fresh air and early morning sunlight hit her pleasantly and despite everything else, she relaxed a little bit. He went on his haunches in front of her and held her hands.

"Hinata. What's on your mind?" He asked softly.

"You know, a while back I wanted you to go to that meeting. I thought you should. I did pry you off from something important." She said uncertainly.

"And now?"

"And now, I truly want you to go. I don't know why I never told you this before but I felt there's something off about Moriko-san. With everything that's happening, I just can't believe this is a coincidence. His involvement with Hanabi, his attitude towards you and me, and now this."

"But you need me." Naruto argued.

"I also need assurance that my sister is not marrying a dangerous person. Naruto-kun please. Please do this for me. We both know there's a chance I won't make it out of this. Please promise me you'll look after Hanabi." She said with renewed strength, her hands clenching his pleadingly.

He heard the resolve in her voice and he knew there was no talking her out of this. He sighed resignedly. "I'll only be gone for a few hours. Three hours max. At the first sign of trouble, send for me. Promise me that."

She relaxed her hold on him in relief. "I promise."

Then she lifted her hand in front of her, searching for his face. She found his cheek and cupped it with her palm. "Thank you. For getting me through this. Thank you for everything."

"I love you Hinata. I know you don't always believe it. But there's nothing I won't do for you."

Her breath caught in her throat but she quickly recovered. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss where she reached him, his forehead. "I love you too. And I'll see you very soon."

He stood up and saw the others approaching. As soon as they got close, Sasuke spoke first. "I can take her home."

A few minutes later, Naruto was staring after a figure moving off into the distance. A while ago, it was big enough to block the sun over a great area. Now it's a barely visible form high in the sky. The better part of him is grateful. Then he realized how their roles switched so inadvertently. And the gnawing in his gut hinted of much less desirable sentiments.

PAGE BREAK

Sasuke did not start questioning the sense of suggesting he take her home until much later. Hinata was still seated in a wheelchair and he was standing to her side. He was keen on watching her while simultaneously maneuvering the Susano'o on the right track. That was when she started going tense again. She was doing it so inconspicuously, probably to keep her discomfort to herself. But her twitching hands, anxious eyes and pursed lips did not slip past his watchful eyes.

"Are you hurting? You need to tell me these things." He finally spoke up.

She turned to his direction. "I'm all right Sasuke-kun. No pain at the moment. It's my eyes."

"What about them?"

"I think I'm seeing something. A spot of light. I saw the same thing last night but I thought it was just my imagination."

"Are you still seeing it now?"

"Yes. Do you think it might be a sign that my eyes are healing?' She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." He answered not unkindly.

She lapsed into silence after.

"What is it?" He pressed, sensing her hesitance.

"Sasuke-kun. I am so grateful for your help in bringing me home. But if I could be so forward as to ask you another favor…"

"Tell me."

"I don't know if I can explain this but I'll try. My Byakugan gives me an almost 360 degree vision and close to 30 kilometers range. Right now I feel like it's activated even though it's not. I am in total darkness but I can only see one thing. That light. And just like when I'm using my eyes, I can tell exactly where it is. 2 o'clock 16 kilometers away."

He immediately understood what she wanted. "You want me to bring you there?"

"It's worth checking out, don't you think so?"

Sasuke knew she was right. Still it took him long to answer. "Okay. It's your call."

"Thank you."

With the speed they were going, they were close to the location she gave after just a few minutes. The Susano'o landed on the ground and dissipated. It was a cold and desolate place that no life forms were within sight. Jagged peaks the color of coal jutted from the ground forming a barricade around a much imposing mountain.

"Is this the place?" Sasuke asked. "There's nothing but rock formations around. And there's a huge mountain in front of us."

"No. I sense at least another kilometer directly in front. And the light is getting stronger." She answered with subtle impatience.

"Okay." Without warning, he made a giant fist with his Susano'o and punched the wall of rock in front of them. The stones gave way to a hollow space inside, like a cave.

The rumble startled her and she immediately stood up from her wheelchair. To their surprise, she did not topple to the ground.

"I actually feel a bit stronger." She chuckled softly.

"That's good." He said eyeing her carefully.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The wall gave in. There's a tunnel going inside."

"Okay. Lead the way please." She said determinedly as she held out her hand to him.

She felt him take her hand but she did not anticipate him lifting her off the ground and carrying her fully. Then he started walking forward. But not before activating his Susano'o. It was much smaller this time. Just enough to enclose them both protectively and serve as a light source.

"Uhm. Sasuke-kun. I can walk now..." She said questioningly.

"Yes you can. But you can't see. So you'll trip." He answered simply.

She did not argue further, silently thankful.

"You lead the way." He urged.

"It's straight in front of us."

Sasuke picked up his steps and soon even he can see a faint radiance in the distance. Not long after, they were standing beside a glowing pool under a hugely hollowed cavern. The still surface shone a pure white light similar to diamonds.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly as she slowly disengaged from his hold.

"Wait. You can see?" He asked as he looked around warily.

"I can see a lake of light, nothing else. It's almost the same to that time we went to the moon." She recalled. "This is a passage to somewhere."

"Let's see." He said as he formed a fist with his chakra. When he moved to touch the pool, an invisible barrier repelled his hand. He did the same with a Chidori but it died out completely upon contact. Using his Rinnegan, he tried to get a read on what's beneath the lake but he couldn't see anything. The surface remained perfectly undisturbed.

"I can't get through."

Hinata moved almost spellbound and knelt beside the pool. She dipped her hand in and felt a gossamer substance drift through her fingers.

"I can." She said softly.

The unspoken words rang louder and he heard it.

"You're not suggesting I let you go alone, are you?" He asked in disbelief.

"I have a feeling that this is something I should do. Why do you think I was brought here?"

"That's insane. We don't know what's out there."

"Exactly. Not until I go see for myself."

"Don't use rhetoric on me." He said aggravated. "You're blind. And we have a plan."

"Yes. One that hinges upon Naruto-kun's ability to heal me. Which we've seen is not possible. I'm dying. And nothing seems to be working. Do you know what it's like not being able to save the person you love? I can't… I won't do that to him." She said softly.

"How is this any different?" He did not even realize he was raising his voice. "You figured if you'd die in some unknown place he'd feel better about it?"

"I don't want to die Sasuke-kun. That's why I'm going. If there's even the slightest chance that this can save me, I'm taking it."

In reality, he was torn on what to do. She was making a rational case for herself. But the uncertainties are too much for him. How could he possibly let her go alone in an unknown location in her current state, blind and frail? In a last-ditch effort, he pleaded to her most vulnerable.

"Hinata. You can't do this to him. It'll destroy him."

She took a deep breath and turned to him fully. "I'm fighting for my life. I'm fighting for a chance of a life with him. It's all I ever wanted."

That was when he noticed her teary eyes and heavy breathing. Of course she was struggling with this decision. And then he saw it. He was her a long time ago. Only his was in pursuit of revenge and hers something decidedly less contemptible. And he realized that no matter the intention, whether to escape or strive for survival. It wasn't his decision to make. He felt like a hypocrite. A very fearful one. In an unprompted act of sincerity, he walked over to her. After taking his coat off, he draped it around her shoulders.

"Just don't die." He said tersely.

She smiled, surprised at the gesture. She reached forward and pulled him in a hug, grateful for his presence. They were pressed close enough he could feel the rapid drumming of her heart.

"I know I'm out of favors to ask of you. I don't even know how I could deserve your kindness. Sasuke-kun, will you please give him a message from me?" 

Some whispered words and she turned away, walking briskly and resolutely towards the pool. With just a few steps, she was fully submerged. In that one infinitesimal moment before she went completely out of sight, his hand lifted on its own. It was a reflexive move, the purpose unclear. But his hand was only met with cold air and his vision with a sudden fall of darkness. It was however fairer than the one stirring within him. The question of whether he brought her to her salvation or her end.


	8. Hide and Seek

Thank you so much for all the encouraging comments. Sorry for the very late update. To avoid confusion, please take note that the _italicized_ parts are flashbacks or thoughts. It's getting a bit too doom and gloom even for me so I wrote something a little off track. Hope that's okay. I'm glad I tagged this as drama. It gets even heavier than I intended.

 _Mendokuzai21_. Hey there, if you're still around. Not really my best but this one's for you. Your comments made me really happy. Thank you.

Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 _I love Hinata. Hinata loves me. These thoughts greeted Naruto upon opening his eyes. His lips slowly broke to a goofy smile as he remembered the events from yesterday. The moon falling to Earth, Hanabi kidnapped, the rescue mission. But most importantly, everything to do with Hinata. The kiss and everything that led up to that point._

 _If any lip on lip contact counts as a kiss, then you can say he's had experiences before. She on the other hand had none. But those thoughts never even crossed his mind. Everything was overshadowed by that one moment and a thrill so new and heady he felt like he was floating. He knew he was holding her and touching her in a daring way but he could not stop himself._

' _Was it okay that I did that? Did I even do it right? What should I do now?'_

 _After settling down from the emotional high he's been on for the past days, he's starting to look at things more levelly. His cheeks lit up as he groaned and rolled around his bed. It seems all his confidence flew away while he was asleep._

 _He remembered how Hinata smiled at him softly, before being pulled away to her father's side. And then he kept hearing bits and pieces of conversation, but he was only vaguely attentive to anything. Until someone told him to go home and rest which he did._

 _On a normal day, he would be deciding whether to sleep or do some training if he didn't have a mission. Now he was fussing over the state of his newly founded relationship. Everything seems so surreal a part of him believes it was all a cruel scheme in a very beautiful guise. It did happen before. In the form of living, loving parents. And being ripped away from something like that is not something he'd appreciate going through again._

 _He got up and made himself a quick breakfast. Savoring his favorite ramen usually calms him down enough to forget everything for a moment. But today he was so jittery he practically gobbled it down in a big gulp without even noticing._

 _As far as he could recall, he's always been troubled by one worry or another. Charging head-on at the problem was his usual method. But this is different. It was as precious as a treasure and as delicate as a secret. And that's how he wanted to handle it._

' _I wanna see her.'_

' _Hinata would know what to do. And maybe if I see her again, I'll know too.'_

 _He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. Walking through town, he could see throngs of people moving back into the village. Thankfully, there was no great damage during the meteor storm. They had many shinobi, and Sasuke, to thank for that._

 _Unconsciously, his hurried gait slowed down to a stroll as he mulled over what he should say to her. He was absorbed with his own thoughts he almost missed a shadow as it disappeared around the fence corner. He sprinted to catch up. But what he found at the bend was not what he expected. A girl with brown hair and unfamiliar features. She was walking the opposite way he was going as she tried to walk past him. Confused and curious, he caught her by the arm as he stood to block her way._

 _"Uh. Hey. Are you on a mission?" He asked as he tried to catch her darting eyes._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." She answered uneasily._

 _"I mean, why are you undercover?"_

 _"I have to go."_

 _"Eh? Are you mad at me or something?"_

 _"What? No... I-I have no reason to be mad at you. That would mean-"_

 _Seeing her fumble awkwardly like many times before, he realized something. She is just as clueless and confused about everything as he is. Maybe even more so. The mutual perplexity somehow kindled his confidence and he couldn't help but smile._

 _It was one of those impulsive moves he was known for. He put his arm around her and gently pulled her to him. Startled, she looked up at him and as soon as their eyes met, his lips were on hers. He felt her stiffen as she held on to him. He was instantly whelmed with that familiar rush of tenderness. That fullness in his chest is happiness and a tinge of pride._

 _My girlfriend…_

 _It's a curious thing, that dream-like state of being hyper-aware that you're in love. Like finding the center of your universe. Wherein everything revolves around that point. This is where he belonged, where he was always meant to be. It was as comforting as coming home and as exhilarating as setting out to new heights. Everything just seems smaller, trivial in comparison._

 _He slowly broke away so he could look at her. Her transformation was now undone, leaving her unmasked and unguarded. Her eyes, turned away from him, looked sullen. Her lips were set in a small pout._

 _His pleased smile quickly turned to a panicked frown._

 _"Hinata? What's wrong?" He asked anxiously as he held on to both of her shoulders._

 _"You…" She said with her own voice although it sounded a bit sulky._

 _He gulped nervously as he waited._

 _"Y-you just kissed someone who wasn't- who didn't look like me."_

 _"Huh? I knew it was you though." He reasoned quickly. "Really, I did."_

 _Still she made no answer as she averted her eyes from his._

 _"See. I know how your chakra feels like. I can sense you from anywhere. Like when you called out to me before when you got trapped in the Tsukuyomi. Or when Toneri was controlling you. I can always tell." He explained intently._

 _Surprising him again, she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him as she hid her face on his chest. He automatically responded with the same gesture, wounding his arms around her but only lightly, still unsure how he should act. He waited for her to speak first._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I didn't know how to face you after we uhm…"_

 _"I know. I can't stop thinking about it either." He added helpfully._

 _"Naruto-kun…" She mumbled against him._

 _He was now attuned at this point and he drew her closer._

 _"Yes?" He prodded gently._

 _There was a long pause before she could continue._

 _"I'm weird. That's the truth. Sometimes, I don't know what I'm doing even as I do it. Right now, for instance." She murmured ruefully._

 _"That's funny." He chuckled lightly. "You just described how I am most of the time."_

 _"But you're always so upfront. Honest and sure."_

 _"Not all the time. I'm mostly just winging it you know. And you're not weird at all. You're… different. But it's good different."_

 _"You say the nicest things."_

 _"Because you're the nicest person I know."_

 _"Uhm. Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"What you said to me before, do you still mean it? Or was it a spur-of-the-moment thing? Were you just winging it?" She asked carefully._

 _He is not a guy with a plan. He wasn't even aware he was in love with her. It was something that happened so gradually and unnoticeably it felt as natural as his very existence. He did not plan on confessing to her. But when he looked at her at that moment, everything just presented itself with vivid clarity._

 _"Hmm. Well… I said it at the spur-of-the-moment. But I really meant it you know… Wait. Did that answer your question?"_

 _"Surprisingly, yes." She said laughingly._

 _Her laugh was a reward. Just then, he noticed how more relaxed she's become. She was leaning on him with her cheek on his chest while he had his chin resting on her head. He looked down and he could see her smiling. He was celebrating inwardly when he caught sight of a group of people watching them from a distance. Thinking of sparing her from the embarrassment, he swept her off her feet into his arms, keeping her line of sight away from the onlookers._

 _"Wh-what are you doing?"_

 _"Hinata. Where to?"_

 _"I-uh, I was actually heading to the hospital. But you don't have to carry me there."_

 _"I dunno. I like carrying you." He said with a small smile before bounding onwards._

 _A strange thought came with that sentiment. But he chose to keep it to himself. 'You're so unreal I feel like you'll disappear anytime soon.'_

"Naruto."

Sharply pulled from his daydream, he turned to his side and saw Shikamaru trying to get his attention.

"I know you're worried but right now you have to focus. We're starting in a few minutes." He reminded him.

 _Why am I remembering that now?_

Naruto did not anticipate where his mind wandered to earlier. Perhaps it was his consciousness seeking comfort from better times. When new beginnings were filled with happiness, surprises, and the promise of everything beautiful. But now all of that is about to meet an abrupt end. And he could barely do anything to prevent it. He is sitting here in a quiet room, far away from whom he's supposed to be with, waiting for the fiend to show itself. He could only fume silently at the helplessness he felt.

For all he knew, the enemy is right in this room. The cause of Hinata's suffering. Invariably, his thoughts circled back to her and he clenched his fists in agitation. This is the last place he wanted to be at the moment. But it was something she asked of him. And she rarely asks for anything.

 _She's safe. As safe as she could possibly be without me. Sasuke's with her._

He tried to distract himself by looking around his surroundings. Delegates from all the nations are assembled about a long table waiting for the start of the session. He noticed the hush that wasn't there before. And now they all appeared shady in his eyes. Everyone seems to be going out of their way to avoid any direct contact with him. He didn't know that was a response to the dark nimbus that hung over him like a warning to keep away.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto is one of those people who run the mood of a room. At present, his ill-concealed turmoil is alluding to a calm before the storm, keeping everyone on edge. Shikamaru felt it the most. He missed the old boring times. When his biggest worry was Naruto falling asleep mid-session. Not that he might suddenly rip someone's head off.

After several agonizing minutes of waiting, the meeting was called to order as the first presenter was named. Shikamaru held his breath as a blond young man entered the room and took to the podium. He was only half listening to the obligatory speeches, what with Naruto holding most of his attention.

He never should have let Sasuke left. Although that might mean worrying about two unstoppable forces going on a rampage. He felt like a helpless bug caught in the middle of an invisible war. And he hated it. Mercifully, the speaker quickly went on to business.

"We have a situation. As you all know, the accord has sparked a violent reaction from an unknown faction. I was put in charge of this investigation. Over the past weeks, we have caught and imprisoned several criminals. But now we have a bigger problem."

He made a pause and signaled towards the door as two people carrying a stretcher entered. Everyone was completely intrigued at this point.

"What I'm about to show you is only one of many cases. I have requested the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade herself to be here for this sole reason. We need all the help we can get."

Without flourish, he removed the covering as a collective gasp was heard about the room. Some looked away, most stared with horrified curiosity at the emaciated figure encased in a glass box. It was once a living human being.

"This person is one of those prisoners. This all happened in a span of nine days. Symptoms included chakra exhaustion, loss of sight, and overall weakening. All attempted cures thus far have been ineffective. The patient experienced chronic pain as every bit of life is depleted leaving nothing but this husk."

The outrage from the audience was deafening and not surprising.

"Are you insane?"

"How could you even think of bringing something like this in here?"

"Do you mean for all of us to be infected!"

Kisei raised his hand to quell the noise.

"It's not infectious. Circumstances indicate otherwise. Although all suspected carriers have been secluded to avoid a full-blown panic. But we can't and shouldn't keep this a secret for long. I am announcing it to you first so you can correspond with your own people."

"Might I add that if you know anyone with the same symptoms as mentioned, I enjoin you to deliver them to our care. We will do everything we can to help them."

His gaze swept the room, searching and coming upon a specific set of eyes. And then he smiled. It was a light and sympathetic one. The tension escalated when Naruto stood up. Quickly and purposefully, he started walking to the front. Shikamaru stood up to follow him when he felt someone hold him back by the elbow. It was the Fifth Hokage. Her eyes were dim and cautious.

His head whipped back to the unfolding scene as the two stood face to face. Naruto's arms suddenly glowed a bright orange and before anyone could even blink, that same arm held Kisei's head in a grip. An ear-splitting scream rang out when blood started oozing from his eyes.

He howled, twitched violently and fell to the ground as he clutched at his bleeding eyes. For a few seconds, his cries were the only thing that can be heard within the chamber. Naruto then pulled him up nonchalantly and covered him with his healing chakra. His eyes were restored instantly. He dropped and crouched on the floor, gasping in shocked relief.

The stunned viewers erupted into chaos. Screams and shouted orders can be heard. All people of import were quickly escorted out. A brave guard jumped in and tried to cut Naruto down with a sword. But the blade broke with a loud ping as it made contact with his chakra cloak. The commotion quickly died down as he stood over the whimpering man. No one dared approach him again.

"Did that hurt?" He asked.

He answered his own question. "Of course it did. I just burnt your eyes."

Kisei still made no answer.

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to undo whatever it is you did to all those people. Or I'll make sure you live out their pain for the rest of your life." Naruto stated stoically.

Except for Kisei's quiet moans, the room was deathly silent. No one knew what to expect when Naruto suddenly perked up, as if sensing an incoming danger.

After a few years of relative peace, the beast within has awakened, once again striking fear in everyone. His eyes were the blazing red of Kurama's. It was hard to tell which apart. Stilling his shaking hands, Shikamaru activated his shadow jutsu, halting him midway out. Everyone took that as a cue as they all ran to the exits. In a matter of seconds, the only people left were the Konoha representatives.

"Naruto. What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let me go. I have to save Hinata."

"You can't just maim someone in front of all these people and walk out like this. Explain yourself." Tsunade demanded.

"I have to save Hinata. What part of that is hard to understand? Why are you stopping me?"

His voice suddenly sounded wary and his eyes were almost manic. By now, it shouldn't be surprising that Naruto goes a little mad when Hinata is concerned. But it was something that Shikamaru will probably never get used to.

"Calm down okay. We're on your side. But you need to give us something here."

"You need to let me go."

Right then, a big blast of energy came off Naruto. It was so strong that the floors and pillars shook with the pressure. He was gone in that instant.

Shikamaru was left contemplating the aftermath. What remained of once was a sizeable structure built specifically for the Five Nations Accord. It was aptly named The Hall of Amity. Now it was but a pile of rubble, almost certainly as the cause for which it was founded.

"How freaking symbolic."

PAGE BREAK

He's in a tomb. Dark, cold and death-quiet. It should be commonplace to someone who once lived his life in hiding. But this one, despite its depth felt the most constricting. It blocked the light from his eyes and sucked the air in his lungs. The walls were closing in on him. Unthinkingly, he summoned his giant Susano'o, smashing through the ceilings of the cave. Dirt and debris flew out in all directions as he finally saw light again. He took a deep breath and sat down, suddenly feeling very tired. There was a maddening heaviness in his chest that he didn't want to pay attention to.

 _Now what?_

He stared indignantly at the spot where he last saw her, expecting it to provide an answer. Someone must have heard him because right then, a glaring flash of light appeared with a crackling explosion and barreled through the skies towards him. As fast as it had shown, it landed in front of him with a heavy thud. It couldn't be anyone but Naruto. He was huffing and looking at him suspiciously. Undoubtedly, he had a lot of questions but he went first with the one that mattered most.

"Sasuke. Where's Hinata?"

He looked down. "Sit down. We need to talk."

"Tell me where she is."

"I don't know." He answered simply.

"Just fucking tell me where she is!"

His voice rang and echoed within the crater. Sasuke looked up startled despite expecting the same exact reaction and more. He gestured to where Naruto was standing on, a patch of dark soil that only just saw the sun after countless years. As ridiculous as it sounded, he recounted everything as he remembered.

"We followed a light to this cave. There was a shining lake. She wanted to go through it. I can't. I physically couldn't. But she can. So she left. And then it just vanished. Along with her."

Unsurprisingly, Naruto looked at him as if he just lost his mind. Then he started running towards the big rocks and stones around. Dashing frantically from here to there, he called out.

"Hinata? Where are you?"

"I just told you."

"Come on out please. Everything's gonna be okay now."

Sasuke felt that bothersome weight press on him even stronger. Shaking it off as best as he could, he stood up and followed him.

"Naruto. Stop. She's not here."

"I'm here now. We're going home. And I'm going to fix everything."

"Get a grip, will you. We can't have you losing it right now!"

Naruto turned to confront him, his voice fraught with panic and denial.

"You. What did you do to her?"

Before he could even respond, a force like a lightning strike was in his direct vision. It would be impossible for a normal person to dodge. But his special eyes heightened his reflexes and he moved at the very last second. Naruto instead hit the big chunk of rock behind him, smashing it to pieces.

"Stop you idiot!" He yelled angrily, as he darted away from him.

"Where is she?"

He asked with a barrage of attacks. Naruto's offensives, like his state of mind were frenzied and clumsy. But that did not make them any less lethal. Seeing no other way out, Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and assaulted his mind with it. Fusing their consciousness together, he felt the instant resistance to his genjutsu. Breaking out of it would be easy for Naruto.

"Stop fighting."

"Screw you."

The bile in his words stunned him for a moment. He felt his control almost lost to Naruto's will. With every bit of his strength, he conjured that moment in his mind. And all the aggression fell away at the sound of that voice.

" _I don't want to die Sasuke-kun. That's why I'm going."_

He let him see her teary eyes, set with resolve.

" _Will you please give him a message from me?"_

His stubborn refusal.

" _No. You come back and tell him yourself."_

Which lasted all but a few seconds.

" _I'll take a postscript. Nothing more."_

That spontaneous laugh. Her sigh of gratitude. And the softly uttered words, choked with held-back tears, had sounded almost gibberish to him. He wondered if he even heard them right.

" _Sun to your stars, my love. Never forget."_

He let him see her turn and walk away, his coat cloaking her in darkness. In hindsight, it was an ominous image. A shadowed figure devoured by the light.

Every gesture. Every spoken word. Nothing was left out.

When Naruto broke out of the mind control, he slowly fell to the ground, all the fight draining out of him. The hard truth left him dumbstruck. He just sat there, head down and hands hanging limply on his knees. After several minutes, he started talking again.

"I asked her to find hope wherever she can. I told her to fight for it."

"That's what she did."

Naruto was barely listening, trapped in his own misery. Now twofold from what he just saw.

"Did you know I can always feel her? But now, there's nothing. I can't feel her at all."

"She's probably someplace our chakra can't reach."

The other possibility is right there. But neither one dared voice it out. As if acknowledgement risks making it a reality.

"I just… I just need to know that she's okay. That she's not out there, cold and hurting."

Sasuke ran out of words to say. To recognize the likelihood would be cruel. But to dismiss it completely is illogical.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly. "How could you do that?"

"It's what she wanted. I respected her decision."

"I trusted you. With her life. And you just gambled with it."

Sasuke felt hurt. As it happens, he retaliates when he does. The words were out before he could stop himself.

"I forgot you're the only one who gets to make decisions for other people. Because that always works out so perfectly. Too bad you weren't there to make the call."

The last thing he wanted was to dredge up their grim history. But there it was, exposed like a newly opened wound. Naruto looked up and what Sasuke saw made him wish he could take back what he just said. The manifestation of defeat.

Naruto had always been an inextinguishable force. Larger than life itself. And no matter how he was feeling, it was sure to show in those brilliant blue eyes. But now they were empty, hollow voids. Slowly, he stood up and started walking away. After a few steps, he stopped.

"Sasuke. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you didn't have it your way." He said in a small voice.

Sasuke watched him leave the same way he arrived. He still didn't have a name for that crushing weight, the only thing he was feeling at the moment. And it was surprising how it wasn't anger, his default response to everything. It was something that can't be directed at anything and demanded to be felt.

It was cold without his coat. He wondered if he'll ever see it again. He lied down on the ground and watched as the clouds slowly hid the sun. He finally drifted to sleep as the toll of three wakeful nights took over.

PAGE BREAK

If all it took was physical energy, he had enough to go on for years. But the weariness of the spirit is something else entirely. It rends his strength and pulled him down relentlessly, as his search went on for days without success. His legs were wood and his vision a haze. He sent out hundreds of clones to cover more ground, now he could only sense a handful. And then there were none. Most of them dropped from exhaustion. Some encountered problems. Apparently, he is now a wanted figure. A fugitive from the law.

He was so convinced that Moriko was the root of all their problems. He wasn't anymore. Poor Shikamaru, he had to be the one who had to clean up his mess.

Sasuke was right. At that critical moment, he wasn't there. In fact looking back, it doesn't seem like he's been doing much of anything. He was just reacting to everything. There was no one else to blame anymore. He only had himself. He had never felt more alone.

Catching a break, he lied down and stared grudgingly at the big bright moon. It had been his first guess of where she was. Frustratingly, one that can't be tested. Aside from the Otsutsukis, no one knew of a path to the moon. He wanted to believe that she is up there, safe and sound. But that did not explain how he could feel nothing absolutely of her. Her very existence snuffed out by an unseen hand. That moment he felt her disappear was indescribable. As if a part of him was brusquely torn away. Leaving only a memory of her face and those parting words.

" _Sun to your stars, my love. Never forget."_

It was typical Hinata, worrying about him even when she's the one in trouble.

 _Is she in pain? Is she still blind? Is she scared? Is she…?_

 _She's so unfair. Was I supposed to just be okay with something like that?_

He wanted to stop thinking. Nothing but misery came out of it. He wanted to stop feeling. So he welcomed the sinking numbness.

"Are you done?" A voice in his mind asked.

"Kurama?"

"I asked if you're done wallowing. It's making me sick." It answered disdainfully.

"Okay. Is there anyone else I can let down?"

"This is pathetic."

"You wanna leave too? Go on right ahead. Door's wide open." He said emptily.

"Keep talking like that and I just might."

Naruto kept quiet.

"You need to get over it."

He was briefly jerked awake. "What?"

"I said you need to face the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She might be dead. And it would be better if you start accepting it. Aren't you the one always preaching about honesty and whatnot?"

"Stop talking."

"You're angry."

"Yes I'm freaking angry."

"Why?"

"Why!? Why!?" Naruto burst out in a fit of outrage. "Hinata is good and kind. She doesn't deserve this. Why would anyone ever want to hurt her?"

"What the hell is going on? I don't understand any of this!"

When he started, everything just poured out. Thoughts and feelings he didn't even know he had until now.

"She should be here. With me. Why is everyone taking her away from me?"

"We were happy. Is that too much to ask for? Why can't we have just this?"

"Why are you all so unfair?"

When he finished, he was breathing heavily. There was a wetness in his cheeks and he wiped furiously at it. Kurama took a while before talking again.

"It's simple."

"What?"

"Bad things happen. With or without reason. It happens to everyone. It's arrogant to think otherwise. Thinking that everything revolves around you. And it has for a while now you had gotten used to it."

"What are you saying?"

"You think you could handle it until you couldn't. Don't get used to it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Can everyone stop talking in code for crying out loud?"

"The rage. The conviction that the world has wronged you. That you're alone in your pain. And you just want to flip out and give everyone a taste of it. Because you can."

Naruto was left silent, slowly feeling resonance in those words.

"I don't think I need to tell you how that went in the end. It cost you something irreplaceable."

"I don't think I have anything more to lose." Naruto said miserably.

After a moment, the fox responded in a grudging tone.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen. You have me. So you'll have someone to remind you that you're being an idiot."

"What?"

"She can be dead. Or she's alive somewhere. What you want to do with that is completely up to you."

After speaking his mind, Kurama went quiet, retreating to the furthermost of his consciousness. He was then left alone with his tormented thoughts.

Determinedly he let his mind drift elsewhere, needing respite from reality. A place inside of him he hasn't been in a while. That safe haven he went to in his loneliest days. The one that always offered solace to his starved heart. Everything was possible in dreamland. And he wasn't modest in his aspirations. It was a life of greatness and glory unmatched in all the ages.

But in his more honest moments, he had longed for something else. He dreamt of a home for him. Where love is endless and generous it obliterates the sorrows of the past.

He had found it. He was living it. And it was perfection. And it was her. His Hinata. She was the dream. She was everything. And now she was gone.

He failed to keep the promise he wanted to protect the most. Just the thought that she might be gone forever. That he might never see her again. It hurt so much it was hard to breathe.

 _Stop. Just stop._ He urged himself to give up, even if he knows it was useless. Because as long as there is that tiny shred of possibility, the littlest chance that he would see her again, he would never stop holding on to that. It had always been his saving grace, his unwavering optimism. But they say hope is the cruelest of virtues. What it promises it could easily rip away so devastatingly.

He closed his eyes and he could almost see her. She would hold him so gently and reassuringly and everything would be okay. She'd smile and nothing else mattered.

" _When I say you're the sun to my stars, I mean I'll always be there. Even when you're far away."_

It was a silly something they came up with. She had said that so happily, unknowing of the portent it is now. That moment feels like a lifetime away. But it's all he had to hold on to. He wanted to believe it was the truth.

 _Hinata. Can you hear me?_

 _Are you lost? Are you cold right now?_

 _Listen to my voice, you're gonna be okay._

 _Stay strong okay? But you don't need me to tell you that. I'm the one who needs you to tell me that. So come home soon._

 _I wanna tell you I'm okay. But I'm not. I'm a total mess right now. I screwed up so bad._

 _And I failed you. I failed a lot of people._

 _And all I could think about is how much I wanna run to you. You'll tell me everything will work out in the end and it will. But you're not here…_

 _Did I ever make you feel this way? I'm so sorry._

 _I'll do better._

 _I will wait._

 _As long as it takes. We'll be together again._

He stood up and dusted himself off. It was time to face the storm.

PAGE BREAK

The fall of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke is the current phenomenon. So much so that the threat of an epidemic took second precedence to the public's interest. Naruto is accused of attempted murder and treason of the Court of the Five Nations. Sasuke is said to have abducted the Hyuuga princess. The correlation between those is now gossip fodder. The story has been told and retold by different sources that numerous versions could be found. One part remains the same. Both were now wanted by the law in all the nations. An enormous bounty had been placed for their capture. Dead or alive.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to find out about it. Still, there are too many questions that are left unanswered. He decided to uncover the truth directly from the source. And it is for that reason that he is here now. Undercover as a hospital staff where Moriko Kisei is being treated. He is walking down the hallway to the room, wearing the likeness of a medic who is currently passed out somewhere hidden. Security is tight as could be expected. But not impenetrable.

He has the ability to absorb chakra. And he used that to his advantage. Since security only accepts visitors whose chakra they can recognize. He used that medic's chakra as a gate pass. After getting past the third inspection, he was now about to enter the room. It was less guarded in here.

He opened the door and casually walked in, holding a tray of provisions. Within the room is a bed where a man was sleeping. That was to be expected. What he didn't anticipate was the second person in the room. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking bewildered as if he didn't know what to do next. He was also wearing a medic's uniform. Their eyes met and the recognition was instantaneous.

Sasuke would have laughed if he could. But that might alert the guards at the door. Slowly he walked to the table and set the tray down. He turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I think."

There was definitely a hovering unease from their latest encounter. But through mutual understanding, that was set aside.

"Okay. What now?"

"We need to ask him what he knows."

"What makes you think he'll tell you?"

"I'll ask properly this time."

"Sure. And then we'll all go out for some nice tea."

"You got anything better?"

"We break him out of here. Then we probe his brain. Ino would know how."

"I don't know Sasuke. I don't wanna bring any more people into this mess."

"It's the perfect plan."

"Why don't we try it my way first?"

"We're wasting time."

"Could you not be a pain right now?"

"Could you not be a total wimp right now?"

"All I'm saying is we ask him first. What if he's also a victim in all this? I might be overlooking something here."

"You have no idea how idiotic that sounds."

"I don't need to hear this. Just go."

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Do I get a say in this?"

That sluggish voice sounded so much louder than theirs and they realized they've been whispering all the while. At the same time, they turned and saw Kisei sitting up on the bed.

"Who are you people?" He asked groggily as he rubbed at his eyes.

Naruto approached him carefully. Taking that chance, Sasuke quickly projected a portal on the floor directly at his feet. Naruto fell through and was instantly transported somewhere else. He made another one behind the bed and pulled Kisei's arm, dragging him along as he jumped through it.

They were in Konoha. He casted a genjutsu on his captive, making him unresponsive but awake. He only had a very limited amount of time to enact his plan and he couldn't afford to be hindered.

He walked inconspicuously on a familiar street, Kisei in tow. He stopped in front of a shop and entered. It was convenient how his target was the only one inside the room full of flowers. Upon seeing him, she immediately made a wary face and went to put up the closed sign.

"Dare I ask what this is about?" Ino asked cautiously.

"I need you to look inside this guy's mind. Find out what he has to do with Hinata." He answered concisely.

"No offense Sasuke-kun but I have no reason to trust you right now. You're a fugitive. And word has it that you…"

"I didn't kill her if that's what you mean."

"You can't really blame me for doubting you. It wouldn't be the first."

"We can get to your righteous judgment another day. I don't have much time."

"Like I said, I don't trust you. And I won't be an accomplice to anything. What happened to Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Dammit! That's what I'm trying to find out god!" He blurted out angrily.

Ino eyed him curiously. If she knew Sasuke, he doesn't get angry for other people's benefit.

"Tell me why I should help you." She asked defiantly.

"Because I'm asking you to."

"That's not saying much. Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her straight in the eye. "I don't know. When you care for someone beyond sense, you don't stop to ask questions. You do whatever it takes."

Ino had a pretty good handle on his character. He was mostly indifferent, contentious or sarcastic. She didn't know what to do with a sincere-sounding Sasuke. But as his words slowly took meaning, it dawned on her. And she felt a light stirring of wonder. But only for a few seconds. It was quickly replaced by astonishment and something akin to pity. Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Oh my god. You're serious."

"Yes."

 _No. This can't be happening right now._ _What on earth is this? Poetic justice?_

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Look into his mind. Find out everything he knows about the Hyuuga clan, me or Naruto. Any connection whatsoever." He supplied tersely.

"Okay." She accepted as he approached the impassive guy and led him to a chair. She put her hand on his temples and proceeded to do the probing. Seconds and minutes passed and her expression slowly turned to a frown. When she stopped, Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing conclusive. He only knows common knowledge about Hinata, you or Naruto. But his latest memories all seem inconsistent. I see a lot of gaps. Like specific parts of his memories were wiped clean."

"Are you sure you dug deep enough?" Sasuke asked frustrated.

"What he meant to say is thank you for your help, Ino. We're sorry we might have gotten you in trouble." A third voice from within the room said.

Ino almost yelped in surprise when she saw Naruto standing beside her.

"No more surprises, please."

PAGE BREAK

"Let me get this straight. I'm some sort of ambassador now. And I'm engaged?" Kisei asked with disbelief.

They had been filling him in about the past few months, a period of time that has been completely taken from him. That was after Sasuke transported them to a more covert location. In the middle of the desert. It was also a necessity considering the guy couldn't even keep his eyes off Ino long enough to pay attention.

"Yes. Do you remember anything at all that might help us?"

"Sorry. I got nothing. Last thing I remember is going to sleep and then I woke up in that room with you two."

Naruto was inclined to believe he was telling the truth. If not, he was an incredibly good actor. Because the difference between this person and the one he met before was so jarring. That guy was stuck-up and shifty.

"Me engaged. Huh. She a catch?"

This one is another kind of aggravating.

"Watch it. And I don't think I need to tell you the engagement is off. It was a sham from the start."

"Okay. I got it."

"We think you were being controlled. Do you have any idea how and by who?"

"No. Man that is crazy. Sorry 'bout your girl though."

Naruto hated the reminder. But he felt that it wasn't ill-intended.

"I'm sorry you had to be caught up in all this. And for some other things."

"I hate to interrupt whatever the hell this is but if you don't start being useful anytime soon, you'll be sorry for a whole lot more." Sasuke addressed Kisei.

"Uh. Who are you again?" He asked with a grimace.

"You think this shtick is working?" Sasuke asked with no trace of humor.

"Sasuke. He's clear. I don't sense any malice from him." Naruto explained. It was one of his abilities, the awareness of people's evil intentions.

"Pretty helpful your sensing has been."

Naruto felt a twinge of irritation. He took a deep breath and pushed it down. "Stop. We don't need to fight over this."

"Yeah guys. We're all friends here." Kisei interjected with forced cheer as he surreptitiously walked behind Naruto.

Sasuke threw him a glare before looking at Naruto. "Hand him over and we won't. I'll make him talk."

Naruto's full attention is now on Sasuke. He was angry. And not in the annoyed-at-everything sort that he usually was. He was livid.

"No."

"I'll get him. Even if I have to go through you."

"You couldn't."

Amenojikatara. The switch was instantaneous, one of his Rinnegan's abilities. Suddenly it was Sasuke standing beside Kisei. But Naruto already anticipated that. Ten clones were immediately charging at him before he could even touch Kisei. Amidst the tussle, Naruto quickly reverse summoned him to Mount Myoboku. Sasuke got rid of the last clone and turned to find his target nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you protecting him?" He yelled angrily.

"Why are you so pissed? Is it because of what I said? I was upset. I didn't mean it. You weren't to blame."

"Don't fucking patronize me."

"Really it's my fault. Not yours.'

Sasuke closed his eyes, brought his hand up and pressed his forehead, looking both tired and exasperated. "You still think it's a mistake. You still think I shouldn't have let her go."

"Let's not talk about it."

"She was dying. It was the only way."

"You think it's easy for me to think she's someplace we don't know? She was blind Sasuke. She could barely stand. She's practically powerless. You could tell me all the right reasons but that's all I could think about."

"If you wanna treat her like some helpless damsel that's on you."

Naruto's eyes darkened. "What?"

"You can't accept the fact that you couldn't save her. You don't see that you being there would not have made a difference."

"Stop talking."

"Am I wrong? Would you have stopped her? Would you have preferred I break her legs and drag her back to you?"

Naruto's body went flying even before his mind registered it. He hit Sasuke straight on with violent force that sent him hurtling far away. But it wasn't enough. Suddenly, he had him pinned on the ground. And he hit. And hit. And hit.

Sasuke made a chidori with his hand and aimed for his right shoulder. But he couldn't even make himself stop to dodge. He felt the puncture and the jolt of electricity course through him. But the fury and the need to destroy dwarfed the pain. His revulsion at those words had sent his mind completely over the edge. He wanted to destroy all of it. The spite. The utter ugliness. But most importantly, the fiber of truth those words held.

His mind was running on only one thing that he could barely react when he was somehow lifted and thrown across a distance. He landed hard on his back and then a weight was on top of him. In a flash, he was the one restrained and held to the ground. Like a predator torn away from its kill, the growl that came out of his throat was loud and vicious.

He looked up, getting a clear view of his attacker. His whole being went still with shock as he took note of features so unforgettable yet hauntingly different. For this time, the once midnight blue is a cascade of silver and snow. The kind eyes that always beheld him with warmth are bared with unusual ferocity. And that voice, even delicate, is unforgiving.

"Don't hurt him."


	9. Fight and Flight

Hey everyone. Thank you for still being here and for commenting. Specially to that one reader who commented on my writing. Thank you for pointing those out. I do tend to switch tenses and use flowery words. Correct tenses are still a challenge to me. I have no excuse for the big words. Maybe I was too lazy to check that time or I didn't know. I can't promise that these will stop but I'll try to do better. Haha.

It makes me happy when some of you comment on Sasuke because I love writing about him. That said, this will always be an NH story.

Just a bit of a warning. This ain't gonna be pretty. Also I suck at writing action and setting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 9**

That night in the wilderness, the cold air bit and the dark heightened the senses. But the elements could barely do anything to him at this point. His body was starting to shake but his mind was in an almost catatonic state. It was probably shutting down now, unable to handle so many extreme emotions all at once. He was only somewhat conscious of the hands on his shoulders holding him down.

"Y-you should stop. You're hurting him."

He stared at the image in front of him, distrusting its existence. The figure made a sound, he thought. And it was hers. So light and gentle, like chimes tickled by the wind. Her eyes reflected his own. Gazing and wondering and enthralled. Until they caught his attention. Something out of place with the breathtaking view. The pale, almost luminous strands framing her heart-shaped face. That must have kicked his mind back to action.

His hands moved to hold her arms. But she immediately sensed this and quickly jumped away from him. He stood up and she distanced herself warily, looking at him and Sasuke. No one moved for several seconds.

"Naruto." Sasuke finally called out. "She has my coat."

Indeed, she was. She was wearing the exact same clothes she was last seen with. White hospital-issue linen that contrasted with the dark coat, giving her a ghostlier appearance. And she must have misunderstood what she heard because she clutched it to herself possessively.

"Hinata. It's us. It's okay." Naruto said gently.

She looked at him with a mystified face. She seemed to be wracking her mind for recollection and when she found none, she looked away frustrated. She looked so lost that Naruto instinctively moved towards her. But before he could reach her, her arms suddenly shot up defensively. Two lion heads roared to life on both her fists. It was a technique he saw multiple times before. And it was hers and hers alone. But right now it wasn't. Because upon seeing the chakra on her hands, she suddenly started screaming.

"No! No! What's happening?" She cried as she flailed her arms around. The chakra had lost their shape but they still engulfed her hands like a purple flame.

Naruto was immediately in front of her. He held both of her hands and tried to calm her down. "Hey. It's okay. It's okay. It's not gonna hurt you."

She shook his hands off and moved farther away. She was still visibly frightened at the chakra in her hands.

"Hey. Calm down. Look at me." He pleaded.

She looked at him anxiously and he made his chakra manifest around his arms. His kyuubi mode blazed to life, wrapping his hands in a fiery glow as he moved closer to her.

"Look. Look at me. I have it too. Everyone has it." He said trying to sound assuring. He approached her carefully, holding his hands in front of him in a peaceable manner.

"See. There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all."

She was starting to calm down. When he was in front of her, he took a chance and reached for both her hands. She did not resist when he slowly entwined his fingers into hers. She looked at him wonderingly before looking down to where their hands where joined. Their chakra were merging, forming a rose colored whirl of light dancing in the darkness.

"You're safe now. I can help you."

She looked up to meet his gaze. She made a small grateful smile, her eyes lightening with an almost childlike awe. He felt an outpouring of protectiveness and relief that made him shiver.

 _She's here_. He could not deny that fact any more than the air in his lungs. Surging and wakening a chill in his veins like a splash of cold water. He clasped her hands tighter. He wanted to do more than that. But she looked so vulnerable and trusting he knew he had to keep himself in check. Although it took a lot out of him not to pull her close and hold her and never let go.

But his relief was short-lived. He suddenly felt a strange aggression in her chakra. As the swirl of light between them rapidly erupted into an uncontrolled frenzy. He realized alarmingly that her energy was consuming his chakra like a vacuum. Reflexively, he withdrew his hands and made a hasty step back.

She too stumbled backwards. And the hurt on her face was a blow to his gut. The chakra on her hands was now an orange color. Slowly, it started getting absorbed into her hands until there was none. With her seemingly limited understanding, she looked confused with what just happened. She looked at him with bewildered eyes. He immediately reached for her again. She took a step back.

Naruto felt it before he saw it. The sudden unsettling change. Her eyes went dim and her composure lost all its timidity. She stood tall and poised. And then she rushed at him with unbelievable speed. Her hand was in a striking position, aimed directly at his chest.

Kurama reacted faster than he could, shielding him with his chakra cloak. Her hand latched on it and the chakra started disintegrating as it was being absorbed. Naruto quickly jumped away, still in complete shock.

"Naruto. Do you need a knock on the head? Wake up already!" Kurama shouted at him.

"Hinata. Wh-what's going on?"

She only stared at him with those sharp eyes, like a hunter contemplating its prey. Sasuke saw the opening, grabbing her and lifting her off the ground with his Susano'o. Her hands were pinned hard to her sides but she touched his chakra and it was also absorbed. The Susano'o came apart and she broke out. The veins around her eyes strained and the Byakugan appeared. Her attention has shifted to him as if sensing him to be the bigger threat.

Her hand lifted towards his direction. Sasuke felt a surging force and realized he was being pulled to her fast. He couldn't break free from the overwhelming pressure. At just the right distance, she jabbed her right hand to his face and he caught it with his. Simultaneously with her other hand, she quickly drew the sword at his hip and thrusted it to his chest. He would have used his teleportation but he realized he couldn't. The Rinnegan could only do thrice in at least an hour and that had been done with. His Sharingan attacked her mind with a genjutsu but it was met with an impenetrable wall. He had less than a millisecond to anticipate the pain when the sword was struck away from her hand with a loud clink.

Naruto had knocked it from her grip. She jumped away, keeping her eyes locked on the both of them. She looked to be weighing her situation and finding herself at a disadvantage. She then turned to her side and sprinted away. But Naruto was faster. He caught up to her after a short distance.

She threw a punch and he dodged. Her body spun with a powerful kick aimed at his head. He drew back and caught her by the heel. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. Before she could get up, he tackled her back down, pinning both her hands to her sides. He was above her, straining to keep her down. She struggled to escape. She was fighting so hard to free herself from his grip that Naruto was afraid she'd break her arms in the process.

"Stop!"

She did, more startled than anything. Staring up at him with a stranger's eyes.

"Stop. Please stop. Please. Hinata." He pleaded, his voice sad and scared at the same time.

He thought he saw a flicker of recognition in her eyes. But only for a fleeting moment. Where their hands met, he felt her chakra starting to consume his. Her eyes shut and opened with renewed intent. They bore through him, those soulless white eyes that could only belong to someone else. Not her. Never her.

"Forgive me." He closed his eyes. His hands clenched and the sound of bones cracking resounded with a sickening crunch. It was accompanied by a scream that pierced the silence of the night. Her expressionless face crumpled to a look of pain.

She pulled free from his hold and he let go. Her once pale hands were turning to a purplish pulp as they began to swell. Naruto held her down to keep her from injuring herself further.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you need to stay put. Let me heal you." He said frantically as he activated his Sage Mode.

"Naruto! Don't!" Sasuke quickly caught his arm to stop him.

"Let go. I have to heal her!"

"Don't you see what that does to her? The moment she absorbed your chakra she went killer mode on us."

"She's in pain. Her hands are crushed!"

"I know. But we can't risk another fight. Or worse she'll bolt."

Naruto ignored him as he shrugged his hand off. He held her hands again, covering it with his healing chakra. Several seconds stretched to minutes and her hands stayed the same. He could sense no change. She also did not try absorbing his chakra. Whether that was intentional he couldn't tell.

"It's not working!" Naruto removed his hands from hers and punched the ground in panic and frustration.

"Let me try something."

Sasuke knelt beside her. She was gasping in pain even as she glared at him. He put his hand on her stomach and he felt her chakra. Very carefully, he started absorbing it into himself. She struggled more but the pain did not allow her much movement. With every passing second, her strength was being drained. Sasuke was very careful not to deplete her chakra completely.

His eyes met hers and he saw a flash of fear in them. "Just go to sleep." He said gently.

She finally stopped resisting. Her body went limp as she closed her eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto. His shattered gaze was fixed on her maimed hands. His face was grey and miserable as if he had his chakra drained close to nothing as well.

"We had to. And she's alive. That's all that matters." Sasuke offered the only comfort he could.

He stood up and walked a distance away from the two. He formed a sealing scroll and sealed the chakra he absorbed inside. It would probably be needed later on. He was about to go back when he was halted by a sound. Light, muffled sobs and it was coming from behind him.

He sat down where he stood. He wanted to start planning their next course of action. But it was hard to think of anything else listening to the broken man stifling his own pain.

PAGE BREAK

They didn't have much time for rest. A couple of hours will soon see the sun rise and they had to keep moving.

"She needs a medic. Someone who doesn't have to use chakra." Naruto voiced out. "Granny Tsunade. I can trust her. But I think it'd be better if we bring her to us. I don't want people to know about Hinata just yet."

"I know somewhere we can hide out."

"Where?"

"Orochimaru."

"Are you serious?"

"I know he's a snake. But he knows things. Maybe he can provide us with some answers."

"I don't trust him."

"You shouldn't. You just have to trust me."

More than a statement, it was a question left hanging. Naruto lifted Hinata's hands and placed them on her tummy. And then he slowly picked her up, careful not to stir her any more than necessary.

"We should hurry."

Sasuke sighed inwardly. "My eye is recharged. I can teleport us there."

When they got to the other side, it was the entrance to Orochimaru's lair. The person to greet them first was a familiar face. Captain Yamato. He had been appointed as the watcher of Orochimaru and his activities.

"Naruto. I did not expect to see you here. What's going on?"

"Captain. We need a place to stay. Hinata needs a medic."

Yamato looked at the unconscious girl in his arms, his eyes narrowing confusedly. "Okay. But you have a lot of explaining to do afterwards."

He led them in. Sasuke couldn't help but reminisce when this had been his home. Back then, it was literally an underground maze. Now it was a building with large spaces and lighting. A proper research facility for Orochimaru's genius. Or madness depending on who you ask. After the war, Konoha decided to keep him alive because he had use. But he is on house arrest for the duration of his lifetime.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." A thin and scratchy voice greeted them. No matter how much he's changed, Orochimaru is perpetually a fiendish looking creature. Trusting him is betting on the devil.

"Orochimaru. Where's Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm hurt. Not even a greeting for old times' sake?"

"Where is she?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Your old team is out doing recon for me. You do know there's a disturbance among the shinobi right now. And Konoha, very gracefully of course, allowed me to participate in the investigation."

"Orochimaru. Talk all you want later but could you just heal her hands right now?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Oh. And who do we have here?"

"It's Hinata. Can you heal her hands without using chakra?"

"Naruto-kun. It seems you have some misconceptions about me. I am a scholar of everything worth knowing. But I am not a medic. I leave the menial tasks of patching scrapes to my subordinates. Kabuto and Karin. Both of whom are not here."

"What?" Naruto asked irritated.

"I could try some of my procedures if you don't mind. Full disclosure, they're experimental. As soon as you sign a waiver…"

"No."

"I see. Given your current fugitive status, I presume I am the only recourse you have left. Strays of all kind are welcome here. But I suggest you find a medic soon. Is Tsunade indisposed at the moment?"

Yamato spoke. "Naruto. You do understand I have to report this to the Hokage. Why don't you go instead? You can bring Tsunade-sama here."

"I can't just leave her."

"You have your friend right here." Orochimaru said questioningly.

"Naruto. This was your plan, wasn't it?" Sasuke reminded him.

As if on cue he felt her stir in his arms. His gaze landed once again on her battered hands and his stomach roiled. He nodded in acceptance.

Captain Yamato led Naruto towards the guest rooms. Sasuke lingered behind and faced his former mentor. He took out the sealing scroll from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Something inexplicable is happening to her right now. This is the only thing we have at the moment, her chakra after she came back from her disappearance. Do your thing and find out what's different."

"I might need more detail than that."

"It started out like one of those chakra exhaustion cases. The epidemic. She went blind. We thought she might die. We found a shining lake of sorts and she was transported somewhere, I don't know. She came back after five days. She doesn't remember anything. Her hair turned white. She's considerably more powerful than before. She can absorb chakra. And when she did, she started attacking us. Naruto had to crush her hands to subdue her. He couldn't heal her when he tried." Sasuke related.

"That's one strange story if I've ever heard one." Orochimaru pondered.

"Well it happened and it's everything you need to know."

"I said strange, not impossible. And I happen to like strange things."

"We'll talk when you have something new to tell me." Sasuke said curtly as he turned to leave.

"I'll see what I can do. This seems very important to you after all." Orochimaru said with a smile.

Sasuke looked back with a cold stare. "This goes without saying but if you even try doing something to her to get back at me, I will kill you. Horribly and permanently."

"I don't expect any less from you Sasuke-kun. Worry not, I wouldn't want to miss this. Not for the world." Orochimaru said before walking away.

PAGE BREAK

They were provided one small room with the basic necessities. Naruto laid her down on the narrow bed, took off her shoes and covered her with a thin blanket. She looked peaceful in her sleep. But it was the serenity of a cold porcelain doll.

He had to leave again. He can make peace with that. He had to. What grips him with fear is the increasing impossibility of her actually surviving and being here. That fear is constant, threatening to undo him and he is only just managing to keep it together. He sat down on the edge of the bed, already feeling uneasy being separated from her.

His hands unconsciously sought hers until he realized he couldn't. He moved to caress her face but the sight of light-colored strands stilled him again. He felt another stab of uncertainty and self-loathing. But it was just the right push he needed to leave right now. He walked away before he could change his mind and succumb to the churning pit in his stomach.

Sasuke was standing on the doorway. Naruto walked past him and spoke without looking. "Sasuke. Please stay with her."

"I will." He answered simply.

Naruto walked a few steps forward and stopped. Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

"I do trust you. It's me I don't trust right now."

He did not give him time to make a reply. With a light whoosh of wind, he was gone. Konoha was his immediate destination. For someone who can move close to light speed, it was only a matter of minutes before he was there. The gates were competently manned and guarded but not nearly enough for someone of his level. He actually slipped in without raising a single alarm.

He sensed Kakashi's solo presence in the Hokage Tower. Taking a deep breath, Naruto sneaked in through the opened windows behind him. When he slowly walked to the front, Kakashi's eyes followed him without a hint of emotion.

"I have had a million questions for you but now for the life of me, I can't think of a single one." The Hokage greeted him calmly.

"Sensei I know I'm in trouble but-"

"Yes. Yes, you are. But I'm not your biggest problem right now."

"I need help. Hinata is injured. I can explain everything later but she needs immediate care. Granny Tsunade might-"

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of the door forcefully flung open. A very angry looking Tsunade stood on the other side.

"That's your biggest problem." Kakashi said.

"Granny-"

"Naruto. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in right now?" Tsunade's thunderous voice shook the entire room.

"Granny. Please listen-"

"Shut up! I'm talking and you're listening. In the middle of an ongoing epidemic, of which we still have no cure, you decide to be the bigger problem! You and the Uchiha are now wanted criminals. But I bet you know that already thus the hiding and sneaking around. The accord is in shambles. Everyone is out to get you. Do you know why? Because how can you trust a representative who assaults and kidnaps another representative without any reason. He better be alive Naruto."

"He's alive. I made a mistake but I'll fix it. There's a lot I have to fix but if you could just, please come with me first. A lot has happened and Hinata needs your help."

"Where is she?"

"She's in Orochimaru's place. Sasuke's with her."

"What?!" Tsunade exploded. "Goddammit Naruto! You went to that slimy bastard first before us?"

"I didn't know who to trust then and right now. We just found out that somebody is controlling people." Naruto pleaded.

"So you decided to go rogue and treat us like your enemies."

"I had no choice. Please believe me."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Naruto. You don't seem to get it still. The extent of what you've done. You have to see for yourself then."

She paused and when she spoke again, they were words without pity. "You will stay here. You will meet with Shikamaru and discuss your situation. You will present yourself in court. You will do everything your Hokage tells you to do. And you will face the consequences of your actions. Those are my terms. If you agree, then I will go help Hinata right this very moment. If you don't, consider yourself a defector and get the hell out of my sight."

A chill fell upon the room with Tsunade's harsh words. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Granny. Please. Hinata needs me- us right now."

"This is an ultimatum Naruto. Decide."

Naruto's begging eyes met Tsunade's unforgiving one's and realized there is no mercy for him today. "I accept."

Tsunade barely flinched as she turned to the Hokage. "Your move Kakashi."

Kakashi stood up and signaled the guards at the door. He then turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby placed under arrest for the charges of assault, kidnapping and treason. You hold your rights as a citizen of Konoha but you are temporarily relieved as a shinobi."

Naruto understood what those meant. He took his forehead protector off and set it on Kakashi's desk. Two officers approached him and placed chakra-suppressing cuffs on his wrists.

"Escort him to a detention cell. And get me Sai. Right away." Tsunade ordered as she walked out of the room.

Kakashi spoke to his guards. "Do as she says and get Sai at once. I'll take Naruto myself."

"Yes sir."

When the guards left. Kakashi started walking out of the room. "Come on." He beckoned his former student, who followed him quietly.

"Naruto. I am grateful for your good sense in giving in. We both know you could walk out of here and damn us all to hell but you didn't."

"She hates me. She's never looked at me that way before." Naruto murmured.

"She's angry. So she grounded you. Parents and superiors do that. It's called discipline."

"Yeah well I'm not a kid anymore."

"Because kids don't throw a fit when they don't get their way?"

"I wasn't acting out. Hinata was in real danger. I had to do something." Naruto said insistently.

"You did. In the worst way possible."

"You really can't understand me just a little bit sensei?"

Kakashi turned to look at him and spoke with an intensity not often heard from him. "Naruto, you are so much like Obito. And that terrifies me sometimes."

Naruto was left speechless.

"Do you really not see Tsunade-sama's side in this? You acted on your own, without regard of how it will affect everyone else. You can't just let your emotions dictate everything you do."

"I can't always promise that. But I will remember your words sensei." Naruto said softly.

While walking, Naruto recounted the whole story as Kakashi listened intently, asking his own questions.

"Naruto. Aren't you going to ask if I'm angry too?"

"Eh? W-what? Are you angry too?"

"You bet your sorry ass I am."

"Huh? Sensei, why are you talking like that?"

"Well. You see, I've had people screaming in my ears for the past five days forgive me if I'm a little cranky." Kakashi said with that feigned smile.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry for that. Get angry at me all you want."

Upon reaching the jail cells, Naruto was charted and locked up. It was a standard unit; a single cot, concrete walls and iron bars. Chakra suppression seals were plastered everywhere.

"I know there is no prison in our world that could hold you Naruto. But be a good kid and stay put for now. This'll be over soon." Kakashi said.

"Sensei. Please keep me updated about Hinata."

"Of course. But right now, you have to face one more angry person. Shikamaru's on his way."

Naruto groaned and the unease in his stomach launched to a full-on somersault.

PAGE BREAK

It was almost the break of dawn but the chill in the air never abated. That, the dim light and the silence served a heady onslaught of drowsiness. Sasuke was on the floor at the foot of the bed struggling to stay awake. The only sound he can hear was the brush of wind against the window. So he was shaken awake when he heard the rustle of fabric and a pained moan. He sat on the edge of the bed, peering at her and waiting.

Very slowly, her eyes fluttered open. But they were glassy and unfocused. When she finally saw him, she made a smile that turned to a wince.

"Hinata. Are you back? Do you know who I am?" He asked gently, holding his breath.

"Nii-san." She answered softly.

Whatever he expected, it was definitely not this. He leaned closer so he can hear her better.

"H-hurts."

"What? What hurts?"

"My hands. They're cold and they hurt." She whimpered.

"I know. Just try to bear it for a little while okay? Someone will be here soon."

"Father made me train all day today. Now my hands hurt." Her voice sounded strained. It also sounded somewhat younger.

"I'm gonna get something for the pain. Just wait for a bit. I'll be right back." He stood up. Even if Orochimaru can't heal wounds, for sure he has something that can help manage the pain.

"Stay. Just please stay…" It was a whisper but Sasuke heard it clearly. It didn't seem like she heard him. She was in a totally different time and place of her own.

That effectively halted him and he sat back down. He waited as she seemed to be catching her breath.

"Neji-niisan. Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

She was shivering. She looked to be in a delirious state. And it seems some fragments of her memories were starting to surface. He took the blanket, folded it once to make it thicker and covered her up to her chin. She sighed gratefully, closing her eyes.

"Nii-san. Are you there?"

Her hand reached out from beneath the covers, seeking for something. She shuddered at the pain but she continued her searching. He held her just above the wrist, avoiding the damaged area.

"Just go to sleep Hinata."

"Don't leave. Don't ever leave again."

Her words tugged at his heart like a long forgotten memory. "I can't promise you that…"

"No. No. Please..."

Sasuke felt like an intruder. An imposter enacting someone else's role. Saying someone else's words. But he felt he was way in too deep to back out now.

"You have to know. Sometimes, there are some things we can't have. No matter how badly we wish for them."

He paused with her silence. He did not know what to do. Still, the need to bring her some sort of comfort, closure, peace, whatever it is, overcame his misgivings. He clasped her hand tighter. And he gave her a gift that he was fortunate enough to get. Words that will forever be a part of him.

"I'll tell you one thing. Listen carefully." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "No matter what happens from here on out, no matter what you choose to do, know that I love you. I will always love you."

"Always… "

He could see the tears slowly pouring from her closed eyes. And then he watched as sleep once again took her consciousness. But his sleepiness from earlier had now all but vanished. The words echoed in his mind. Itachi had said those words to him in their final moment together. In the midst of all the lies, secrecies, and deceptions between them, it was the only truth that mattered.

And now he had said it to someone in place of another person who couldn't be here. It was meant to be that way. But now that he had spoken them out loud, the lines had never seemed so blurry.

PAGE BREAK

Naruto had dreaded seeing Shikamaru. Until the darkness and silence of the prison cell loomed over him. And then he begged for anything to break the stillness. He had been relatively fine earlier because his mind had been occupied with something. But now, freed from outside noise, his own thoughts started torturing him.

He paced back and forth in the small enclosure. The air was heavy and warm. Breathing was hard work. He felt like retching even when his stomach was empty. Everything was stifling. He grabbed the iron bars tightly, giving them a light shake. One push. And the iron will bend or break. One tiny push and he'll be out of here. He can breathe again. Out there.

And he would have done just that if not for that voice in his head.

"Naruto. There's more than enough air in here. Breathe all you need."

He stopped and dropped on the floor, leaning on the bars. "Kurama?"

"Go on, breathe." With that, Kurama activated the kyuubi mode, wrapping him in a bright glow. In the light, the room didn't seem as small as before.

"See. Plenty of space. And air."

Naruto listened and followed. Taking slow and deep breaths until he finally calmed down.

"Thank you." He muttered.

They both stayed quiet for a long time. Until Naruto found the strength to start a conversation, speaking within their special space.

"Kurama. What do you think love is?"

"You want to know what I think?"

"Yes."

"I think you shouldn't ask a literal beast about this disgustingly human thing."

"Come on. You've been around a long time. You've seen it. With my mom and dad."

"Don't remind me."

"No. Not that you dog. I meant, how they treat each other. I thought I knew what love was. Now I'm not so sure."

"Where are you going with this?

Naruto took a deep breath. "I love Hinata, I want to be with her all the time. I want to make her happy. I want to protect her from any harm. I want to make everything right for her. And I swore I would never hurt her." He paused and made a derisive snort. "I failed. In literally all of that. I always thought I could never ever hurt her. But I did. I was holding her hands and I still did."

Kurama took his time before responding. "I was there Naruto. You were protecting her. From herself. And who's to say you still can't protect her now? The problem is not over."

"What if… I'm not the right one for her. What if she deserves someone better than me?"

"Do you want to know what your problem is? You treat her like some fragile thing you have to save at every turn."

"That's not fair. I know Hinata's strong. I never thought of her as weak." Naruto protested.

"There was a time when you thought she was a tough one. Then she became your girlfriend and now you can't even do a simple sparring with her. "

"It's not that simple."

"Well then believe she can handle two broken hands. She's survived worse. And I have a feeling the worst is yet to come."

Naruto kept quiet for a moment. "You still think I can make things right?' He asked hesitantly.

"Stop thinking of her as your girlfriend. Instead think of her as your friend. A friend who needs your help. I think it'll be easier that way."

"It's not that easy… I can't just forget about that." Naruto muttered quietly.

"Why not? Seemed easy enough for her."

Naruto chuckled despite himself. "That's a low blow."

"I know."


End file.
